Summerside Roadhouse Series
by mirrorlight31
Summary: This an AU fic. Marie grew up in a bar owned by her dad in a small town. One day an old family friend comes back to take up a job as bartender.
1. Life Startin' Moment

Title: Summerside Roadhouse: Life Startin' Moment  
Author: Cassandra Lee  
Email:Cassandralee112084atyahoodotcom  
Rating:pg13  
Summary: Marie Summers grew up in a bar all her life. Then one day a  
stranger comes to stay.   
Series: Summerside Roadhouse  
Category: AU  
Disclaimer: I, Cassandra Lee do not own these characters. Although  
this story came from the figment of my imagination (or fantasy!) any  
known Marvel characters are not mine.  
Archive: WRFA, DDFH  
Spoilers/Continuity: Nadda.  
Author's Notes: I'm new at this stuff so I hope I did everything  
okay. This is one of my first fics, so please be nice with the feedback.  
This is part one in a series called Summerside Roadhouse. I made  
Marie's eyes blue in this story for story purposes.  
  
Marie was sitting on a stool at the bar when her dad told her that she would be staying over at Kitty's for the weekend. Marie's dad had to find somewhere for her to stay every weekend since her mom died. Her father is Jack Summers, local roadhouse owner. When Jack built the roadhouse he built it with a three bedroom apartment above the bar. It also had a one room apartment that Jack would rent out every once in awhile.  
  
"Daddy," Marie started to complain, "when will I be old enough to stay here on the weekends?"  
  
"When your old enough to drink!!" replied Jack Sr.  
  
"But Daddy, Scott and JJ were both allowed to stay when they turned 16!! And I turn 18 in July, I don't understand why I just can't stay upstairs!"  
  
"NO! I don't you hanging around a bunch of redneck, cowboys, and when school seasons starts a bunch of cocky college guys! Besides your brothers started working when there were 16 that's the only reason they were allowed to stay."  
  
"Well let me start waitressin'! You know I could use the money!"  
  
"Hell no!" was Jack Sr's reply.  
  
Marie sighed in frustration. She knew it was hopeless, just then her brother Jack Jr. ,or JJ as most called him , came down the steps with a letter in his hand and a big grin.  
  
"Guess who just got excepted to State with a full scholarship and a spot on the football team?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know maybe Eli Manning?" replied Marie.  
  
"Good one sis, but I don't think so!"  
  
"Well then who could it be?" Marie was grinning from ear to ear this was a big thing for JJ. He was ready to get out of this small town and "live" as he called it. Deep down he had a terrifying fear that he would run this bar the rest of his life and he did not want to do that. It was the same feeling that Marie's oldest brother Scott had before he left four years ago. Somehow Marie could not imagine ever wanting to leave this place.  
  
"How about your finest, most charming brother in the world!"  
  
"What you mean Scott decided to go back to school?" Marie gave her brother a goofy looking grin and said "JJ, I'm just jokin' with ya. I'm so happy! I know this is what you wanted all along."  
  
"Where's Dad?" asked JJ.  
  
"He's doing pre-shift inventory in the cooler. Daddy come here quick! JJ's got big news!" said Marie as she called out for their dad.  
  
"Dad I got accepted into State."  
  
"Hot Damn! My boy an All American running back playin' for State! I'm so proud I'm going to give everyone their first drink on me tonight! That goes for you too, Son!"  
  
Marie left her brother and father to discuss everything in their manly way. She was disappointed she couldn't share in the celebration tonight. She was also thinking about what her dad was going to do since JJ would be moving soon, he would need help with the bar. /Maybe daddy will let me help some when I turn 18. He knows I'll be alright half our customers are relatives or good friends  
everyone would be looking out for me./ But Marie knew it was highly unlikely.  
  
A few weeks later..................  
  
"So... when is Scott coming?" asked Kitty. She has been Marie's best friend since they were able to talk and has always had a crush on Scott.  
  
"Why do you wanna know?" Marie teased.  
  
"Because I was just askin!...Besides I wanna make sure I'm wearin' my new outfit that day!"  
  
"Kitty! My brother is like nine years older than you! When are you going to come to your senses!"  
  
"Because he's so darn fine!" Kitty sighed and rolled over on Marie's bed to face the ceiling.  
  
"Why don't you like JJ? He's closer to your age, and besides you said yourself he was the finest senior at school."  
  
"JJ is more like the older brother I never had. What about you? Who will you be lookin' at all summer?"  
  
"John asked me out a few times but that's it," replied Marie. "I'm not really into anybody here in this guy forsaken town."  
  
"Well, Maybe we'll have a new kid in school or maybe you'll meet a college freshman one night here at the bar! I can't believe your dad relented into lettin' you work on the weekends!"  
  
"Well he's not letting me start until the weekend after my eighteenth birthday. I think he's bothered that his only daughter would rather run this place and not his two sons. But, I can't wait to start. This summer is going to be great! I feel as though my life is going to start any moment now!"  
  
"I know I feel it too. Our last summer as high school students, girl we have got to have steady boyfriends by August when school starts!" said Kitty.  
  
"Seein' how we only got a month it seems impossible." Marie laughed at the desperate look on her best friends face. Just then they both heard the distinct sound of a motorcycle drive up into the roadhouse parking lot.  
  
"Who could that be?" asked Kitty.  
  
"I don't know but whoever it is gonna have to get their liquor somewhere else until seven," Marie replied. "Besides everyone locally knows we don't open till then on Tuesdays."  
  
While Marie was talking Kitty ran over to the bedroom window and look outside. "Oh my lord!" Kitty said astounded "You should come and take a look at this guy!"  
  
Marie ran to window and looked out and said, "Wow! Now he is fine!"  
  
"You bet and I saw him first," said Kitty with a jokingly laugh.  
  
"He looks kind of familiar," Marie said this in deep thought searching her mind on where she had seen this guy before.  
  
"Oh your just saying that because I claimed him first. You better stop'em before he rings that loud bell and wakes up your dad!"  
  
Marie jerked the window open and in a very un-lady like manner hollered out "HEY! Don't you dare touch that bell!"  
  
"Shit! You scared the hell outta of me!" the stranger replied.  
  
"Can I help you?" Marie raised her eyebrow glaring at the stranger having high hopes he would leave and come back until her father was awake.  
  
The stranger couldn't help but grin at the girl. She had the disposition of a bulldog on guard. "Does Jack Summers still own this place?"  
  
"Yeah, he does. Who's askin'?" Marie couldn't tell if he was a good guy or a bad guy. He had a rough exterior about him although he was fine as hell. Marie thought he look like good guy with a real bad ass attitude going for him.  
  
"Marie be nice!" Kitty whispered.  
  
"I'm Logan. Is Jack here?" the guy asked. He set his bag down and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Yeah, but he's restin before business hours. You can come back then."  
  
"Is Scott here then?" Logan asked.  
  
"How the hell do you know Scott?" Marie asked frustrated.  
  
"You're his kid sister aren't you? Marie right?"  
  
Now Marie was mad. How does this guy even know her name? Who does he think he is?  
  
"No, I'm not thank you very much. I'm Kitty, Marie's best friend," Marie said this trying to throw him off.  
  
"That's funny I coulda sworn Kitty was the blonde girl tryin' to hide behind you and that Marie was a brunette like you," Logan said trying to hide his grin.  
  
"What the hell?" Kitty whispered, "How does he know who I am?"  
  
"Look here mister my uncle is the sheriff and he'll shoot your ass if...." Marie was cut off by the sound of her father hollering.  
  
"Marie what in tarnation are doing talkin' so damn loud when you know I'm trying to get some sleep!"  
  
"Daddy, there's some man out here wanting to see you. I tried to get him to leave before he woke you up but then he asked about Scott and he knew mine and Kitty's name too!"  
  
Jack poked his out Marie's window to see who she was talking about. "What the hell can I do for you son?"  
  
"Mr. Jack! You may not remember me but my dad and I used to live here. You and he were in the military together," Logan was praying he would remember its been ten years since he had been here.  
  
"Well I'll be damned!" exclaimed Jack. "Are you Carter's boy?"  
  
Logan nodded yes and grinned. /Thank God./  
  
"Come on in. Marie will get the door while I get ready," Jack told Logan. Then he told Marie to open the door and offer Logan a beer.  
  
While Kitty and Marie walked down the steps and into the bar Kitty asked pelted Marie with questions.  
  
"Who is that guy? Do you remember him? What do you think he's doin' here?"  
  
"Kitty would you calm down! I have no clue who he is other than Carter's boy.' Okay so chill out!" Marie was frustrated. She felt like she should know him but didn't and it bothered her. She took her time opening the door and letting Logan in.  
  
"Thanks, kid" Logan said as he walked in.  
  
"Have a seat at the bar Daddy will be down in fifteen minutes or so," Marie told him.  
  
Hello Kitty, how is you sister Jeannie doin'?" asked Logan.  
  
Kitty looked shocked. /Who is this guy?/ As always in many cases Marie read her mind.  
  
"Who are you? And are we supposed to know you?" Marie questioned.  
  
"Well the last time I was here ya'll were somewhere around 7,  
Jack Jr. was 8, and Scott was 16. My dad and me moved away then. I used to date your sister," he said as he pointed at Kitty.  
  
"Oh I remember you!" Kitty yelled in excitement. "You and Scott were the best of friends and you had to move way..."  
  
"...when your dad took a job up in Canada," Marie finished for her. "I remember you now. Scott's gonna flip when he sees you. He always wondered what happened to you." How could she forgotten! /It must be the those fuzzy sideburns./ She used to have the biggest crush on him as a young girl! /And I can see why. Damn he is hot./ "Do you wanna beer?"  
  
"Sure, thanks kid," Logan replied.  
  
"Oh well I have to go home for supper. Marie your still comin' over tomorrow right?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there," Marie said absently. She was staring at Logan, he looked older than Scott but still young at the same time. She wondered if he had been through a lot over the past ten years. He looked as though he carried a lot of emotional baggage with him. "Wait up and I'll walk you out."  
  
"You'll call me later right?" Kitty asked as she got in her car.  
  
"You know it," Marie replied.  
  
"What do you think he's doin here? Think he might be lookin' for a job?"  
  
"I don't know but I'll call before I go to bed and give you all the details. I promise."  
  
"Bye gurl."  
  
"Bye Kitty!" Marie called out as she walked back into the bar.  
  
Jack Sr. came walking down the steps and said "I can't believe how much you look like your Father. How is he doin' now days?"  
  
"Well, Sir, he died a year and half after we moved. It was a freak accident at a construction site," Logan replied.  
  
Marie was sitting on a bar stool beside Logan and could see nothing but grief and sorrow on his face. She wanted to hug him.  
  
"Well, I'm real sorry to hear that. He was my best friend for along time, not many men like him." Jack Sr. said. He fought the tears back, he hasn't shed since his wife died 13 years ago.  
  
"I know," replied Logan in a sad voice.  
  
"Well, do ever see much of your mother? I know she remarried when you were younger," Jack Sr. asked.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her since before we moved away from here. Stepdad never liked me much."  
  
"Yeah he was always a prick. They haven't been here since your mother's aunt died," Jack told him. "What have you been up to all these years?"  
  
"I joined the military after dad died. I was stationed on the front lines during the war. I saw some brutal shit happen. The only two friends I had were both killed in two weeks of each other. After that I broke both of my legs in an automobile accident of all things. They gave me a honorable discharge and I've been working odd jobs here and there ever since."  
  
"Daddy do you want me to start supper?" Marie asked. She felt like they all needed a breather and Logan looked like he could use a break in the conversation.  
  
"Sure blue eyes, go on up and get it started. Set the table for three Logan is gonna join us."  
  
"Logan do you want drink sweet tea or will have another beer?" Marie ask timidly. She mentally kicked herself with the way she asked the question. /No use gettin' all shy now when you've already been so rude!/  
  
"I'll have sweet tea, I haven't had real southern sweet tea in awhile," Logan said with a small smile.  
  
"Mr. Jack..."  
  
"Just Jack is fine"  
  
"Alright, umm... Jack I was wonderin'.. I mean I know this is a lot to ask ,but I was wonderin' if I could get a job with you, maybe rent out that old apartment if you still have it? Logan asked nervously.  
  
"Logan that would be real good, JJ moved away to college and I'm short handed"  
  
"Well I could only pay 200 dollars on rent for awhile, but I promise that once I get on my feet I'll pay you your asking price."  
  
"Well, how about we make a deal? On the hours were closed if you do some repair work around here we'll let the first few months rent go."  
  
"I don't know... I'm not exactly broke I could pay you something like a down payment."  
  
"I'll let you know when and how much your rents due," Jack told him. And by the tone in his voice Logan knew the subject was closed.  
  
Marie had heard all this from where she was standing on the steps. All she could think about was what the summer would be like with him around. /Oh my god! The finest guy ever is goin' to be living in my house!! Wait till Kitty hears about this!/  
  
It was six thirty and Marie was knocking on Logan's door with sheets, quilts, towels etc. The guy barely had enough clothes as it is thank goodness the apartment was furnished. Logan opened the door and told her to come in.  
  
"Here is all the things you asked for," she said with a smile. "Is there anything else you need while I'm here?"  
  
"Wow what a contrast from the spitfire you were earlier!" Logan exclaimed.  
  
Marie blushed hotly. She knew she deserved that and that she should apologize. "I'm sorry for tha..."  
  
"Forget it kid," he cut her off "if I was in the same position I woulda tried to get my scary ass to leave too."  
  
"Well the bar opens up at seven. Daddy said that you could get some rest if you need it. It's usually slow on week nights except for the locals."  
  
"I might go down and visit anyway. See if I see anybody I know."  
  
"Probably will they're the same people that's been comin' since I can remember."  
  
"I heard your dad say that Scott's coming this weekend."  
  
"Yeah he works for some rich guy up north, the guy lets him take off for a few weeks here and there. You should see him, he's turned into a real damn city boy."  
  
"That's funny. I always thought he would end up workin' here despite his best efforts to get away."  
  
"Him and JJ both want nothing to do with the bar. Don't get me wrong they love it, but they wanna do something else. Me on the other hand, I love this place. It pisses Daddy off that his daughter wants to take over one day, but deep down I think he's damn happy that one of us wants to keep it."  
  
"You know, I noticed you have a dirty mouth for such a young girl," Logan said.

If he was teasing, Marie didn't catch it because she was mad. "I am not so young! I am about to turn 18 in a couple of weeks! Besides I wouldn't be so young if you were so old!" Marie knew what she said was lame and by the looks coming off Logan's face she could tell that her statement didn't help improve her image to him.  
  
"Aw hell, why did I even bother," Marie muttered as she turn to walk away.  
  
"Hey blue eyes wait!" Logan said laughing.  
  
Marie turned around her heels so fast looked him straight in he eyes and said "No one but my father calls me blue eyes."  
  
"Sure thing kid." Logan said as Marie left. He laughed at her frustrated sigh as he called her kid.  
  
/Young girl indeed! Way to go Marie show how mature you are! And he called me blue eyes!! No one calls me that except my father. NO ONE!/ Marie did not like her blue eyes although they were one of the most eye catching things about her. As a little girl she grew up being teased by all her prissy friends who loved to play with Barbie's. They thought it was weird that she had brunette hair with blue eyes. Lord knows only blondes should have blue eyes! The thought has stuck with her every since, but she doesn't mind there color when her daddy calls her blue eyes.'

Around eight thirty Marie went downstairs, Bobby was coming to pick her up to go to the softball field for the first official night game of the summer. She heard Toby Keith and Willie Nelson singing from the jukebox. That meant her uncle Tony was here, ever since he was made sheriff he would play that song as soon as he walked in.  
  
"Hey Tony, how's Aunt Shelley doin'? Marie asked.  
  
"She's doin' good. She got the job promotion at the health department." Tony told her. "How's JJ comin' along with practicing with a college team now?"  
  
"He likes it alright, we haven't heard from him in a couple of days. He's supposed to be comin' down this weekend when Scott gets here. Where's Daddy at?"  
  
"He's showing Logan where he keeps everything."  
  
"Will you tell'em I went with Bobby to meet everybody at the ballfield. I'll be back around midnight."  
  
"Yeah sure will sweethang. Ya'll stay outta trouble because I don't feel like arresting anybody tonight," her uncle said teasing her.  
  
"They will uncle Tony, I promise," Marie said smiling.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted as she walked out the door, "That goes for you too missy! Just because you're my favorite niece doesn't mean I won't arrest your ass too!"  
  
"I'm your only niece!"  
  
"Where the hell does she think she's goin' this late?" Jack asked as he and Logan came from the back.  
  
"She's going with Bobby to meet the others at the ballfield. Don't worry Jack they're all good kids." Tony told his older and only brother.  
  
"Yeah well at least she's goin with Bobby, I don't trust that John."  
  
"He's just a boy Jack," said Tony.  
  
"Yeah well I remember his daddy when he was a boy," Jack said with worry.  
  
"Say Logan," Tony began as he turned to Logan who was serving a few beers to some folks, "Jack said your served in the military during the war."  
  
"Yes, Sir I did," Logan told him mildly. "It's not something I don't really like talkin about if you don't mind."  
  
"No not at all I understand when comes to experiences like that. Sometimes a man just has to keep things to himself."  
  
"You'll have to excuse my brother Logan, since he's made sheriff in this town he's made it a point to know every damn thing a persons done in his life."  
  
Logan laughed as he wiped the bar down. "How many people do you usually wait on during the week?"  
  
"On Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays we serve about 100 drinks. Thursdays about 200. The weekends, well... it gets hard for me to count that high. About September business usually picks up because the university starts then."  
  
"I hope I get the hang of things by then. Do you let Marie work in the bar?"  
  
"Legally no, but seein' how the law is my brother I can get away with it," Jack said while looking at his brother who just nodding and smiled a Logan. "That reminds me, when JJ starts comin' with his buddies on the weekends I told him that they can have two beers each and nothing more. At least one person is to be the DD. Now Marie and her friends are absolutely forbidden to drink alcohol."  
  
"I understand," Logan said seriously.  
  
"Now let me show you how to rig the jukebox," Jack said while slapping him on the back.  
  
Meanwhile at the ballfield............  
  
"John I think we should stop," Marie said breathless. Her and John had come out to his truck to get his cigarettes when they started making out.  
  
"Come on Marie let's go a bit further," he said while moving in and kissing her again.  
  
"No I think we should go back to the game. They might be wonderin' where we are." She got out of the truck started walking away. John ran to catch up with her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hey what's your problem? I thought you wanted this," he said with anger.  
  
"Get your hand off of me and don't ever grab me like that again," Marie stated. She removed his hand from her arm.

"Alright bitch go back to who ever else your fuckin' and don't come back just when its convenient for ya," He shouted this as she walked back to the field.  
  
"Yeah well you can kiss my ass!" she shouted without looking back. She was about to cry, she just wasn't ready for the next step and she's gone further with John than she has with any other boy. /Asshole. I can't believe he would say those things because I wouldn't sleep with him./  
  
Kitty came running up when she saw Marie coming back alone. "Are you okay? What did that shithead do?"  
  
"Nothing, Kitty just drop it okay." Marie turned around to see John's truck stirring up dust as he spun out.  
  
"Alright" she said as she gave her friend a one arm squeeze. Marie let out an ouch' when Kitty's hand touch the place where John had grabbed her. "Marie, girl that's gonna leave a mark."  
  
"I know whatta night to wear a sleeveless shirt," Marie said trying to look at her bruise.  
  
Just then Bobby came up and asked if everything was alright. Marie asked if he would take her home early. He agreed and they went ahead and left.  
  
"Kitty, please don't tell anyone about what happen."  
  
"I won't but you should tell your uncle."  
  
"If I do daddy will find out what I was doin' and he would definitely change his mind about me workin' at the bar. Please Kitty?" Marie was desperate. She knew Kitty would do anything for her, but when it came to things like this Kitty was all for doing the right thing.  
  
"I promise Marie, but if he does it again I'm telling someone," Kitty vowed.  
  
"Thanks, KitKat," Marie whispered in her ear as she hugged her.  
  
On the drive home Bobby didn't say a word about any of it. As they sat in the parking lot Marie tried to think of what to say. The neon sign "Summerside Roadhouse" flashing above them."Marie," Bobby began, "you and John have been my friends since kindergarten. Now I'm not going to say anything to your dad or your uncle, but I am going to talk to John. Also, I'm not going to be your decoy and then something happens again, so if you and John wanna see each other you'll have to do it another way."  
  
"Okay Bobby thanks." Marie got out the car and watched him drive off. She readied herself to face her dad. It as eleven o'clock and she prayed that he would be in the back cleaning and not out on the floor. She could here the jukebox playing Eagles' Desperado' through the entrance doors. She sighed a heavy sigh walked in.  
  
/Thank goodness! No one on the floor./ She started quickly towards the stairwell behind the bar.  
  
"Hey kid, your home early."  
  
/Shit! Busted./ "Yeah well the girls kicked butt so we got done early." Marie said as she turned to face him. Praying that he wouldn't be able to tell that she had been crying. "Where's Daddy?"  
  
"Well I told'em I would finish cleaning so he went on up to bed."  
  
"That was nice of you."  
  
"The least I could do since I woke him up this afternoon."  
  
"How did you like your first night working at the famous Summerside Roadhouse'?" Marie asked.  
  
"It's not that bad. I actually like it but I guess you should ask me after my first weekend." He started to sweep the massive floor. "Damn I've never seen people eat so many peanuts look at all these peanut shells on the floor."  
  
Marie laughed "I bet uncle Tony sat in that chair over there. He eats the most, it was his idea to serve them. Do you want any help putting the chairs up?"  
  
"Sure if you want, thanks kid."  
  
Marie rolled her eyes at the endearment, it obviously was there to stay. She started focusing on arranging the chairs on the table when she heard Logan say...  
  
"What the hell happened to you arm, kid?"  
  
Marie started to stammer, "I umm....well it was...."  
  
"Looks like someone grabbed you pretty hard." Logan held her arm gently looking at the nasty bruise.  
  
"Well I was tryin' to steal home when the guy who was third baseman grabbed me. It's no big deal. We were all kiddn' around he was sorry to get so carried away."  
  
Logan studied her face to see if she was lying. /Yep. Definitely not the truth. Oh well, none of my business anyway./ "I can finish up this last part. Thanks for your help, kid."  
  
"Your welcome, night Logan." As Marie walked up the stairs closed her eyes in relief. /I'm so happy he didn't press the issue. I think he suspects it though, hopefully he won't mention anything to Daddy. I wonder what it's gonna be like with Logan here now./  
  
Marie smiled at the thought of Logan living here. She didn't know why but she felt like her life really was about to start. What she didn't realize is that perhaps...it just did.

========

Author's note:::

I'm posting this as one story with individual chapters whereas on the DH they are all archived as individual stories with in one series. I just think it will be easier for all FF.net readers if I keep them together.


	2. Brothers, Biscuits, and a Birthday

Title: Summerside Roadhouse: Brothers, Biscuits, and a Birthday  
Author: Cassandra Lee  
Email:Cassandralee1120 at yahoo dot com  
Rating:pg13  
Summary:# 2 in series. Marie gets in trouble, Logan has too fight someone.  
Series: Summerside Roadhouse  
Category: AU  
Disclaimer: I, Cassandra Lee do not own these characters. Although  
this story came from the figment of my imagination (or fantasy!) any  
known Marvel characters are not mine.  
Archive: WRFA, DDFH  
Feedback? YES!!!!!! PLEASE!  
Author's Notes: I'm new at this stuff so I hope I did everything  
okay. This is part two in a series called Summerside Roadhouse. I made  
Marie's eyes blue in this story for story purposes. /this indicates unspoken thoughts/ I forgot to mention that the first time. Sorry if there are any errors.  
  
=======

Marie raced to the phone as it was ringing, she was hoping that John would call. Its been four days since that night at the ballfield and she hasn't heard from him since nor Bobby.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey sugar, how are ya?"  
  
"I'm doin' good Mammaw how are you?" Marie smiled. She her loved her Mammaw dearly. When her mother died she became sort of like a mother to Marie, and Marie seemed to take place as a daughter to Julia Ann. "Sorry I haven't called you this week."  
  
"That's alright. I called to tell ya'll that I will be cooking breakfast in the morning if ya'll wanna come. I know this will be the first weekend Jack has all three of ya'll under one roof so I thought we'll have a little get together."  
  
"Sure Mammaw that sounds good. What time?"  
  
"How about 10:00? I know that Saturday night before will keep your dad up late."  
  
"Okay ten on Sunday, I'll come early to help."  
  
"Okay, bye sugar, I love you."  
  
"Love you too, bye." Marie put the phone down and went to see what was going on downstairs. It was around lunch time and her dad was usually a sleep. She heard what sounded like a electric sander going and two guys talking. When she got to the bar the view that came to her eyes nearly knocked her off her feet. /Sweet Jesus./ Logan was down on both knees running the sander over the dance floor. He had been replacing boards all morning. /Logan with a shirt fine, but Logan without a shirt finer than fine!/ Marie started running her fingers through her hair realizing she hadn't even changed out of what she slept in last night. /Oh well he's most likely gonna seeme looking worst than this so might as well start  
now./  
  
Marie was still staring at Logan when someone walked up behind her and grabbed both of her sides, "Caught ya!"  
  
"Scott!" Marie said as she turned to face her attacker, "shit you scared the hell outta of me! When did you get here!" Marie jumped up and wrapped her arms around her brother.  
  
"I got here early when I found out Logan was here. We've been working and catching up all morning while you were lazy and slept in. Wow look at you all grown up, you've changed since the last time I was here."  
  
Logan had stopped sanding and was listening to Scott and Marie. He couldn't help but think how right Scott was about Marie being grown but yet compared to a man like him she was so young. /And so beautiful. But, don't even go there Logan./  
  
Scott noticed Logan had stopped sanding and was changing the paper. He purposefully made his voice loud so Logan could hear, "Logan tells me you gave him hell when he first got here. Marie, I can't believe you couldn't remember the guy you used to follow around everywhere." Logan let out a small laugh remembering a five year old Marie always hanging on him.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Marie, she didn't really know where Scott was getting at.  
  
"You used to follow us everywhere, you and Kitty," Scott said with a grin.  
  
Marie vaguely remembered what Scott was talking about, but she decided to go with it. "Oh I remember that I used to have a horrible crush on Logan, but the only reason we followed you guys around was because Kitty wanted to follow you around."  
  
"Hmm....maybe, but I remember one Valentines day when you were six I found a card on the kitchen table it said Dear Logan, will you marmph...." Marie threw her hand over Scott's mouth she knew exactly what that card said. "Scott don't make me hurt you!"  
  
"Oh come on Marie what did this card say? Seeing how I never got it, you might as well tell me," Logan said enjoying the teasing. He loved this, so far since the small amount of time he had been here he seemed to forget the pain he had buried deep down inside him.  
  
"I don't think that's necessary," She said looking at Logan while blushing. Then she turned to Scott with a raised eyebrow "And you mister better watch it or I'll air out all your dirty laundry damn city slicker!"  
  
"Aw come on Marie I'm still a country boy at heart!"  
  
Logan laughed at Scott's shocked look, while Marie ran up stairs to get ready. "When do she become so unshy?"  
  
"I have no earthly idea man," Scott said "Say do you wanna go fishing after lunch?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay good, we'll go out to our old spot on Mr. Pete's place. I'll still get a few bites when I go out there.  
  
"Sounds good man."  
  
Marie was singing along to the radio as she stepped out of the shower. She heard the phone ringing and ran to answer it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey baby, How are ya?"  
  
Marie's expression instantly went grim, it was John. "Don't call me baby," she told him.

"Okay, listen don't get mad I wanna apologize..."  
  
"So go ahead. It's not gonna make any difference," Marie said firmly.  
  
"Listen will you meet me at the old barn? You know the one I'm talkin' about."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Please Marie."  
  
Marie pondered what she should do. John really did sound sorry. "Okay I will at 2:00 and don't be late." She then hung up on him feeling satisfied. Then when she started to walk away the phone rang again, thinking it was John she picked it up a said "What do you want now?!!"  
  
"Blue eyes? Is that you?"  
  
"Oh Daddy I thought it was going to be Kitty. I just got off the phone with her," Marie lied.  
  
"Huh.... anyway can you go ask the boys what they want for lunch I'm on my way in from picking up JJ at school. I thought I would bring lunch in for everyone."  
  
"Why did you pick up JJ?"  
  
"He's saving gas money. Go ask honey, I ain't got all day. I'm at Lonnie and Pat's."  
  
After she hung up with her dad she dried her hair and got dressed. She chose her short cut off shorts and a white tank top. She studied herself in the mirror. /Nothing fancy. I wish I could do something different with my looks./ She begin pulling her hair up and fixing it this way and that way. /Maybe I should cut my hair./ Marie's hair was a dark brown color with natural highlights. It's length going all the way down to her waist. Deciding that she looked perfectly fine the way she is, she headed down stairs.  
  
"Marie Summers what the hell are you thinking wearing shorts that short?"  
  
"Hello JJ its good to see you too," Marie said, as she walked past him. "Where's the food?"  
  
"Marie!!" Both her dad and Scott exclaimed.  
  
"What are you wearing?" her dad asked.  
  
/Thank God Logan is nowhere to be seen. You'd think my ass was hanging out./ Marie gave her brothers and dad a exasperated look, "Its hot outside and I plan on taking the four wheeler over to Kitty's later and I want to work on my tan."  
  
As Logan came walking down the stairs they dropped the subject. Marie disappointingly noticed that he had put on a shirt. "So what are you guys going to do this afternoon?"  
  
"We are going to go fishing," Scott said.  
  
"Yeah can I go?" asked Marie.  
  
"Nope sorry it's a guy thing. Maybe next time."  
  
"Hey does that mean I can go?" JJ asked.  
  
"Sure thing little brother," Scott told him  
  
"Well what are you going to do Daddy?" Marie asked.  
  
"I'm going to get some sleep before we open later," Jack answered.  
  
"Mammaw called and said that she is cooking breakfast in the morning at ten. You can come too, Logan."  
  
"Okay we'll see, I have a lot of work to do," Logan said.  
  
"Oh come on Logan you remember how my mammaw cooks you don't wanna miss it," Scott told him.  
  
"Yeah or Marie's biscuits. It's the one thing that she can cook good," JJ said.  
  
"Hey! Want about all those times you told me my food was the best?"  
  
"What can I say? I had to eat something, so I didn't wanna make you mad or you would have never cooked for me again!"  
  
All three guys laughed at the look on Marie's face. Her dad just looked at her and smiled, "It's alright blue eyes, you can cook for me any day."  
  
"Glad someone is appreciative."  
  
Later on that day........  
  
"So Scott do you remember how to bait your hook or do need me to do it?" JJ teased.  
  
Scott was having trouble with one of the lures and it was causing him to get a little aggravated. "Thanks smartass but I got it. Did you see where Logan went?"  
  
"He's on the other side of the those bushes," JJ said as he pointed. "Logan sure is a quiet guy. Nothing like from what I remember as a kid."  
  
"Yeah I know, I haven't got the chance to talk to him yet, but I think he's been through some deep shit these past ten years."  
  
They saw Logan walking towards them and stopped talking.  
  
"Scott I thought you said this spot was still good, cause I sure as hell ain't getting any bites," Logan said as he drew near.  
  
"Scott hasn't been fishing in over year and half, so he wouldn't know a good spot and unless it bit him in the ass," JJ said.  
  
"Thanks a lot little brother," Scott said as he hit JJ on the back of the head.  
  
Just then they heard the sound of the four wheeler riding behind them in the distance Logan turned around to check it out. He noticed it was Marie. "Hey isn't that your sister?"  
  
Scott turned to see what Logan was lookin at. "Yeah. What the hell is she doing at old Mr. Pete's barn? I thought she was supposed to be going to Kitty's?"  
  
"Maybe she's meeting Kitty at the barn. Or Maybe she came to spy on us," JJ suggested.  
  
They watched as Marie pulled up near the barn and turned off the four wheeler. She turned around and propped her elbows on the handle bars and stretched out legs across the four wheeler.  
  
"Lets go into the woods and see what the hell she is up too, because I have a feeling she's not meeting Kitty," Scott said.  
  
They laid down their gear and walked into the woods which wrapped around the backside of the barn. As they got closer they heard another four wheeler coming from the opposite direction.  
  
"Aw shit!!" JJ said. "That's John Allerdyce!"  
  
"Who?" Scott asked  
  
"I told him if he ever came around my sister I'd kick his ass! He used to get real physical with his last girlfriend, if you know what I mean. Around the end of school he started going after Marie. I told her that he was the wrong kind of guy."  
  
As they talked Logan kept an eye Marie and this John guy. With JJ saying something about him being physical he immediately thought of Marie's arm the other night.  
  
"Marie baby I'm so glad you met with me," John said as he got off his four wheeler. He reached to kiss her but Marie backed away.  
  
"I don't think so John," Marie began, "the only reason I'm here is to tell you I don't want you around me until you get your temper under control."  
  
"So what are you saying? That you wanna break up with me?" John asked.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying," Marie said forcefully.  
  
"Nope I'm not havin it you little whore of a tease!" John said. Then he grabbed by the shoulders and threw her up against the wall of the barn and shouted "I don't think you understand Marie, I said I was sorry."  
  
"Let go of me!" Marie shouted. John raised his hand to strike her. As Marie closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow she felt John being ripped away and thrown up against the wall beside her. "She asked you nicely bub!" Logan said as kept banging John's back into the wall.  
  
"Logan?" Marie shouted out in surprise.  
  
"Marie!"  
  
"Scott? Oh Scott!! I'm so sorry I didn't know he was going to be this way. Please don't tell daddy!" Marie was sobbing. She was embarrassed and scared. At the same time she couldn't get her mind to process what just happened.  
  
"You come with me," Scott ordered "JJ and Logan will take care of the rest." Marie only nodded and got on the back of the four wheeler with him. As she looked back one last time she saw JJ give John a punch to the jaw.  
  
"You son of a bitch! I told you to stay away from sister!" JJ said with anger. He kicked John in the ribs while he laid on the ground.  
  
"Alright JJ that's enough as much as he deserves it, it doesn't do any good to kick a man while he's down." Logan said pulling JJ away from John whose face was bloodied from a cut above his eye and lip. As they walked away from him John started to call out. "I stayed away from you sister JJ, just like you told me too." JJ and Logan turned to look at him "But," John continued. "your sister wanted me real bad, couldn't keep her hands off me."  
  
"You asshole!" JJ shouted. Logan held JJ back and walked up to John who was still on the ground. He grabbed him by the collar and stood him up on his feet. "Listen up boy, you already crossed a line, now I make it a point to never hit a man while he's down. But guess what?" Logan said with venom in his voice.  
  
"What?" John asked.  
  
"Your standing," and having said that Logan drew his fist back and let it go. He hit John square in the nose, all he could do was groan and slumped to the ground.  
  
JJ stood there amazed. He had never seen anyone act so calm in a fight. It was like fighting was something Logan did everyday. Logan looked at JJ and said, "Let's go."  
  
Scott parked the four wheeler in the shed. He got off and walked towards the roadhouse in silence, Marie silently following him and still crying. They went in and Scott sat at one of the tables. He motioned for Marie to sit across from him. He put his face in his hands and let out a big sigh.  
  
"Scott I know what your going to say and..." Marie started.  
  
"Marie save it because you don't know what I'm going to say. I'm trying not to think about what would have happened if we hadn't of been there. Marie, if something would have happened to you... do you realize what that would have done to dad?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Scott I didn't realize it had gotten that far." Marie was trying to keep her cries from waking her dad.  
  
Scott looked at his sister with relief and sympathy. He stood up and walked over to her picked her up and engulfed her into a tender hug. "It's okay Marie, your safe now and I'm not mad at you. Okay?" Marie nodded and looked up at Scott, "I promise I won't see him again. Just please don't tell daddy."  
  
Before Scott could answer JJ and Logan walked in. "Marie what the hell were you thinkin? I told you to stay away from that bastard!" JJ said. Logan stayed quiet and walked behind the bar to fix an ice pack for JJ's hand.  
  
"I know but you don't understand...." Marie began.  
  
"Like hell I don't understand," JJ said as he took the ice pack from Logan. "You know what he did to Leah and you went ahead and gave into him! Did you sleep with him?"  
  
"JJ!" Scott said. "That's enough alright just drop it!"  
  
Logan was uncomfortable with the way this was going so went up to his loft As he went up the stairs he heard Marie say that she hadn't and that's why John was angry with her. /Bastard, I swear if he ever comes around Marie I'm not gonna think twice about killing his ass./  
  
JJ was still fuming, "Marie I'm so disappointed in you! Why didn't you listen to me? This really pisses me off!"  
  
"Alright JJ that's enough! You get any louder and your gonna wake up dad. How about you and I go for a drive and cool you off." Scott started pushing him through the door. He turned to Marie and said, "Why don't you go clean up and then call Kitty to come get you. Go over to her house for awhile."  
  
Marie said okay and then headed up stairs.  
  
Kitty pulled into the packed parking lot of the roadhouse. "Are you sure you gonna be okay?" It was eight o' clock and Marie was ready to face her brothers and even worse her daddy. She had spent the afternoon crying in Kitty's bedroom telling her the whole story.  
  
"Yeah I'll be alright," Marie said.  
  
"Well if you need me call me."  
  
"Thanks KitKat, I will." Marie got out the car and walked towards the door. She could her the music going from the car and it grew louder as she walked in.  
  
"Hey Boo where you been all day?" Marie smiled, it was Larry the bouncer/security guy. He was a large black man who was ruff on the outside, but if you ever got to know him, you would know he couldn't hurt a fly.  
  
"I've been at Kitty's all afternoon. Ya'll been busy tonight? Any trouble?"  
  
"Nope, no fights yet."  
  
"Good I didn't miss anything. Tell your wife I said hello." She left Larry laughing at the front door.  
  
As Marie walked behind the bar to go up stairs she saw her dad down on the other end. Logan's back was turned fixing mixed drinks. She looked out on the crowded floor for Scott or JJ. She saw them both sitting at two different tables talking to old school friends.  
  
"Hey kid."  
  
"Hey Logan." Still to shameful to look at Logan she kept walking past him.  
  
"Hey blue eyes where have you been?" Her dad asked as she approached him.  
  
"I went to Kitty's for awhile," Inwardly Marie was glad that her brothers hadn't said anything to her dad. "I'm going to go on up stairs," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
When she reached the top she looked over the balcony to watch the floor. This was one of her favorite things to do with JJ when they were kids, and her dad couldn't find anyone to watch them. She could see the dance floor packed with line dancers dancing to the "Boot Scootin Boogie" by Brooks and Dunn. She watched Scott help Logan tend the bar while her dad talked to friends. Unnoticed to Marie Logan just spilled liquor all over his shirt and had started walking up the stairs to get a new one.  
  
"Excuse me kid," Logan said as he walked into the door of his room. He left the door opened as he grabbed a shirt from a chair. "Hey kid let me ask you something," Logan said as he changed shirts in front of her. "Okay." Marie sat down on the top step and looked up at him as he came out of the apartment. She was having to recover from seeing him without his shirt. /Damn I didn't know a man could have so many abs!/ Logan and sat down and looked at her, "Was that guy the one who bruised your arm?"  
  
Marie looked down in shame. "Yeah it was him." She looked up at him and saw his jaw sticking out from being clenched. She decided that Logan looked good no matter what expression he made.  
  
"You know Marie," He began "a girl like you deserves a whole lot better than that, and don't get upset, but as young as you are you don't need to start making bad choices early."  
  
"I know. Thank you for helping me."  
  
Logan nodded and stood up to go back downstairs. He turned and faced Marie with a stern look, "And know this, that if that son of a bitch lays another hand on you I will kill'em that's a promise, and I always keep my promises."  
  
Before Marie could respond he turned and walked down the stairs. /Uh-oh I think I'm starting to see why Kitty likes older guys. I think this will be very interesting./ Marie walked into the apartment with a happy smile on her face.  
  
Marie woke up before her brothers and dad the next morning. She got dressed to go to her mammaw's to help with breakfast. As she left she stepped in her dad's room to remind him about breakfast. When she got to the shed to get the four wheeler she saw that it was out of gas. "Damnit," She muttered.

"There a problem kid?" Marie turned to see Logan leaning against the door frame of the shed.

"What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be dead like the rest of em?" Logan smiled and walked towards her "When I was in the military I didn't get but like five hours asleep every night, so I guess I'm used to it."  
  
"Oh," Marie said. "Well, I'm going to my mammaw's to help with breakfast. You are coming right?" She got off the four wheeler and walked past Logan towards the road.  
  
"Yeah I wouldn't want miss those biscuits every one tells me are so good. What are you gonna do walk?" Now Logan thought this was not a good idea. He was thinking about John still being out there.  
  
"Yeah its only about two miles down the road, maybe not even that much."  
  
"I could give you a ride," Logan said as he pointed to his bike. "If you wanted one."  
  
/Hell yeah!/ Thought Marie. /A ride with you would be just fine./ "Sure, that would be great. Thanks"  
  
"Hop on. Have you ever ridden one before?"  
  
"Well not one exactly this big." /Oh shit! Why I did I say it that way! Stupid Marie, stupid/. "I mean um, I mean I've ridden dirt bikes before." Marie was glad that his back was toward her so he couldn't see her blushing.  
  
Logan grinned at her choice of words. "Just put your feet here and hold on to me. Here's my helmet."  
  
As he drove off Marie held on tight to Logan. She flattened her palms against his chest and could feel his muscles through his shirt. Marie didn't want this ride to end. Logan couldn't help but think how good it felt to have someone riding with him again. They both felt disappointment as Logan pulled into the gravel driveway. Logan stayed seated on the bike as Marie got off. He watched her take off the helmet and tilt her head to shake her long hair. Logan looked away with guiltiness of his feelings.  
  
"Wow that was great. You gonna have to take me for a longer ride next time," Marie said giving Logan her best smile.  
  
"We'll see," Logan said without looking at her. And without even saying goodbye he started the bike and drove off.  
  
Marie stood there for a second wondering what the hell happened to make his mood change. She couldn't help but think how nice it was to hold onto him. She knew that she was too young for him now, but she couldn't help but think what if she worked on getting close to him, then when she is older maybe he could fall in love her. Just then standing in her mammaw's driveway Marie made a promise to  
herself. /I'm gonna make Logan fall so in love with me that he is not gonna know what hit him./  
  
At the same time while Logan was still driving he made a promise to himself. /You will not mess this up. You got a good thing goin' for ya. Don't let your feelings get in the way. You can't take anymore heartache./ As Logan continued driving he couldn't help but miss the warmth that her arms brought while riding with him. /Your in deep shit bub./  
  
"You comin' in sugar?"  
  
Marie turned and faced her mammaw and started walking towards the house. "Good morning. You sleep well?" Marie gave her a hug and when she drew back she looked in her mammaw's face. The older woman was searching Marie's face. She let out a small laugh and asked "What is it Mammaw?"  
  
"Nothing sugar you just look radiant. That's all."  
  
"Must be the wind," Marie said smoothly. She was trying to be careful she knew her mammaw could read her like a book. "The boy on the bike was Logan Carter in case you were interested."  
  
"My dear, that was no boy on that bike." Her Mammaw (Julia Ann from this point on) said. She was still watching Marie, "And did you say that was Logan Carter? I haven't seen him in over ten years. What's he doin' now days?"  
  
"He moved into the loft and is helping dad with the bar. I think he's been having it rough for awhile now."  
  
"What about his dad?"  
  
"He was killed in a construction accident a year or so after they moved. He's coming to eat with us I hope you don't mind?"  
  
"Oh no I don't mind at all. The more the better. You know I can remember when him and Scott would cut the yard for us and bushhog the pasture for your pappaw." Julia Ann smiled remembering old memories.  
  
"I didn't recognize him at first, I can vaguely recollect anything about him and Scott being good friends."  
  
"Well that's hard to believe," Julia Ann smiled at Marie. "You used to have the biggest crush on him when you were five."  
  
"Yeah I remember that," Marie said trying not to smile so big. She knew she was caught and that her mammaw knew exactly how she was feeling.  
  
"One time ya'll were over here and the boys were out in the yard doing some work. They came in to get some lemonade, and you handed Logan his glass and told him I put extra lemon juice in it for you.' I can still remember the look on his face when he took a sip. But he just smiled and said, thanks kid.' then when you  
weren't looking he poured it down the drain!"  
  
Marie laughed remembering the day that happened, "I remember that. He still calls me kid."  
  
"After that when they went back outside you looked at me and said When I'm 22 Logan and I are going to get married.' Oh Marie, you still have that same innocence that you did back then and that makes you so beautiful."  
  
Marie just smiled at her mammaw and started making the dough for the biscuits.  
  
As Julia Ann cooked the eggs, Marie took the biscuits out of the oven. She buttered two for her dad, and hoping to make a peace offering to JJ whom she hadn't spoken with yet, she took the two middle biscuits and buttered them for him too. Just then she heard two pickup trucks drive up. "Here they come," she announced.  
  
Julia went to the refrigerator to get two cokes for Scott and JJ and milk for Jack. "What does Logan want to drink?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Julia went to the door and welcomed her guest, "Howdy boys, come on in."  
  
Scott and JJ gave their hugs and kisses. Jack came in and greeted his mother-n-law with a hug. Logan entered with reluctance he wasn't used to all this family stuff. "Hello Mrs. Warren, how have you been?"  
  
"Logan Carter! It's been to long. You've turned into such a fine looking young man. And to answer your question I've been good. You?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Logan, I hope the way you like your eggs hasn't changed because I fixed yours the way you used to eat them."  
  
"That'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah Mammaw just give' em anything I'm sure he'll eat," Scott said.  
  
"What can I get you to drink, Logan?" Marie asked.  
  
"I'll take a coke."  
  
This smells great Mammaw. You know I've been underfed since I moved, so I hope you have plenty," said JJ.  
  
"You bet I do and I expect for ya'll to eat it all. Well, it's ready ya'll help yourselves."  
  
Marie handed her daddy the plate she fixed for him so he wouldn't have to wait. "Thanks blue eyes, you sure know how to treat your ole dad."  
  
Then Marie took the plate with the middle biscuits and walked over to JJ. He looked at her as she handed him the plate. "I saved the best for you." She said with a small smile. "Well, lets hope you always save the best for the right person," JJ told her. Marie took the hint and hugged her brother. "I just don't want you to get hurt Marie, sorry for the way I acted."  
  
"I love you Jack Summers JR. and don't ever forget it."  
  
Just then Scott hollered out "Who took the middle biscuits?"  
  
"Marie saved them for her favorite brother," JJ grinned.  
  
"Yeah well you may be her favorite now, but wait till she sees what I got her for her birthday. We'll see her who her favorite is then."  
  
"You never know, she might like my present better?"  
  
"You don't have any money JJ, what did you get me Scott?"  
  
"You'll find out Friday, and no sooner than that."  
  
"Your staying that long?"  
  
"Yep, I wouldn't miss my only sister's 18th birthday."  
  
"So, Marie what are you going to do for you birthday?" JJ asked mischievously. He knew perfectly well she wanted to do.  
  
Marie gave her brother a look and said, "I was hoping daddy would let a few friends come to the bar..." she looked at her dad, who was reading the paper.

Jack looked up at her daughter and said, "We'll see."  
  
"All we wanna do is dance, daddy I promise," Marie said hopefully.  
  
"Well JJ said something about maybe I oughta let you, so it's okay," Jack said without looking up from the paper.  
  
"Happy Birthday, sis," JJ said grinning.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you!" A squealing Marie jumped up and hugged her dad and brother.  
  
"You know Jack," Julia Ann started to say, "Marie could really use a car now. What about gettin one for her birthday."  
  
"She can go awhile without one for now," Jack said still not looking up.  
  
Marie didn't care, she was on cloud nine. Besides she hopes to have an excuse for Logan to drive her around on his motorcycle.  
  
"That was a fine meal Mrs. Warren." Logan said as he got up to leave. Everyone else had moved to the livingroom to talk, Logan felt like it was time for him to go.  
  
"What's your hurry?" Julia Ann asked.  
  
"I've got a lot of work to do."  
  
"Alright, but don't be a stranger, you hear."  
  
"I won't, thanks," Logan said with a small smile.  
  
Marie walked into the kitchen looking to see where Logan went. She started to help wash dishes. "Did Logan leave?"  
  
"Yeah sugar he did, he seems so sad. He didn't say word at all through breakfast." Logan's actions didn't go unnoticed to Marie, she hoped that after everything settles down they would get a chance to talk.  
  
Marie's birthday.....................  
  
"Here you go Larry, this is Marie's list of people to let in." Logan said as they got ready to open. "She told me that they would be coming about eight, with the exception of Kitty of course, she will be here early."  
  
"Of course," Larry stated. "You know all these kids used to give me hell trying to get in here and now they are finally allowed, I'm gettin old."  
  
Logan laughed then turned very serious "There is one kid who might try to get in, and that's John Allerdyce. He's not allowed whatsoever. Catch my drift?"  
  
"I sure do boss man, I know exactly who your talking about. He won't get pass me that's for sure."  
  
"Okay good."  
  
Meanwhile Marie was upstairs getting ready, she was waiting for Kitty to get here to fix her hair. That's when she heard the phone ring. "Hello"  
  
"Hey girl, happy birthday!"  
  
"Ororo! How is your vacation?" Ororo Munroe has been a waitress at the bar since Marie was 14 and always has been sort of a big sister to Marie.  
  
"Girl its great! I only have a minute, but I wanted to call and tell you happy birthday."  
  
"Thanks, guess what. Daddy is lettin' me start next weekend."  
  
"That's great. I'll be back by then and I'll teach you how to work those tips."  
  
Marie laughed, "I'm sure Daddy will like that."  
  
"Yeah well, he'll have to get over it. I gotta go girl, love ya!"  
  
"Bye,Ro."  
  
Marie hung up and turned face to face with Scott. "Who was that?"  
  
"Ororo. She's on vacation, it's too bad your leaving this weekend because she won't be back till Thursday." Marie knew exactly how her brother felt about Ororo. Every time Scott came down they would flirt outrageously with each other. She always wondered why they never gave into their feelings, seeing how neither has had a steady boyfriend or girlfriend since they met.  
  
"Yeah well I have to get back to work, can't stay and play all the time."  
  
Just then Kitty burst through the front door of the apartment. Her hands were full of bags, "Marie, could you please come help me!"  
  
"Here Kitty I'll help you," Scott said as she dropped everything.  
  
"Oh Scott, I didn't see you!" Kitty said a little over zealously. "How are you? And thank you so much."  
  
Marie just rolled her eyes at her friend, "Come on Kitty lets get ready."  
  
"Alright, thanks Scott. See you later."  
  
"Right" Scott said walking away, he still couldn't believe that Kitty had a crush on him. Then again yes he could he thought smiling to himself.  
  
"So are you ready to have some fun?" Kitty asked as they shut Marie's bedroom door. "I saw Logan downstairs, if ever was a man made to wear flannel and jeans it was him. Do you think Scott would dance with me just once tonight?"  
  
"Kitty! Please, just breathe okay?" Marie said laughing at her friend.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm just totally psyched that your daddy is letting you have the party here. Oh and happy birthday!"  
  
"Thank you. Now lets get down to business, the first thing on the list; what to wear?"  
  
"Yes lets get started on Operation get Logan to Notice I'm Legal.'"  
  
"Kitty! I can't believe you! Why would you think I d want Logan to notice me?" Deep down she knew she shouldn't be shocked. After all what's a best friend if they can't read you like a book.  
  
"Oh come on! For the past two weeks since that day with John you've been nothing but Logan this and Logan that'."  
  
"Yeah I have, haven't I?"  
  
"But that's cool because he's a good guy and a damn fine one at that. Let's get started."  
  
As they both got ready and helped each other with their hair the time flew. Both Kitty and Marie decided to wear their best jeans with a dressy shirt. Kitty wore a black shirt which made her blond highlights stand out. Marie decided on a white sleeveless turtleneck. When Kitty stepped out of the bathroom she let out a  
whistle. "Girl you are going to be a heartbreaker tonight!"  
  
"You really think so? I feel so plain. Is my hair all right?"  
  
"Trust me your hair is fine. I wish mine was still this long," Kitty said as she put on her silver hoop earrings. "And Logan is for sure gonna start taking notice of you."  
  
Marie looked at her alarm clock and noticed the time "Holy shit! Kitty its eight o'clock. We've got to get downstairs."  
  
They raced down the stairs and just before they opened the door to the bar they paused to look each over one last time. They could hear the music and the crowd of people.  
  
"You ready?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Hell yeah," Marie said as she pushed the door opened.  
  
"It's about damn time!" Scott shouted over the noise. He was fixing drinks for someone. "I thought I was going to have to come get you!"  
  
"Is everyone here?" Marie asked. She could see that her dad, and Logan, along with Scott were tending the bar. She saw Bobby and the rest of her friends over by the pool tables. They started moving towards the end of the bar to get from behind it. Marie realized that she was going to have to pass Logan.  
  
Logan was busy getting drinks when he noticed Marie and her friend. "Hey kid, happy birthday."  
  
"Thanks Logan." She was trying to ignore the goofy looks coming from Kitty.  
  
"Look I didn't get you anything, but how about I give you another ride on the bike? A longer one this time."  
  
Marie was to focused on trying not to scream that she didn't answer. Kitty nudged her in the back and brought her back to reality. "Umm yeah that would be fantastic."  
  
"Okay have fun tonight."  
  
"We will," Kitty said grabbing Marie and walking away.  
  
"Blue eyes, look at you! You look real beautiful darlin'. Happy birthday." Her dad gave her a kiss and continued working.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kitty shouted. A round of hey's went towards them. Bobby got up and gave them both a hug. "Happy birthday Marie, you look real nice tonight."  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Drake."  
  
"What about me?" Kitty asked teasingly.  
  
"Why Miss Kitty Pryde! You look amazing. How about we dance?"  
  
Marie laughed at her two friends. She joined them on the dance floor with another guy friend. She loved this.  
  
Logan watched Marie dance with her friends as he was wiping the bar down. He was wondering why a jealous feeling was coming over him. He knew he had make a mistake offering to take her for a ride on the bike, but he couldn't help but feel guilty not getting her anything for her birthday.  
  
"See anything you like out there Logan?"  
  
"Huh?" Logan asked and turned to face Scott who was also looking out onto the crowded floor.  
  
"Who is it that's got your fantasies going? Is it the blond at the jukebox or the redhead at the pool tables? You always went for redheads didn't you?"  
  
"Naw I'm more of a brunette kind of guy," Logan said without thinking.  
  
"Brunette, huh lets see if I can spot her." Scott's eyes started to scan the floor looking at all the brunettes.  
  
Realizing his mistake Logan quickly said, "I haven't seen any here my type tonight."  
  
Just then Scott's eyes landed on his sister. Then he looked back at Logan who had busied himself with a customer. / He couldn't be into Marie./ Scott dismissed the idea and went to fixing drinks.  
  
"Excuse me everyone!" Jack shouted from the microphone on the stage. No one paid attention so he pulled the plug on the jukebox. "Now that I got everyone's attention, I have announcement to make."  
  
Marie looked up from where she was dancing, she didn't know what her daddy was up too. "What the hell is he doin'?" she asked Scott as he walked up.  
  
"Just relax, Marie," he told her.  
  
"My daughter, Marie Ann Summers has a birthday today. She is now 18. Now Marie is my only daughter, and we have a song that we used to dance too when she was a little girl. I promise we'll crank things back up after this but I wanna dance with my daughter. So wadda ya say, blue eyes want to dance with me?"  
The crowd cheered and some shouted happy birthday'. She noticed her uncle Tony at the bar making a scene trying to embarrass her.  
  
Marie smiled and nodded. Then she saw Scott start the jukebox again.  
  
When Marie heard the song she had to fight back tears. It was the same one that her momma and daddy used to dance too. The song was 'Baby Blue' by George Strait.  
  
_She looked so much like a lady  
But she was so much like a child  
A devil when she held me close  
An angel when she smiled  
_  
Logan watched as Jack danced with Marie. He smiled at the words of the song, thinking that they described Marie perfectly.  
  
_She always held it deep inside  
But somehow I always knew  
She'd go away when the grass turned green  
And the sky turned baby blue  
  
Baby blue was the color of her eyes  
Baby blue like the Colorado skies  
Like a breath of spring she came and left  
And I still don't know why so  
Here's to you and whoever holds my Baby Blue tonight  
_  
"Daddy, thank you for letting me have a party here tonight. And for letting me start to work here next weekend."  
  
"Your welcome, I'm sorry that I can't give you a car just yet, but your welcome to use my truck anytime."  
  
"I know Daddy, and I don't need a car right now anyways."  
  
"Marie, you look so much like your mother when she was your age."  
  
Marie laid her head on her dad's shoulder and thought about her mom. She really couldn't remember her that well. What she does remember is mostly from pictures and that's all.  
  
_She brought colors to my life  
That my eyes had never touched  
And when she taught me how to care  
I never cared so much  
I try not to think of her but I fall asleep and do  
And drift off where the grass is green  
And the sky is baby blue  
_  
"Alright, Logan that's the second time I've caught you staring at my sister. What's going on?" Scott asked as he walked up behind the bar. "Please tell me you don't have the hots for my sister."  
  
Logan looked at Scott, he could tell he wasn't angry, he might even be teasing Logan. Before Logan could respond Scott continued, "Because you know Marie is no longer jailbait, and when she starts working here all those guys are going to be hitting on her, and she needs someone to keep and eye on her."  
  
Logan stared at Scott in confusion. "Are you saying that's cool with you if I find your sister attractive? Wait... I mean if I do, because I don't, but believe me Scooter you don't want guys like me going after your sister." And with that Logan walked away to get someone a drink.  
  
"Hell, Logan you're an alright guy... maybe you know a little old for her but you're a good guy," Scott said with a small laugh.  
  
"Listen Scott, I'm not after your sister okay? But I will look after when she's out on the floor, alright."  
  
"Thanks Logan. Like I said you're a good guy."  
  
"And I'm only 11 months older than you, Scooter so I don't wanna here any old man shit coming from you."  
  
"Yeah I know. I can't believe I'm gonna be 27 this year. I'm ready to settle down and get married, but its like I can't find the time to find the right girl."  
  
Logan looked over towards the door and he heard Larry hollering at someone. He couldn't see who it was but he had a feeling.  
  
"What do you think is going on over there with Larry?" Scott asked noticing the commotion too.  
  
"I don't know. Watch the bar while I go check it out."  
  
"You can't come in, you'll have to leave," Larry said as he let more people inside.  
  
"Why the hell not?" John asked.  
  
"Like I said before were only allowed so many people due to fire hazards and shit."  
  
"Like hell.. I need to see Marie."  
  
"Is there a problem Larry?" Logan asked walking up. He could see that John still had marks on him from the last time Logan saw him.  
  
"Yeah there is," John began, he was clearly drunk. He didn't seem to recognize Logan. "This bastard won't let me in. And won't tell me why the hell not!"  
  
"Well, that would be because I told him not too," Logan said smoothly, he was leaning up against the door way with arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" John asked.  
  
"I'm the man that gave you this shiner," Logan said as he reached out and touched the tip of John's nose.  
  
"Why you son of a bitch!" John lunged at Logan and started swinging his fist. He hit Logan one good time and threw him off for a second. Logan just looked at John and rubbed his jaw. Larry asked Logan if he wanted him to get Tony. Logan just told him not yet, then he swung one at John and knock him down to the ground. As Logan walked back to the door John came back and started fighting again.  
  
"Aww, hell boy! Why couldn't you just had stayed down," Larry mumbled. Then in his deep voice boomed over the noise "Tony! Jack! We have a situation out here!" Logan and John were still at it when Tony and Jack walked up, along with the whole bar.  
  
"Uncle Tony! Are you gonna do anything?" Marie asked as Logan got hit and blood flew out of his mouth.  
  
"It's best for them to fight it out, besides Logan almost has him out," Tony replied.  
  
Just then Logan realized that there was a crowd. He saw Marie in the front so he decided to put an end to it. With one last punch he knocked John back down to the ground and this time he didn't get up.  
  
"Alright son," Tony said grabbing John "let's go. Jack I'm gonna need you and Larry to give me a statement."  
  
"Marie take Logan up to his apartment and clean him up," Jack told his daughter. "Scott you watch the bar."  
  
Marie took Logan's arm and put it over her shoulders, so he could lean against her. "I'm fine." Logan told her as they reached the door to his apartment.  
  
"Just relax and let me help you."  
  
Marie got some ice for him to put on his eye, she went across the hall to get the first aid kit from her apartment. When she returned Logan saw that he had got blood all over her white shirt. "Sorry about your shirt."  
  
Marie looked down at her shirt, "Oh that's alright, I'll just bleach it. Lean back so I can put this bandage on your lip."  
  
As Logan leaned back he watched Marie with his good eye. He took in the curves of her face, as she focused on her task. He raised his hand to rest on her hip, he did this to brace himself and to push her away incase she hit a sore spot. Then she turned and got a wet rag to wipe the rest of the blood.  
  
"You know John was the first boy I ever kissed. Just incase you thought I've been nothing but a tease to him. I thought he actually cared for me, that is until I realized I am one of the few girls in this town who he hasn't had and that's why he was interested in me."  
  
"I didn't think that." Logan hissed as she rubbed the rag across his cheek bone.  
  
"I'm sorry, its just that you had dirt on your face. I'm sorry you got in a fight too." As Marie looked Logan over she absentmindedly began rubbing her fingers through his hair to get the dirt out.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, he jumped me first.." Logan realized he was enjoying her fingertips on him too much and he knew it had to stop. He grabbed her wrist and pushed them gently away. "Thank you for your help, but I better get back downstairs."  
  
Marie smiled a thin smile and started gathering up her first aid kit. "You know, you better be a fast healer, because I'll be expecting my first long bike ride soon."  
  
Logan turned to question her, "What do you mean first'?"  
  
"You never know Logan, I might like it so much you'll have to give me another one." Then Marie walked out before Logan could respond.  
  
Kitty and Bobby were talking to Scott when Marie came back down stairs. "Marie look at your shirt! It has blood all over it," Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah Logan's nose was bleeding bad at first."  
  
"Is he okay?" Scott asked.  
  
"He'll be down in a second, he's changing his clothes. Oh I hate that John! Why the hell did he have to come here on my birthday."  
  
"Well you shouldn't have to worry about him anymore," Bobby began, "he took and offshore job, he's leaving in two days."  
  
"Well that'll make JJ happy," Kitty said.  
  
"It'll make us all happy," Marie commented.  
  
"Well I'm outta here, its gettin' late," Bobby said getting off the bar stool and gave Marie a hug over the bar since she was still standing behind it.  
  
"But its only eleven."  
  
"Yeah but this farm boy has to help daddy mend fences in the morning," Bobby said laughing.  
  
"I'll walk you out," Kitty told him  
  
"Bye Marie happy birthday!"  
  
"Bye thanks for comin'."  
  
"You know I think those two might like each other," Scott said, "I saw the way they danced with each other tonight."  
  
"You think so? Or are you just jealous because Kitty didn't give you her undivided attention tonight."  
  
"Grow up Marie."  
Marie walked over to the rest of her friends and explained what happened. They all said they had to go home too. Marie said goodbye half heartedly. She felt as though her birthday bombed.  
  
"Marie! Telephone!" Scott called from the bar.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I called to tell you happy birthday because it sounds like its been pretty awful so far."  
  
"Hey JJ, so you heard huh?"  
  
"Yeah that bastard! How's Logan?"  
  
"He's not too bad I fixed him up. As a matter of fact he's coming back downstairs now."  
  
"Sorry I couldna been there."  
  
"That's alright JJ, Where are you anyway?"  
  
"Some club close to school. I'm on a payphone, and my time is about up. Love ya sis, and happy birthday."  
  
"Love ya too. Bye."  
  
Marie hung up the phone and turned to see her dad walking towards the bar, he looked like he could hurt someone. /Here it comes./ "Would anyone like to clue me in on what the hell happened tonight?" Jack asked.  
  
"Dad," Scott began "last weekend when Logan, JJ and I went fishing, Marie met with John at the same location..."  
  
Jack turned to glare at Marie, who had her head down.  
  
"...she didn't know we were there so we moved closer to check it out. JJ didn't like the guy and was upset about Marie meeting him. When we got closer John was yelling and about to hit Marie..."  
  
Jack sucked in a deep breath and muttered "Son of a bitch!"  
  
"but Logan," Scott pointed to Logan who was standing behind him still holding ice too his eye,"stepped in before he was able too. And I got Marie out of there, JJ stayed to discuss' things with John."  
  
"And I told Larry not to let him in whatsoever, so when he kept pushing Larry I walked over to see if I could help," Logan said.  
  
Jack turned to look at his daughter who was still not looking at anybody. He saw that Kitty had come from somewhere and had wrapped a arm around Marie for comfort. Then he looked around the bar there was still a large crowd and the music was going pretty loud. He turned to face Marie again. "Logan your done for the night so get some rest. Scott do you mind running the bar for awhile?"  
"No, sir I don't mind."  
  
Jack and Marie walked silently upstairs.  
  
"Logan you should get some rest, you look like shit," Scott told as him as Logan sat down at the bar.  
  
"That's because I feel like shit, besides I'm not going to get any rest tonight with this headache." Logan had gotten rid off the ice and was holding a long neck bottle up to his head.  
  
"He did get you pretty good there across the jaw, and the eye and the upper lip and..."  
  
Logan looked up at Scott with a raised eyebrow, "You keep that up and a lot people are going to think were twins." Scott walked away laughing at his friends comment. "I don't think so pal, you have way more facial hair than me."  
  
Jack and Marie sat down at the small kitchen table across from each other. "Marie, why did you see that boy after I told you not to?"  
  
"I don't know why. When we would talk he didn't sound like the type of guy you and JJ said he was."  
  
"Did he ever hurt you?"  
  
"Once he grabbed me because I walked away from him, but that's when I decided to break it off. I swear I haven't seen him since that day that Scott told you about."  
  
"Well I'm not mad at you. Just pissed that I didn't pay more attention."  
  
Marie got up and hugged her father "I love you daddy and I promise to listen from now own."  
  
"I love you too, blue eyes. Alright I'm goin' downstairs. Are you gonna come back down?"  
  
"Yeah I'm going to change my shirt first."  
  
When Marie came downstairs she saw that mostly everyone had moved out. Her dad was calling out last call for alcohol' and Scott was putting up glasses, while Logan who was still sitting down counted the tips from the huge jar that sat on the bar. Kitty was helping him straighten out all the bills.  
  
"You guys need any help?"  
  
"You can start cleaning the tables and puttin' the chairs up." her dad told her.  
  
"So Marie besides the big fiasco with John, did you have a pretty good birthday?"Kitty asked her.  
  
"Yeah it was alright." She had her back turned to everyone putting up the chairs.  
"Well, You know its still your birthday," Scott said,"for like ten more minutes."  
  
Marie turned around to look at everyone. Kitty and Scott both sounded like they were being mischievous. When she faced them she saw a small cake with a candle and one small present. "Oh you guys!" Then her dad, Scott and Kitty started to sing "Happy Birthday." Logan just sat back out of the way and watched the whole scene, he tried to smile but it hurt to much. He watched as Scott and Marie told the story of when their dad had tried to bake a cake one year while he was drunk. He watched Marie as she laughed and was glad that her birthday ended on a high note.  
  
While Kitty was busy talking with Scott, Marie walked over to Logan, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
Logan looked at her with a small smile and said, "Probably."  
  
"When are you gonna take me for my birthday ride?"  
  
"When the wind won't hurt my face."  
  
"Just don't get in anymore bar fights alright?"  
  
"Well, kid if you don't date anymore jerks I won't have too."  
  
"Trust me, my first jerk will be my last one," Marie said smiling. "Thank you for keeping him outta of here, and I'm sorry you have to be in pain because of me."  
  
"Well a few of my friends seem to think your worth it. So I guess its okay."  
  
Marie gathered up her courage and leaned in real close so she could whisper, "So tell me Logan, do you think I'm worth it or did you just fight' em because he threw the first punch?" As Marie walked away she smiled back at him.  
  
Logan looked down at the beer he was drinking. "Oh yeah darlin' your worth it, that's for sure," He mumbled to himself. He shook his head in disbelief at his own admittance and said, "Your in deep shit Logan Carter, deep shit."


	3. Two Hard Nights and One Day of Play

Title: Summerside Roadhouse #3: Two Hard Nights and One Day of Play  
Author: Cassandralee112084  
Email: Cassandralee112084atyahoodotcom  
Rating: pg13  
Summary: Marie starts her job at the bar, Logan takes her for a ride.  
Series: Summerside Roadhouse  
Category: AU  
Disclaimer: I Cassandra Lee do not own any known Marvel or fox  
characters.  
Archive: DDFH  
Feedback: Yes please  
Author's Notes:/indicates unspoken thoughts/

Note to reviewers: Amelia, Thanks for the Review! I'm glad you like it so far. Hmmm you think Remy should be brought in? Well, he just may...but be warned I'm a huge W/R fan. :) Whoever you are, Thanks for your review. I hope this wasn't too long of a wait. I like your siggy by the way.  
  
"You really have to flirt with the guys, you know get them worked up, but only leave them wanting more don't let them think your easy, and..." Ororo was giving Marie suggestions on how to make good tips, when she was cut off by Jack "Ro, don't be teaching Marie how to get attention, she'll get enough with what she's wearin'."  
  
"Jack we've already discussed Marie's uniform." Ororo and Jack had a knock down drag out over what Ororo had chose for Marie to wear. Marie was wearing tight low cut jeans with a red tank top that looked like it had been shrunk twice its size. Ororo was wearing a similar outfit except with a white tank top.  
  
"Besides dad, you want me to do good on my first night working at the bar, right?" Marie smiled sweetly at her dad, who just mumbled under his breath and walked off.  
  
"Ro do think I'll do good? I'm a little nervous that I'll cause more work than actually working."  
  
"Girl you'll be just fine, just remember if anyone gives you trouble just let me know."  
  
"Kay thanks."  
  
"Come on we've got to set up the tables."  
  
As they walked down stairs Ororo asked Marie to tell her about Logan. "Well, he's really difficult to read, one second he'll be a cocky bastard, then all of a sudden he'll be all quiet and shit."  
  
"Is he cute?"  
  
"Sexy as hell," Marie said giggling. "He's a pretty nice guy."  
  
Marie started to fill baskets with peanuts while Ororo put coasters on all the tables. Logan came from the back with two boxes of beers in his hand. "Hey kid, ready for your big night?" He asked without looking at her, he started putting up the beers in the cooler under the bar.  
  
"Yeah," Marie said "although for some reason I'm nervous."  
  
"You'll do alright." Logan looked up from the cooler at Marie, he noticed her outfit. "Does your dad know your wearing that?"  
  
"Yes he does is there a problem with it?"  
  
"No, its just that I might have to do damage control again tonight."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. Have you met Ororo?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ro come over here," Marie called out.  
  
"Logan this Ororo, Ororo this is Logan." Logan shook Ororo's hand  
over the bar.  
  
"Nice to meet you Logan,"  
  
"Same here," Logan said and walked away to get more cases of beer.  
  
"He sure isn't much of a talker is he?" Ororo said.  
  
Marie just laughed and told her no. Then they both got back to work.  
  
"Jack where are my three daiquiris?" Ororo shouted above the noise. It was 7:30 and the crowed was kicking up big time. "Here Ro, how's blue eyes doin'?" Jack asked watching Marie talking to a table of guys. Ororo smiled at Jack, "She's doin' great, don't worry I think with some practice she's gonna be a natural."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
"Hi'ya boys what can I get you tonight?" Marie said as she walked up to a table of four college age guys.  
  
The first three guys gave there order, but when she got to the fourth guy who was sitting closest to Marie he looked up and said "For the first round I'll have your name." Marie rolled her eyes and shifted her weight. She couldn't believe all the pick up lines she's heard all night. "How about you give me the name  
of the drink you want, and I'll consider giving you my name."  
  
"Okay, I'll have a Bud light, bottle"  
  
Marie smiled at the guy and walked away. /He is kinda of cute./ "Logan, I need four Bud lights, bottles."  
  
"Alright"  
  
"I decided I couldn't wait, I just have to know your name." Marie turned to see the guy sit on a stool beside her at the bar.  
  
Marie smiled at the guy, "It's Marie, what's yours?"  
  
"I'm Victor, Victor Creed. Can I buy you a drink?"  
  
"No thank you, I'm working."  
  
"When do you get off? Can I buy you one then?"  
  
Before Marie could answer, Logan came back and answered for her, "Sorry, but shes a minor and we don't serve minors." Marie gave Logan a look as he set the four bottles on her tray.  
  
"Excuse me?" Victor asked, looking at Logan.  
  
"What Logan is telling you is that I'm not legal to drink yet," Marie said  
  
"Well how old are you then? Twenty?"  
  
"Nope try again."  
  
"Nineteen?"  
  
Marie shook her head, she saw Victor's face change to disappointment.  
  
"Oh well, I'll just bring these back to the table," he said and  
walked off. As he walked away, Marie turned to give Logan the evil eye. "Why  
the hell did you have to do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Logan asked as if he hadn't done anything.  
  
"Oh don't play innocent! He was a nice looking guy and you scared him off. Why did you have to make it sound like I m a kid?"  
  
"Because you are," Logan said as he fixed more drinks.  
  
"Logan, how many kids do you know that work in a bar?" Marie said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"One."  
  
Marie let out a groan and stalked off. /I'll show him that I'm no kid./ But Marie didn't get the chance because it got too busy until eleven thirty, and she forgot about showing Logan that she wasn't a kid.  
  
"Whew I think going on vacation put me outta of shape," Ororo said as the last customer left.  
  
"My feet are killing me. I knew these boots would be a bad idea," Marie complained as she sat down at the table with Ororo.  
  
"So how did I do for my first night?"  
"Well you only dropped six trays, so you did alright."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Do think Daddys pissed?"  
  
"No, I remember one night I thought I was a pro at this, so I took a tray with twenty drinks, girl I thought Jack was going to fire me on the spot, when all those drinks crashed."  
  
"Here you go ladies, I'll let you do the honors," Logan said as he walked up with the huge tip jar.  
  
"Ooh goody! Money makes me smile," Ororo said as she took the jar and turned it over to dump all the money out. "Marie just put all your tips in here and we can divide them up."  
  
"Logan did Dad go upstairs?"  
  
"Yeah, he was tired, so I'll finish up by myself tonight."  
  
"Do you think I did all right?" Marie asked Logan.  
  
"You did fine, kid, you only lost us about a hundred bucks."  
  
"Hey go easy on her, everyone has first bad night. Tomorrow will be better you'll see."  
  
But the next night didn't start off any better for Marie, by seven o'clock she had already dropped four trays.  
  
"Marie, help Logan at the bar and for godsakes don't carry anymore trays!" Jack barked at Marie after she dropped yet another tray.  
  
"Hey kid why such a mad face when you get to work with me?"  
  
"I know I can do this but it's like my whole fuckin' balance system is off!"  
  
"Relax it's no problem. Your dad just wants to make money tonight that's all."  
  
"I'm not in real good mood Logan, so if you'll just show me want to do I'd appreciate it."  
  
"I'll take all the mix drinks and you take the rest."  
  
Marie and Logan got to work. She realized that this was a lot easier than working the floor. Around nine Marie looked up to see Kitty and Bobby walk through the door.  
  
"We've come to check out the working girl," Kitty said as they sat down on the bar.  
  
"How did you guys get in?"  
  
"Kitty sweet talked Larry into it. Besides, how would we buy a beer when your dad knows who we are."  
"Have y'all been busy?," Kitty asked. "And why are you behind the bar? I thought you were working the floor."

"Extremely. I'm working the bar because I kept dropping trays. What have you guys been doing?"  
  
"Went to a movie that's it. We're on our way to the bowling alley to meet the rest of the gang, we wanted to see if you could get off."  
  
"No, I have to stay, but thanks for coming."  
  
"We have to get going. We'll catch you later Marie," Bobby said walking off and dragging Kitty with him.  
  
"Bye, girl! Call me!" Kitty shouted.  
  
Marie watched them leave /I wonder if Scott was right, those two are acting strange./  
  
"Excuse me, can I get a beer?" someone asked Marie.  
  
"Yeah just wait a sec."  
  
"Well I can't, so can I get it now?"  
  
Marie turned to look at this person. "JJ! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to see if my little sister is keeping out of trouble. Plus I brought friends."  
  
"Any of them cute?"  
  
"No you don't, I'd like for these guys to stay my friends, so you stay away."  
  
"When does your classes start?"  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"Hey son, how are ya?" Jack asked as he walked up beside Marie.  
  
"I'm good dad, just checking to see how Marie is doing for her second night."  
  
"Well she's doing better than her first," Jack said as he wrapped his arm around Marie.

"I've dropped a total of eleven trays so far."

"No wonder your behind the bar. Talk to you later I'm gonna go join my friends."  
  
Marie and Ororo sat at the bar counting their moneyafter the bar had closed, "I like working the bar way better than the floor. Plus I got my first phone number from a guy."  
  
"I only got three, I must be losing my touch," Ororo told her. "What about you Logan did you get any numbers?"  
  
Logan dropped the rag he was using and dug into his pockets. "I got lets see..." he started counting. Marie's eyes went wide at all the tiny slips of paper. "I got 15 numbers and a business card with a work, cell phone and fax number. Woman must be desperate."  
  
Ororo and Marie laughed at Logan and continued counting the money. "Looks like we'll have 350 each," Ororo said.  
  
"Really? Good I need school supplies and clothes."  
  
"When do you start?"  
  
"Three weeks from now, I'm so glad this is my senior year. I'm ready for school to be over with!"  
  
"Oh I forgot to give you this." Ororo jumped up and retrieved a small box out of her apron. "It's your birthday present, I got it in San Antonio."  
  
Marie open the box and gasped inside there was beautiful piece of turquoise jewelry. "Oh my Ro it's beautiful."  
  
"It was handcrafted by this old spanish woman, she had the most wonderful stuff in her shop. I saw this and thought it would go perfect with your eyes." Marie jumped up and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Your welcome, well I'm outta here, I'll see you next weekend."  
  
"I'll watch you walk to your car." Marie watched Ororo walk to her car and then shut and locked the doors. She studied the piece of jewelry as she walked back to the bar.  
  
"Whatcha got?" Logan asked as he put the last of the stools on top  
of the bar.  
  
"Ro's present for me," Marie said as she sat on the counter behind the bar, "speaking of presents, how many times am I going to have to ask for mine from you?"  
  
"How about tomorrow at ten?"  
  
"Ten? In the morning? I was wanting to sleep in," Marie said.  
  
"Well wake up at nine, that's sleeping in."  
  
Marie gave Logan a yeah right' look. /I'll need at least an hour and half just to find something to where./ "Logan it's one o'clock in the morin', and you expect to me to get up early to go ridin' with you?"  
  
"There's nothing like a nice ride after two hard days of work," Logan said while Marie kept giving him a look that told him he was crazy. "Hey you brought it up, we don't have to go..."  
  
"No," Marie cut him off, "I'll be ready ten minutes till ten. I'm going to bed goodnight Logan."  
  
"Night kid."  
  
Marie started up the stairs when Logan called after her.."Hey Marie, you did real good working the bar tonight."  
  
Marie smiled and told him thanks. She liked having Logan's approval.  
  
The Next Day....................................  
  
"What the hell are you bringing?" Logan asked when he saw Marie coming down the stairs. She was carrying a book bag.  
  
"Just a few things that's all."  
  
"How long do you think this ride is going to be? Besides you can't be digging through a book bag while on a bike."  
  
"I figured we might stop somewhere," Marie said trying to give Logan the look that she gives her dad when she's trying to manipulate him onto something.  
  
"Stop? Where?" Logan asked shaking his head.  
  
"Well do you remember where Gardner's Road is?"  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty far. Is that where you wanna go?"  
  
"Yes please?"  
  
Logan couldn't resist, it was as if her eyes were telling him he couldn't say no. "Aw hell, it's fine. But we are not staying long."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"Let's go," Logan said turning on his heel and walking out the door, "I already told your dad we're going."  
  
"You did? What did he say?" Marie was worried what her dad would think about Logan taking her for a ride. She wasn't planning on telling him.  
  
"To make sure you wore a helmet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
/I could do this forever./ Marie thought as they drove. She loved the wind her face and being able to be close to Logan. She realized that Logan wasn't driving very fast so when they stopped at stop sign she shouted above the engine, "Can you go faster?" Logan only nodded and took off. She took her hands off Logan and spread them out. Then Logan really boost the speed up which made her scream and  
hold on to him tight. / This girl is crazy,/ Logan thought.

"Did you ever come here before you moved?" Marie asked as they walked up a large hill.  
  
"Yeah to go fishing."  
  
Marie sat on top of the hill facing the pond and Logan sat beside her. Marie took her shoes off and pressed her feet on to the warm grass. "What are you doing taking your shoes off for? I told you were not staying long," Logan said.  
  
Marie just rolled her eyes reached in her bag to get a battery operated radio out. "Logan tell me one thing about you no one else knows?"  
  
Logan was not expecting that and he felt like he was about to be lured into a trap. "What?"  
  
"Tell me something about you that no one else knows. Something I never would have guessed."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"How about I go first," Marie said  
  
"Okay" Logan did not like the feeling to this, but he didn't put a stop to it.  
  
"I only have one memory of my mother," Marie said not looking at Logan "one night when I was five I woke up thirsty and I wanted a drink of water so I called out for Momma, but she didn't come. I heard music coming from downstairs and went to see if she was down there. When I got to the balcony in the hall that overlooks the floor I saw her and daddy dancing. They were dancing to the same song daddy danced with me on my birthday. I just watched, they both were so happy. When they came upstairs Momma asked why I was out of bed, and as she gave me some water and tucked me back in, I asked her why she was so happy. She told me because she was making a sweet memory, with daddy' I asked her why and she told me that when you love someone its nice to make memories with them. Then I asked if dancing makes a sweet memory and she said that dancing makes the sweetest memories. Then she kissed me and said goodnight. She died two months after that and for the life of me I can't remember her before or after that moment." Marie looked at Logan when she finished.  
  
Logan was thinking about Marie's mother, she had meant a lot to him too. "I remember your mother."  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"She was beautiful, you look a lot like her. Same hair and eyes. And till this day I haven't had a chocolate meringue pie like hers, but her biscuits you can cook them just like her."  
  
Marie smiled at the thought, "Probably because my mammaw taught us both how to make them."  
  
"No," Logan said, "I remember Mrs. Warren's biscuits too, and they don't compare to yours or your mother's"  
  
"Really? Maybe it's some secret touch that'll never be known."  
  
"Maybe," Logan said as he propped his arms on his knees playing with a blade of grass. " I also remember when I was ten and my mom left, I ran away. I actually hid in your shed hoping Scott would come out and we could run away together." Logan starting to smile. "Your mom came out to the shed, she had saw me go in and knew my dad was looking for me. She climbed up the ladder to the loft and said, Logan Carter, get your ass down here because I won't be able to get back down!'"  
  
Marie looked at him in confusion, Logan explained, "She was nine months pregnant with you."  
  
"Oh" Marie said.  
  
"She knew just what to say to make me feel better. She talked my dad into letting me stay over with Scott for two weeks right up until you were born, after that dad came and picked me up at the hospital."  
  
"You were there?"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't get to see you."  
  
"Okay your turn," Marie said laying on her back using her arms to prop her head up.  
  
"You don't wanna know anything about me," Logan said seriously.  
  
"Of course I do silly or I wouldna asked," Marie teased not catching the sad tone in his voice.  
  
"I sometimes wonder if I'm responsible for my dad's death," he didn't know why he was telling her, but he found it easier since she wasn't looking into his face. "I was suppose to go to work that day, but instead I slept in. I had stayed out with a girl all night and I was too tired to go with him." Logan stopped to think about what to say next. Marie watched the back of his head as it hung down. She wished she wouldn't have asked now. "He was by himself on a the job sight because it was a Saturday, when he fell of the ladder in the driveway. He bled to death because no one was there to help him."  
  
"Oh Logan I'm sure it wasn't your fault. The same thing could have happened with you there." Marie sat up and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. Logan turned his head and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Well I guess now I'll never know." Marie gave his shoulder a squeeze. They for sat together listening to music of the radio in silence.  
  
"You know," she started, changing the conversation,"Kitty and I, when we would come here to go fishing with our dads, we would get board, so we would throw ourselves down this hill and start rolling down to the bottom. It's not as big as it used to be. I wish we could go back to those carefree days, where I could roll down the hill without thinking twice. One time Kitty didn't watch where  
she was going and landed right in a cow patty. She cried and cried, daddy told her not to fret because it would only help her grow." Marie laughed and was please to see Logan smiling.  
  
"Why don't you go ahead and roll down the hill now?" Logan asked.  
  
"What? You'll have to do it with me."  
  
"Oh no I'll just watch from here."  
  
"But I'll look stupid with no one to do it with. Please?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Marie stood up and walked in front of Logan, she was forming a plan in her mind. /I'm going to make him do this/ She stood in front of Logan grinning. Logan looked up her squinting his eyes because of the sun. "What?" he asked. "Oh shit!" he hollered as Marie rushed towards him and grabbed his shoulders, throwing herself down the hill and taking Logan with her. Marie let out a scream as they  
rolled together. When they got to the bottom they both landed on their backs side by side. Marie was laughing hysterically and Logan was trying to catch his breath. Logan looked over at Marie, "I can't believe you did that you little vixen! You know payback's tough."

Marie tried to talk through her laughing, "It was worth it to see the look on your face!" She burst into another fit of laughter. Logan just looked at her, he wasn't smiling but then he noticed that Marie's nostril's went back and forth when she laughed and it made him start laughing. "You know your nostril's move back and forth when you laugh." Marie covered her nose still giggling  
"I've been told that before."  
  
Logan just stared at her while she looked at him smiling, still letting out a few giggles. He felt the urge to kiss her, but instead he stood up and said its time to go "Now see what we have to do, we have to walk back up this hill and get your stuff."  
  
"Oh well I just might have to push you over again."  
  
"No you won't!"  
  
Marie and Logan returned back to the roadhouse around one in the afternoon. "Thanks for my ride Logan," Marie said while Logan put the cover over his bike.  
  
"Your welcome kid."  
  
"Your going to take me again right?"  
  
Logan just looked up at her wondering how to answer that question. He was doing just what he told himself that he wouldn't do. He's opening the door for them to become more than friends. He knew that if he allowed her to get to close that he'll just have to push her away and hurt her. Luckily Jack walked into the shed, "How was your ride Marie?"  
  
"Great Daddy," Marie said  
  
"Logan is this your father's old bike?"  
  
"Yes, sir. It's the only thing I have left from him."  
  
"What did you do with it while you were in the war?"  
  
"A friend kept it in her garage for me," Marie's mind started racing at the word her', "she made sure it was still running when I came back."  
  
Marie left them talking about the bike. She starting replaying the days events in her head, she let out a small laugh when she thought about Logan's reaction as they rolled down the hill. She wondered about this girl that kept Logan's bike. She though about when they were laying on their backs at the bottom of the hill and how Logan looked at her. Marie could have sworn he was moving in on her, but chose to stand up instead./Oh well,/ thought Marie /I'll give him till spring, or maybe after graduation and he won't be able to resist me any longer./  
  
Marie smiled at the thought of Logan kissing her, not even considering if there was anything or anyone who could keep her and Logan apart. She didn't know how much her life was going to change over the next couple of years.


	4. Revelations and Surprises

Title: Summerside Roadhouse #4: Revelations and Surprises

Author: Cassandra Lee

Email: cassandralee112084atyahoodotcom

Rating: pg13

Series: Summerside Roadhouse

Summary: Logan has a secret, and so does Kitty. With a lot going on in between.

Category: AU

Disclaimer: I Cassandra Lee do not own any known Marvel and Fox characters.

Archive: DDFH and WRFA

Warning: I should mention that if you think 10 years is too much of a age difference don't read. Also this story "Jumps" a lot, it begins in December and ends in the first week of April. I hope it doesn't drive you crazy.

A/N: Thank you Erin, for your advice. I apologize to the people who took interest, and then I took so long getting this out! Hope you enjoy. Oh! One more thing, I watched an episode of "American Dreams" on NBC the other day, and MY JJ is not based on their "JJ" just in case anyone might have thought about that.

============

"Logan? Can I borr...." Marie said as she burst through the door of Logan's apartment without knocking. Over the past few months they had been growing closer despite Logan's best efforts. He couldn't seem to help himself, he could talk to Marie about anything, and it felt good to talk about things. He even told her about how he witnessed his two friends being killed in the war, which is something he hasn't told anyone. Marie felt the same way about Logan, he is the only one that knows she doesn't want to go off to school, that she rather stay and help her dad. They easily settled into a routine of Sunday drives, when they did most of their talking.

No one commented on their growing relationship. Jack already thought of Logan as a son and knew he didn't have to worry about Marie when she was with Logan. Ororo thought it was sweet the way Logan acted every time some guy would hit on Marie at the bar, and the way Marie would act innocently in front of Logan secretly egging him on.

The only ones that seem to have a problem about the relationship is Logan and Marie themselves. Marie wanted more, and Logan wanted to keep a safe distance.

"Logan?" Marie said, as she looked around the apartment. Marie saw a few liquor bottles by the bed, where Logan was asleep. /He never sleeps in the middle of the day./ Marie walked over to the bed and gently shook Logan to wake him up. "Looogannn," she called out in a whisper as she bent over him. "Wake up." It wasn't working, so she took the end of her long hair and tickled his nose. He just brushed it off and rolled over onto his back. Marie let out a sigh. /This calls for desperate measures./ She grabbed both his shoulders and starting shaking him, "Logan Carter! Get your ass out of bed!" Logan shot up and grabbed Marie's wrist and threw her down. Marie didn't know what happened all she knew was that she was now on her back with her arms pinned above her head. Logan was glaring at her and squeezing the life out of her wrists.

"Logan?" Marie whispered.

Logan blinked and started to take in the situation. "Marie, what the hell do you want? I'm in no mood right now."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize waking you up would be such a bad thing. What's wrong with you anyway? You never sleep during the day."

"How would you know? Your usually at school during this time of the day."

"Trust me I know. Could you please let go of me? I promise not to throw water on you or anything."

Logan let go of her and sat back against the headboard of his bed. Marie sat on the edge of the bed watching Logan and rubbing her wrist.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No I'm fine." Marie saw his face relax a little.

"What did you want?"

"Can I borrow your raincoat?"

"For what?"

"Well its been raining for three days and Christmas break started today, so a few of us are going mud ridin'"

"And you need my coat why?"

"Because it's big and warm."

"You don't have to work tonight?"

"No, Daddy's letting me go since it's only a Thursday. Can I borrow your coat?"

"Yeah sure its in the closet."

Marie walked over to his closet and started digging through it. She notice Logan sinking back into his bed and throwing the covers over his head. "Logan, are you okay? Your acting all depressed."

"I just want to sleep this day away as much as possible is that alright with you?"

"Just asking. You don't have to be such an ass about it." She grabbed the coat and starting walking towards the door. She glanced back at Logan wondering what his problem was today.

"Kitty are you and Bobby officially dating yet?" Marie asked. They were sitting around the fire some of the guys built while they took a break from riding the four wheelers.

"Yes, he asked me to go steady with him. Can you believe it? I didn't think guys did that anymore."

"Bobby seems like the type that would. I'm happy for you guys," then under her breath she added. "At least one of us has a boyfriend."

"Oh come on Marie," Kitty said wrapping her arm around her friend "You turn is coming real soon."

"I don't know Kit Kat, it seems as though I'll never get there. Logan totally brushed me off today, he was like a whole different person."

"Maybe you should start looking past Logan."

"What do you mean?" Marie asked, looking Kitty in the eyes.

"Don't get mad okay. It's just remember how I used to be so hung up on Scott?"

Marie nodded her head, "Yeah that was only a few months ago."

"Well what I'm saying is, that I was too busy wondering when the next time he'll be home, that I missed what was right in front of me. I realized at JJ's ball game over Thanksgiving that it was time to put my school girl crush behind me," Kitty searched Marie's face and then continued, "Maybe you should too."

Marie looked away from Kitty. She didn't want to hear what Kitty had to say because she was afraid it might be true. "Kitty, that would make perfect sense, but there is no one for me to fall back on. I know it sounds crazy but I know Logan is it for me. There are no other guys around here, none."

"Well, just think about it alright. You know I have nothing against Logan, I just don't wanna see you hurt."

"Hey! Are you girls just gonna sit there and talk all night or what?" Peter shouted from where he was standing next to Bobby, "We're ready to go."

"Bobby, I'm going to ride with Marie this time, so she won't be all alone," Kitty said, jumping on the back of Marie's four wheeler.

"What about me being alone?" Bobby shouted back laughing. His shouts were lost to the sound of Marie and Kitty spinning off.

"I'll ride with you," Peter said jumping onto Bobby's four wheeler, "mine's out of gas."

"Don't take offense man, but you riding with me doesn't take the place of Kitty." With that Bobby took off after the others.

At one o' clock in the morning, Marie tried to be quiet walking through the door. She was about to walk up the steps when she noticed Logan sitting at table in the far corner.

"Logan?" Marie called out as she walked around the bar.

Logan looked towards Marie. "Hey darlin'."

"What are you doing?" Marie saw several empty bottles of beer and empty shot glasses.

"I'm getting drunk. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like your already there."

"No, I need a few more," Logan said, as he tried to reach for his latest drink, but failed by knocking it over. He tried to catch it, but he fell over onto the floor in the process.

Marie bit her lip to keep from laughing, she had only seen Logan get drunk once before. "Okay big guy lets get you upstairs." It took all of Marie's strength to pull Logan up off the floor. He stood up and propped himself up on Marie. They started walking upstairs, as they got behind the bar Logan stopped to grab two more beers .

"Are you gonna tell me what the hell is wrong with you today?" Marie asked as the got his door.

"Today is my fucking anniversary," Logan said as he walked in, leaving a dumbfounded Marie at the door.

"Excuse me?"

"Yep," Logan sat down on the bed, "I was married on this day five years ago."

Marie sat down on the bed next to Logan, she honestly wasn't expecting this. "Who was she?"

"A girl I met while I was in the military." Logan started pulling his shirt off. After he lost his shirt he started removing his shoes.

"What happened?" Marie asked.

"We fell in love, got married, then I was sent into war." Logan stood up and stumbled catching himself by holding onto Marie who was still sitting on the bed. He started removing his belt buckle, and Marie's eyes went wide. "She decided that she couldn't wait at home by herself all the time. I don't blame her she deserved to go to bed every night, and wake up with someone."

"Umm.. Logan maybe you should wait to do that until I leave," Marie said, when Logan was about to remove his jeans.

"Oh yeah." Logan sat back down and laid on his back next to Marie. "You know she wrote me a letter, I got it just after one my friends was killed. She said that she was sorry and that some part of her would always love me. How can a person do that to someone they say they love?"

"What happened when you came home?" Marie laid down next Logan, propping herself with her elbow.

"She was still living in our house with another man. I was so pissed and so hurt, she never knew what went own while I was out there. I've told you more than anyone, it's not something I could talk about in letters. When I got back she wrote to tell me that she still had my dad's bike and that I could come get it anytime. She wanted a divorce, so I told her I would be back the next day. I never went back."

"So your still married?" Marie had a hint of panic in her voice.

"I think so... I haven't seen her in almost 2 years and I never signed any papers."

"How come you haven't signed the papers?"

"I wanted to punish her I guess," Logan said. He took a pillow and used it to cover his face.

"Well, what are you gonna do now?"

"I guess its time that I divorce her, she knows I'm here she sent papers awhile back, but I sent them back unsigned."

"What's her name?"

"Christy." Logan turned to face Marie. She looked at Logan not knowing what to say. He started to close his eyes and fall to sleep.

"Come on Logan get under the covers," Marie said. She lifted his feet and put them on the bed. Then she pulled the covers over him and turned to walk away. "Marie.."

"Yeah Logan?" Marie turned to walk back beside his bed.

"I maybe drunk, but I won't forget I told you this, and it's not something I want going around town."

"Logan, I never tell anyone anything you tell me."

"Good..." Logan yawned.

"You know Logan," Marie said as she sat on the bed again, "I know you said she deserved more than what you could give her, but you deserved better too."

"Thanks darlin'."

Marie sat there and watched Logan fall into a drunken slumber. She pulled the covers up over him, and kissed him lightly on the forehead. When she got in her own bed she had too many things running through her head to fall asleep. /Logan married? My Logan married? I can't believe it! That makes two women in Logan's life that has let him down./ Marie rolled over onto her side wondering what to say to Logan when she sees him in the morning. She also came to the conclusion that she liked being called "darlin'" by Logan.

Marie walked down the stairs and into the bar to find her dad. She was hoping he would take her to the nearest city for some shopping. She saw her dad sitting at the bar looking over bills. "Daddy, can you take me to the mall today?"

"Nope, sorry blue eyes, but I'm going deer huntin' this afternoon with Tony."

"Can I borrow your truck then?"

"I need it to load the four wheeler on."

Just then Logan came down the steps as if he was in a hurry. He stopped short when he saw Marie and Jack. "Good morning," He said smiling.

"Mornin'," Jack replied not looking at Logan.

Marie was to shocked to speak, Logan shaved his sideburns off. "You shaved! Why?"

Logan grinned and rubbed his jaw. "Yeah I felt like it was time for a change." He smiled and gave Marie a quick wink. Marie smiled back knowing perfectly well what his hidden meaning was.

"What are you doing today Jack?" Logan asked. Logan sat next him, while Marie stayed behind the bar.

"Tony and I are going huntin'. Wanna go?"

"I'd love too, but I don't have a licenses."

"Well Tony's gonna be with us, you could get away with it this time."

"I was thinking about going out to find a truck to buy."

"What about your bike?" Marie asked with concern. She didn't like the idea of not having anymore bike rides.

"I'm gonna keep it, I just need something for rainy days."

"You should look over at East Ford, their having some kind of sale. They've always helped us out. Ask for Joe and tell'em I sent you," Jack told Logan. Marie perked up at this news, the car lot was right by the mall. "I might have to check that place out."

"Logan, would you please give me a ride, so I could do some Christmas shopping?" Marie asked.

"I don't know kid, the mall and I don't really get along," Logan said, as he put on his jacket.

"Pretty please? You can drop me off and set up a time to pick me up. You won't even have to walk through the door."

Once again Logan found himself helpless to the pleas of Marie. "Okay kid, but I'm not staying in town long. Two hours top."

"That's good enough. Let me get my jacket and purse."

Logan looked over at Jack who was still sitting at the bar. Logan noticed he had a small smirk on his face. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing, I know I don't have to tell you to be careful and to watch out after her."

"No sir, you don't have to worry about her while I'm around."

"It's not her I worry about Logan," Jack said laughing as he got off the stool and went to walk upstairs.

"I know what your hinting at, and your wrong." Logan called after him, "It's not like that with Marie, I mean she's still only 18 and a senior in high school."

"Logan let me tell you what I had to learn almost 33 years ago, those 18 year olds well, they get older and those seniors they graduate. I like you Logan, and I trust your judgement, if you feel she deserves better than you then put a stop to anything that gets in the way of that. The same advice goes if you feel you can be all she deserves. If Marie is anything like her mother was at 18 then God help the man she sets her sights on, but I honestly can say I went through hell to get to heaven." Jack smiled a small smile and continued to walk upstairs. He left Logan contemplating every thing that had just been said.

/What the hell was all of that?/ Logan looked up at the sound of foot steps and saw Marie coming through the door. "I'm ready, I hope I got a warm enough jacket for the wind. I think I need a leather one like you have." Marie said as she put her purse over her head. She looked up to see Logan staring at her. "What?" Marie asked. /She deserves the best, which I'm not. But maybe I could try,/ Logan thought as he continued to look at her. "Earth to Logan...." Marie said waving her hand in front of his face. Logan shook his head and turned to walk out the door, "Come on kid let's go."

Marie sat on a bench reading a magazine while she waited for Logan to come and pick her up. She looked her watch and groaned /Two hours my ass! He should have been here 30 minutes ago./ Marie rubbed her stomach as it growled, she was afraid if she went back inside to get something to eat she would miss Logan. /Where the hell is he?/ Marie looked over the parking lot just incase she might see his bike anywhere. After another 15 minutes Logan finally pulled up in a truck. Marie looked at the truck in horror. /Oh my god I hope he did not pay money for that!/ Logan got out and walked towards Marie with his arms straight trying to 'showcase' the truck.

"Well whaddya think?" Logan asked grinning.

Marie just stood there with her mouth hanging open, "I can't believe you payed for that. It's ugly and its has rust spots on it!

"It's a classic!" Logan exclaimed as he grabbed some of Marie's bags.

"Yeah when my dad was your age." She was trying to open the door, it was one of those that you have to use your thumb to push the button in. "Logan the damn door doesn't even open!"

"Your not doing it right, here." Logan opened the door without any trouble.

"What the hell? My seat is missing the cushion!" Marie looked at the truck in disgust, she could not believe he bought this piece of junk.

"Would you relax, you can sit in the middle and we'll put your stuff on this side."

Marie got in and scooted over to the middle while Logan piled all her bags in. "How much stuff did you buy?"

"I got everyone's Christmas present including yours so don't look in this bag." Marie said as she pointed out which bag.

"You got me something?" Logan asked as he still stood by the passenger door, trying to peek into the bag. "What did you get me?"

Marie slapped his hand away from the bag. "Would you stop being nosy and get in so we can turn the heater on?"

As Marie watched Logan walk over to the driver's side, she rolled her eyes as he stopped to inspect something. Logan got in and tried to start the truck but it wouldn't start. "This is just great Logan! Now what are we going to do?" She saw people stop to look at them, she wondered how funny they looked in this ugly old truck. But they wouldn't have to do anything because on the fifth try the truck started.

"See you gotta have a little faith," Logan said as he spun out of the parking lot.

"Where have you been? I waited almost an hour out in the cold for you. I'm starving too."

"Well I stopped to get some of my own shopping done, but the way your acting I might just have to take it back," Logan said. He didn't take his eyes off the road.

"You got me something? Where is it?" Marie didn't see any bags when she opened the door.

"It's behind the seat."

Marie tried to turn and look behind the seat, but couldn't see it anything. "What is it?" Marie turned to look at Logan, she was practically sitting on top of him.

Logan looked at Marie out of the corner of his eyes and smiled "Oh no darlin'," Logan started shaking his finger, "you've been talkin' bad about my truck, and that hurts my feelings."

"Oh come on Logan! I like your truck it's nice and cozy! Please let me have my present!"

"I see how it's going to be only when you want something are you going to be nice. Just wait till you need another ride somewhere. I'll be driving you to school in this truck and all those girls will be laughing at you instead of being jealous like they are of the bike."

"Logan, you could take me to school in a garbage truck and they would still be jealous."

Logan looked at her with confusion.

"It's not the bike they look at Logan, it's the driver."

Logan began to get a prideful look on his face. "Really?" Logan asked, looking at her.

"Oh yeah, just wait till they see you now, all clean shaven. You'll sweep them right off their feet."

"That explains why you had 'awestruck' written all of your face this morning."

Marie slapped him on the arm "I did not!" then she started blushing. She tried changing the subject, "Are we going to get something to eat or not?"

"Sure thing you just tell me where too darlin'" Logan said grinning at her.

Marie smiled at Logan, she couldn't believe how much he changed over night. /Maybe he really did let go of all the hurt. That's the third time he's called me "darlin'." I like it, I like it a lot./ "Anywhere's fine as long as your buying."

Marie sat back and watched Logan finish his burger, they had stopped at some fast food place on the edge of town. "So have you decided what your going to do about your well.... you know.."

"My wife?" Logan asked without looking at her.

"Yeah," Marie answered nervously, she didn't want to jeopardize Logan's good mood.

"Well, I don't know how to contact her so I'm just going to have to wait until she sends the papers again."

"How do you feel compared to last night?"

Logan hesitated before he answered, "I'm not going to lie, it hurts when I think about it, but it feels good to finally be able to let go. Now I just have to find ways to keep my mind off of it."

Marie stared at Logan thinking about different ways to keep his mind off the pain. She didn't realize she had starting blushing again.

"Marie your blushing again. What are you thinking?"

"Huh?" Marie asked snapping out of her day dream.

"Your blushing," Logan smirked. "Tell me what your thinking about."

"Oh its nothing, umm I was just thinking about..." Marie stammered.

"C'mon you can tell me."

"Trust me what I was thinking would be best left unsaid," Marie said getting up. "I have to go to the restroom before we leave."

Logan watched her walk off and started thinking /Okay Logan remember she maybe legal, but she's still in high school. Don't let this flirting go to far./

As Logan and Marie pulled into the driveway of the roadhouse. Marie started giving Logan a hard time about his truck again. "Logan, I still can't get over this truck! It is literally a piece of junk. The heater doesn't even work!"

"Marie, I warned you about talkin' about my truck," Logan told her as he cut off the engine.

"And the color is awful! Its between gold and brown. Who ever heard of such?"

"Okay you know what? I've had enough of this," Logan said. He grabbed Marie by the knee and started squeezing. Marie started laughing and hitting Logan to get him to stop.

"Logan! That tickles!" Marie squealed between laughs.

"What do ya have to say now? Are you going to keep talking about my truck?" Logan asked as he began to tickle Marie on her sides.

"No! Please, I can't take anymore," Marie giggled, trying desperately to get Logan to stop.

Logan paused to look at her. He always found himself staring at her when she was laughing. To Logan, that's when she was most beautiful to look at. Marie kept letting out small giggles while she looked up at Logan. Her expression turned serious when she noticed the look on Logan's face. Using the hand that he still had placed on her side, Logan wrapped his arm around her back and began to move Marie closer to him.

Logan leaned down and kissed Marie gently on the lips. At first the kiss was just a simple, closed mouth kiss, but then it turned to one of need and desire. Marie began running her hands through Logan's hair, and up and down his back. For a second Logan pulled away and looked into Marie's eyes trying to read and see if she really wanted this. Marie was scared Logan was about to have second thoughts so she placed small, quick kisses on the corner of his mouth trying to pull him back in.

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes. They just kept exchanging kisses back and forth. One of Logan's hands began to slide up under Marie's shirt, and that's when he realized what he was doing.

"We have to stop," Logan said. He pulled away from Marie and let his head fall back onto the seat of the truck.

"Why?" Marie asked.

"Because this is wrong, and I shouldn't have done that," Logan said. Then he looked around to see if anyone was here, and could of saw them.

"But I want you too," Marie said, raising up to kiss Logan an the cheek.

"Marie, don't. This was a mistake, and it can't go any further," Logan said firmly. He got out of the truck and shut the door in Marie's face. Which only pissed her off. She got out and walked over to Logan who was getting all of her bags out of the truck.

"What the hell are you scared of?" Marie asked.

"Marie, I'm sorry, but this," he said pointing back and forth between him and Marie, "is not a good idea."

"But you kissed me!"

Logan clenched his jaw and turned to look at the bags in the truck. He didn't know what to say because no matter what he said it was going to hurt her. "Marie you'll never know how much I'll regret kissing you. Your still only in high school, and I wouldn't like myself if I had gone any further."

Logan's choice of words stung Marie to the core. /He regrets kissing me?/ Marie snatched the bags out of Logan's hands and told him, "Well, thank you for giving me a ride, I'm sorry for making you do something you regret." Marie turned to walk off, and Logan called after her, "You didn't make me do anything. It was all me."

Marie swallowed the tears brimming in her eyes. She turned to face Logan and said, "It's okay Logan I understand. I just have one question. Would you have regretted the kiss if it was five months from now? When I'm out of high school."

Logan knew this answer was a hard one. If he said yes Logan could damage everything he has at the moment, including his friendship with Marie. /If that will exist when this day is over,/ Logan thought. And if Logan said no, he could risk leading Marie on. He looked at Marie, she was standing before him holding her bags, the tears spilling over and running down her face.

Logan hung his head in defeat. He shut the door to the truck and placed his elbows on the truck. He placed his face in his hands and let out a big sigh. "I don't know what do," he confessed.

Marie set her bags down on the ground and walked over to where Logan stood. She remained silent and she didn't dare touch Logan in fear that he would move away from her.

"I can't say things wouldn't be different if you were out of high school, because they would," Logan said, not looking at Marie. "It's just that, I liked kissing you, too much, and your so young."

"Logan, I'll always be ten years younger than you, so what's the difference now?" Marie asked.

"I don't know," Logan replied. He still wasn't looking at Marie.

"Well how old do I have to be? Logan, I'll wait for however long it takes," Marie said quietly.

Logan turned to face Marie. He put his hands on his hips and let out an exasperated sigh, "Look Marie, I shouldn't have done what I did in the truck. It could ruin everything I have here, and not mention any kind of relationship you and I have."

"But Logan..."

"Let me finish," Logan said while holding up his hands, "let's just forget this ever happened and go on being friends. Then after you graduate, if something has evolved then we start from there."

As much as it hurt Marie could deal with that. Marie knew if she kept asking for more, she would just end up pushing him away. Keeping her head down she slowly nodded her agreement

"I promise not to talk about what happened today anymore, but you can't make me forget."

Logan smiled a thin smile and put his hand on Marie's shoulder. He knew that he wouldn't be able to forget either.

"Logan, this going to change everything now," Marie said.

"I know, but you and I....Marie you're the only friend I have here, and any kind of romantic relationship would ruin everything. I don't want that to happen."

"I want to be more than friends, Logan you're the only guy besides my family and Bobby who has treated me special. I know you care for me, or you wouldn't have kissed me in the first place."

"I do care for you that's why putting a stop to it, before any damage is done. I'm probably going to regret saying this, but if you were a little older than... I don't know maybe things would be different," Logan said. He lifted his hand and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I won't bring this up again if you promise that we'll still be good friends. None of that awkward shit between us."

"I promise," he said. Logan looked behind him at the sound of a truck coming from the road.

Marie looked over is shoulder to see who it was, "There's JJ, I'm going to go upstairs. Thanks for the ride Logan."

Logan watched Marie as she gathered her bags and disappeared in side. He couldn't help but think that he just made the worst mistake of his life.

When Marie entered her room, she walked to the window and looked out. She saw JJ helping Logan get his bike off the back of his truck. Logan was laughing at something JJ said. Marie smiled a small smile and closed the window curtain. /I'm still going to make Logan fall in love with me,/ she thought. Then she thought about Logan's choice about not letting it go any further, and how she agreed with him. She walked over to her bed and laid down, letting the hurt over Logan's rejection surface. /It maybe a good choice, but not the right one,/ Marie thought sadly. Marie closed her eyes as the tears began to fall again.

"Kitty! It's so good to talk to you!" Marie said over the phone. She was in New York, visiting Scott for spring break. "Sorry I haven't called sooner, but I've been busy."

"Are you having fun?"

"A blast, but I swear if someone comments on my accent one more time, I'm going to have to kick someone's butt."

Kitty laughed, "You know you may not have job when you get back."

"I know, Daddy told me while I was on the phone with him. I can't believe he let you work for me last weekend. Are you going to work this Friday?"

"Yes, and Bobby's helping out at nights now too."

"Really? What about his day job?"

"He still has it. It's nice to be with him all the time now, there's a lot happening between us that I want to talk to you about when you get back."

"I can't wait to hear about it."

"Logan's been a real asshole since you left, its unbearable."

"I bet, what's he doing know?"

"Trying not listen to my conversation with you," Kitty said.

Logan looked up when he realized he was caught, "I'm just waiting my turn, to say hey."

"Get in line, because I'm next," Ororo said walking up to the bar.

"I feel so honored that everyone misses me so much and I've only been gone since Friday," Marie told Kitty.

"Have you met any guys yet?" Kitty asked.

"Well, I am with Scott..."

"Who works all the time, so spill it girl," Kitty said.

"Okay there is this guy name Remy, is about twenty four. He works with Scott at Xavier Inc. He took me to see a play on Broadway, and out to a really expensive restaurant."

"Sounds nice," Kitty said.

"Yes, he is."

"Is he cute?"

"Oh yeah! He looks just like Ashton Kutcher, after he hooked up with Demi. But we're just friends."

"Well I have to go, you better bring me back a souvenir," Kitty told her.

"I will, bye girl."

"Did you wanna talk to anyone else? Logan's here, but I don't see Ororo anywhere."

"No, just tell Logan that a guy friend showed up and I had to go," Marie said.

"Okay, and why?"

"Because it will burn him up that he's not here to scare him off."

Kitty hung up the phone laughing at Marie, when she walked back onto the floor Kitty ran right into Logan's chest. "Hey, watch it!"

"You ran into me, kid," Logan said. "Is Marie still on the phone?"

"No she had really hot date she had to get ready for," Kitty said walking past him.

"With who?" Logan asked turning to follow Kitty.

"Some hot, older guy that's taking her to one of the most expensive places in the city."

Logan shook his head, he knew Kitty was trying to make him jealous and that Marie probably told her what to say. /Your not going to let it get to you,/ he thought.

"Your going to come in July right?" Marie asked her new friend Jubilee.

"Damn straight, I think it would be cool to try a little southern vacation," Jubilee said. "I can't believe your packing already!"

"Well, I'm going out with Remy today while Scott works, and then tonight Scott is taking me to dinner."

"You know you have a lot of girls pissed for stealing Remy's heart away."

"I know, but they'll get over it, besides Remy and I are just friends. He hasn't even attempted to kiss me."

"That's right your hung up on that hairy guy back home. So you think maybe Remy will visit you sometime? Wouldn't that be interesting."

"He mentioned it, but I don't know. And Logan will have to learn to keep his distance."

"I have to go because I have to get to work. Oh chica, I'm gonna miss you!" Jubilee said, jumping up to hug Marie.

"Jubilee it's been fun this week. Please watch over Scott for me."

"I will, and believe me someone needs too!"

"I'll call and write from time to time," Marie told her as they walked towards the door.

"Okay, bye girl!"

"Bye."

An hour later Marie heard a knock on the door of Scott's apartment. She smiled when she saw Remy standing in the hall with flowers in his hands.

"Those better be for me and not Scott," Marie said as she opened the door.

"Of course there for you. I wouldn't dare be this nice to Scott," Remy replied.

"Thank you, let me put them in some water. Come on in," Marie said motioning Remy to follow her.

"So what's the plan for today?" Marie asked.

"You tell me. I have to be a work at 4:00, we can do anything you want too," Remy said sitting down a the small kitchen table.

"I don't know what there is to do, you've showed me everything already," Marie said joining him at the table.

"Maybe we could go to the all touristy places, since its your last day."

"Really? I thought New Yorkers stayed away from those spots."

"I'll make an exception for you," Remy said.

"Can we go to the Statue of Liberty? Top of the Empire State Building?"

"How about we start with lunch?" Remy asked, grinning at Marie's excitement.

"Sounds good. Let me get my jacket, I'll be right back."

Remy stood up and walked around the kitchen area, he noticed pictures on Scott's refrigerator that hadn't been there before. He smiled at the one of Marie as little girl with a missing tooth squeezing the life out of a teenaged Scott. Then he noticed recent ones from this past Christmas, there was one of Marie and another guy Remy didn't recognize. Marie was standing behind a couch with her arms wrapped around the guys neck. He was a rough looking character with dark, wild hair and five o'clock shadow. He had a smirk on his face, and was trying to look sideways at Marie. Remy thought that Marie looked gorgeous with her hair falling to the side, and she was smiling beautifully.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend," Remy said teasingly when Marie came walking into the kitchen.

"Huh?"

"The guy with you in this picture," Remy said pointing.

"Oh, that's Logan," Marie said softly, "he's just a..well he's complicated for one thing, but he's just a friend. See, that was Christmas day at my mammaw's and he had just given me my leather jacket, and that in his lap is the book I gave him on how to fix up motorcycles."

"Oh, I see," Remy said in a teasing tone.

"What? We're just friends. He grew up with Scott, and I thought Scott needed some pictures in this place."

"You ready?" Remy asked.

"Yes, and I'm starved."

"Let's go."

They spent the day doing fun things around the city. Marie was hoping that Remy would kiss her good bye. She was really starting to like him and hated that she had to leave so soon. As they approached Scott's door Remy stopped, "Well I guess this it Chere."

Marie smiled sadly at the nickname he had been calling her, "Yeah I guess it is. I have had the greatest time this week with you."

"Me too," Remy said, kissing her in the hand.

"You'll come down with Scott some time won't you?"

"I'll try, I'm going to be leaving the country for a while. Mr. Xavier is going let me start his new company over in Europe."

"I hope that I'll get to see you again."

"Marie I would kiss you goodbye, but I don't think that would be very fair to the both of us," Remy said looking deeply into Marie's eyes.

Marie nodded sadly, "I agree."

"I'll come back to the States soon, then I'll come down to visit you," Remy said giving her a hug.

Marie smiled and told him goodbye. She left a sad looking Remy out in the hall. She let out a sigh as she shut the door. She had really grown to like Remy, and was sad that there wasn't away to keep in touch with him. She wished just once she could meet a guy that wasn't leaving or had issues with her age.

"I had a great time, Scott," Marie said as they sat at the airport waiting on Marie's plane.

"I'm glad. Sorry I had to work as much as I did. I feel like we didn't get to spend a lot of time together," Scott said wrapping his arm around Marie.

"I still had fun."

"Yeah and Remy did too," Scott teased. Then he added, "Logan's gonna be so jealous."

"What are you talking about? Logan only wants to be friends."

"He does, does he? And how would you know that?"

Marie turned her face from Scott and said, "Because he told me."

"If I ever give you any advice this would be it, when you push someone to hard you began to push them away," Scott said with a dramatic flair.

Marie looked up at him, and tried her best not to smile. When she couldn't hold it any longer, she let out loud laugh, "Scott as right as you maybe that had to be the corniest line, even coming from you!"

Scott just rolled his eyes and smiled back at Marie.

"Hey darlin'," Logan said walking up to Marie at the airport.

"Logan! What are you doing here? Where is daddy?"

"He sent me after you. How was your trip?" Logan asked.

"It was fantastic! Why didn't daddy come?" Marie said grabbing her bag off the ramp.

Logan took her bag and started walking towards the door, "I must admit, I volunteered to come."

"You did huh?"

"Hey you never talked to me while you were gone, you always had to run off with some guy named Remo or Rummy, so I thought if I got you alone you would talk."

They got to the truck before Marie responded, "His name is Remy and were just friends. Not that it's any of your business anyway. Damnit Logan, I thought you were gonna fix this seat by now!"

"I was busy this week, so I didn't get around to it," Logan said.

Marie got in and scooted over next to Logan who was giving her one of his famous smirks. Marie rolled her eyes and let out a yawn.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Extremely, I'm going to take a nap, since we have an hour to drive," Marie leaned her head over on Logan's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I missed you Logan, I really did," Marie said dreamily.

Logan looked down at her and smiled he lifted his arm to put around her. /So much for talking,/ Logan thought. He turned his attention back to the road, and said, "I missed you too, darlin'." Marie looked up at him and smiled then she snuggled in closer to Logan and went to sleep.

"Kitty calm down it's going to be okay," Marie said. She was trying to calm down a hysterical Kitty. They just received news that Bobby had been seriously hurt in car accident. They were headed to the hospital in Kitty's car with Marie driving.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. I don't know what I'm going to do if he dies," Kitty sobbed.

"Kitty we don't know anything yet, so don't jump to conclusions," Marie said placing her hand on Kitty's leg.

They pulled into the parking lot and saw the Drakes through the emergency room window. As they were walking towards the door Kitty grasped Marie's arm for support. "I don't know if I can go in there, will you go ask if he's alive or not first?"

Marie looked at Kitty, she had doubts herself. She tried to see what the Drake's faces looked like through the window, but she couldn't tell. They had heard his truck had flipped three times into some trees.

"Please Marie?" Kitty begged through her tears.

Marie shook her head, and walked in by herself. "Umm, Mr. Drake," Marie called out as she walked up behind him "how's Bobby?"

Mr. Drake turned to face Marie, and she could read his expression. "Oh God! Not Bobby!" she cried out. Marie and Bobby had been friends since the before they started school.

"NO! You have to go make sure!" Kitty screamed, she had heard Marie from outside.

"Kitty he's gone," Mr. Drake told her.

No! They're lying!" she screamed trying to past Mr. Drake who was holding her back, "he can't be dead. He doesn't know!"

Kitty sank to the floor on her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. Marie sank down with her and started to rock her back and forth. Through her own cries Marie tried to whisper soothing words to Kitty who was rambling, "...he doesn't know...Oh God why?"

"Come on Kitty you don't need to stay here," Mr Drake said. He lifted Kitty to her feet and began to walk her out the door. Marie turned to face Mrs. Drake who was sitting with Ronnie, Bobby's 13 year old brother, "If there's anything you need let us know."

Mrs. Drake nodded, but didn't say anything. Marie hugged her and Ronnie then left to go back to Kitty's car. Marie saw Mr. Drake putting her in the passenger side of the car, he shut the door and walked over to Marie, "Are you going to be able to drive?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Marie said, then she hugged him and they cried together for a minute or two.

When Marie got in the car she looked at Kitty who was laid back on her side facing away from Marie. Kitty was shaking from crying too much. Marie grabbed the steering wheel, and rested her forehead there. She let a loud cry which only made Kitty cry harder. They sat there for a while not saying anything just sharing tears, then Marie started the car and drove them to Kitty's house.

There was a knock on Marie's door as she was getting ready for Bobby's funeral. "Yes," she called out.

Jack peered in around the door, "I was just checking to see of you were ready, blue eyes."

"Just let me put my shoes on," Marie said.

Jack watched his daughter with worry, he knew what it felt like to lose a friend so young. After Marie slipped on her shoes she walked over to her father. Marie laid her head on his shoulder and they walked out of her room.

"Do you want to ride with me or Logan? JJ came, so we all can't fit into one truck," Jack asked.

"I'll ride with Logan."

Jack squeezed Marie's shoulder and kissed her on top of the head, "It'll all be okay in time, blue eyes."

Marie nodded, and went to hug JJ. Bobby and JJ had been good friends, but with JJ away at school they rarely saw each other.

"Hey lil' sis," JJ said softly, "I know it's hard..."

JJ didn't get to finish his sentence because Marie buried her face in JJ's neck, and let out the cry she had been holding in all morning. "I can't help but remember all those time we used to play together, it seems like yesterday we were just kids, JJ," Marie said.

"I feel the same way," JJ told her.

They walked downstairs and saw Logan sitting at the bar waiting on them. He stood up when they walked through the door. Marie thought he looked nice in his dress pants, and white dress shirt. He began to put on a black blazer, when Jack said, "Logan, Marie will be riding with you."

Logan nodded and grabbed his keys, and walked out the door with them. He really didn't feel like saying much, so he was glad Marie was riding with him. He could be silent, and think about things with her there. With JJ he would feel like he needed to make conversation.

Marie opened Logan's truck door and smiled. Logan had put two towels on the seat, for her to sit on. Then she frowned when she realized didn't have an excuse to sit by Logan anymore.

They rode in silence to the funeral home, when they got there Marie said, "I don't know if I can go in."

"You don't have to, I can take you somewhere else," Logan told her.

"I need to go find Kitty."

"She can come too if she needs to leave."

Marie watched the people going into the funeral home. She saw Ororo and her new boyfriend walking in hand in hand. She saw Peter wearing a suit, he was to be one of the pall bearers. That's when she spotted Kitty sitting by herself on a bench by some trees away from the building.

Marie got out of the truck and started walking towards her, but as Marie got closer she saw someone else walk up to her. The guy had on red tinted sun glasses and short brown hair. He sat next Kitty and put his arm around her. Not recognizing who the guy was Marie decided to go in and see the family. Logan came up and put an arm around her shoulders. Marie looked up at him, he felt stiff and full of tension.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah just stick close to me okay," Logan said.

Marie nodded and look around for Mr. and Mrs. Drake. She spotted her dad talking with Bobby's uncle. Then she saw Kitty walking in by herself, so she walked over to her.

"Hey," Kitty said as Marie gave her a hug.

"Hey," Marie said. "How are you holding up?" Marie searched Kitty's face, she looked like she had just released a new batch of tears.

"Not so good. It just hurts, so much....and I can't seem to process everything yet."

Marie nodded in understanding. She took Kitty's hand and gave it a squeeze, "You can ride with us to the grave site if you want."

"That'll be great," Kitty said. She looked past Marie and up at Logan, "Hey Logan."

"Hey kid, I'm sorry your having to go through all this," Logan told her giving her a hug.

"Thank you, I'm going to sit up front with the Drake family, but I'll find you guys when it's time to leave,"

When they went in the chapel to sit down, Marie was surprised to see Scott sitting next to her dad. "When did you get here?" she asked.

"A little while ago. I came straight to here, so I got here before you guys."

Marie smiled and sat next to him , so Logan could sit with them. Marie cried during the whole service leaning on Scott for brotherly support. When they asked the pall bearers to come forth she felt Logan tense up again. She looked towards the front and saw why; John Allerdyce was one of few standing up there. Marie thought he had aged since he had been working off shore. He had tears running down his face, and Marie didn't blame him. Bobby was a good kid, he didn't deserve to die.

When the funeral was over Kitty asked if Marie would come over for a while. They sat on Kitty's bed, and Marie held her as she continued to cry silent tears. After some time had passed Kitty raised up and looked at Marie.

"I have something to tell you," she said standing up, "and I don't know how to say it. I haven't told anyone, but Jean which was a big mistake because now she's coming home."

Marie knew that Kitty and Jean never got along as kids, and their relationship improved somewhat as they got older, but Jean always harbored bitterness toward Kitty. Jean's own dad moved away when her mother had an affair with Kitty's dad.

"You can tell me anything, Kit Kat."

"I don't know what I'm going to do, mom and dad are going to be pissed," she said as she sat back on the bed.

Marie put an arm around Kitty, tried to give her an assuring smile. Kitty started crying again and said, "I'm pregnant."

"Your what?" Marie asked startled. She was not expecting this.

"I'm three months pregnant. Can't you tell?" Kitty asked. She stood up to give Marie a look.

Marie's eyes went wide with shock, as she saw for the first time the small bump that was growing on Kitty's stomach. Kitty sat back down, "I didn't even tell Bobby, I was unsure about how he would feel about it." Kitty looked up at Marie with new tears forming in her eyes, "I don't know what to do. Tell me what do Marie."

"We'll think of something," Marie said hugging Kitty. She was shocked beyond belief, she didn't even know Kitty and Bobby were having sex. "Everything will be alright. We'll think of something," in truth Marie didn't know what to do herself.

"Hey darlin' you look like you could use a ride on the bike," Logan said, one Saturday afternoon.

It had been two weeks since Bobby's funeral, and Kitty's surprising announcement. "Yeah I could go for one," she told him.

"Come on I might even teach you how to drive this time," Logan said.

"Really?" Marie questioned with a growing smile.

"Sure why not?"

As they drove around the back roads, Marie forgot all her worries and burdens. She wished the wind could permanently take all of them away. When they got back to the road where that the roadhouse was on, Logan stopped the bike and exchanged places with Marie.

"Okay put you foot here," he directed, "and your thumb here."

Marie giggled nervously as he explained everything. On her first attempt to go it went dead. "Oops! Sorry!"

"That's alright just try again," Logan told her.

Marie tried to drive in a straight line but the bike was a lot heavier than she expected and she started to drift towards the ditch, "Whoa!" she screamed.

"Here," Logan said, he had his cheek pressed up against Marie's, "let me help you hold it up at first." He placed his hands next to Marie's and kept his face next to Marie's. "Okay start her up and try again, but only go to third gear," he told her.

Marie giggled from being nervous as she drove down the road and into the parking lot without any more problems. She was laughing with excitement when they got off and started walking towards the door. "How did I do?"

"You did good darlin'," Logan told her grinning.

They walked in laughing and talking when they heard an "Ahem" coming from the bar. They both looked up startled not realizing anyone was there.

"Jeannie?" Logan said.

Jean got up and walked towards Logan, "Yes, I heard you were back Logan, so I came to see you."

Logan went over to hug her leaving Marie at the door. "I can't believe it! I haven't seen you in a long time," he said.

Marie watched as they began talking, neither of them acknowledging Marie. "Umm Logan?" she said trying to get his attention, "I'll just put your helmet in your room, and let you two catch up."

With what seem like great effort to Marie, Logan turned his head to look at her, "Okay kid, that'll be good," then he turned his attention back to Jean.

Marie walked slowly up the stairs and could hear them talking in the background. /Kid? He hasn't called me kid since Christmas. This isn't going to be good./ Marie put Logan's helmet up and walked over to her apartment, and paused when she was near the balcony. That's when she heard Jean say that she would be staying for a while. Marie closed her eyes and shook her head. She walked into the apartment. /This could change everything,/ Marie thought.


	5. Something to Talk About

Title: Summerside Roadhouse #5: Something To Talk About  
Author: Cassandra Lee  
Email: cassandralee1120atyahoodotcom  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.  
Archive rights: DDFH, WRFA  
Rating: PG- 13  
Summary: Marie and Kitty graduate from High School. Marie learns what she has to do with Logan.

A/N: Okay I know this took awhile, but RL needed me for a day or two. Thank Erin for your encouragement! And thank you Nicca for your suggestions and encouragement also. The title to the chapter came from the song 'Something to talk about' by Bonnie Raitt I love that woman! Her songs have a whole lot of L & M potential. I'm sure you'll see few pop up in my fics here and there. I guess I should tell my uncle thank you for the 'pass the tequila' game story, although he will never read this, nor will he ever find out about the night my friends and I actually played the game! And to all the 'Scott and Kitty' fans out there, their time is coming soon I promise!

Thanks: Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. I had a nice detailed thank you but it got lost an dnow I don't have to the time to rewrite it!!

==========

"Oh God! Could I look more like a whale?" Kitty asked, "Remind me to never wear blue until this baby is born."

"You look good Kitty, and you are not that big," Marie said, walking up behind Kitty who was examining herself in the mirror. Today was their graduation day, they had just put on the gowns that were a deep blue color.

"Your just trying to make me feel better, and it's not working."

Marie just laughed and moved over to the next mirror, so she could adjust her cap. "Well are you ready?" she asked.

"I think I'll just let them mail me my diploma," Kitty said.

"C'mon Kit Kat it won't be that bad," Marie told her, taking Kitty's hand and leading her out of the high school's bathroom. Marie watched the old women point at Kitty, and whisper about her. Marie put on arm on Kitty's shoulder.

"They're all talking about me aren't they?" Kitty asked.

"Just ignore them, what are they going to do? Talk about their own grandchildren?"

"Speaking of grandchildren, there's your mammaw, Scott, and JJ," Kitty said pointing.

"Kitty dear, shouldn't you be sitting down?" Julia Ann asked as the girls joined them.

"Here take my seat," Scott said gently pushing Kitty towards the chair.

"Thank you," Kitty said smiling.

"Where did daddy go?" Marie asked.

"Logan's truck went dead, so he went to jump'em off," JJ told her.

Marie nodded, and rolled her eyes, "That damn truck, I swear."

Scott laughed, "I know. Jean was the one that called, and she was pissed."

"Is she coming with Logan?" Kitty asked. Her eyes darted over to Marie, who had busied herself with a loose string on her robe.

"Yeah, they shouldn't be too long," Scott told her.

"Marie are they going to do anything special for Bobby?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, his little brother is going to accept his diploma," Marie said.

"That's good," Julia Ann commented, "the Drakes haven't been doing well."

"They're planning on moving, after the baby's born," Kitty said.

Marie looked across the bleachers and saw Ororo and her boyfriend taking their seats. "'Ro!" Marie shouted while waving. Ororo looked over their direction, she smiled and waved back.

"Who is she with?" Scott asked.

"That's her boyfriend, Hank. Actually Dr. McCoy, he's Kitty's doctor," Marie told him.

Around 3:30 when it was time for Kitty and Marie to go meet their fellow graduates in the gym, Marie's dad along with Logan and Jean walked up.

"Hey blue eyes, sorry we're late," Jack said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful," he told her.

"Thanks daddy."

"And," Jack said turning to Kitty who had stood up, "you do too."

"Thank you Mr. Summers. I really needed to hear that," Kitty said giving him a hug.

Jack took his seat next to Julia Ann.

"Jean," Kitty started to ask "is momma and daddy here?"

"No, I'm sorry Kitty. Your dad had a headache and momma wasn't feeling well," Jean said rubbing Kitty on the shoulder for comfort.

Kitty nodded and held her head down, so no one would notice the tears forming in her eyes. They didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Marie wrapped her arms around Kitty, and Julia Ann jumped up and gave her a hug.

"Kitty dear, you have us. I think you and Marie have been friends long enough to be considered family," Julia Ann told her.

"She's right Kitty, you're like the sister I never had," Marie said giving her shoulder a squeeze. "C'mon we've got to go." Marie looked back and saw Logan looking at her from his place by JJ. Jean was telling him something, but Logan wasn't paying much attention. "We'll see you guys afterwards," she told everyone. /Jean can be totally oblivious! And what was Logan looking at me like that for?/ Marie thought as she Kitty walked towards the gym.

"I'm so glad, that we get to sit by each other during the ceremony," Kitty whispered as they took their seats on the football field.

"Me too," Marie said smiling.

They sat in silence as several people made their speeches. Finally the principal started calling out names, Marie and Kitty were on the last row so they had a few minutes. When the principal got to Bobby's name he paused.

"Our next name on the list is a young man who could not be with us tonight. I had the privilege of watching Robert Drake grow into a young man, much like everyone else's name I have and will call tonight. Bobby was a straight 'A' student, and had high hopes for the future. I ask all of you to bow your heads in a moment of reflection for Bobby."

Marie and Kitty bowed their heads with everyone else. Out of the corner of her eye, Marie watched as Kitty placed a hand on her round belly and began rubbing back and forth. Kitty reached over and grabbed Marie's hand and gave it small squeeze.

"Now I will present Robert Drake's diploma to his younger brother Ronald Drake," the principal said. He held up the diploma, as Ronnie walked across the stage and shook his hand. People clapped and cheered, then the principal continued on with the list of names.

The mood was lighten, by the things people shouted out at the graduates that were accepting their diplomas. Marie worried about what her brothers were going to shout out at her. "Oh Lord I hope JJ and Scott don't get any ideas," she said.

"I hope they don't either, I'm drawing enough attention as it is already. Here we go, and it's about damn time! I have to pee!" Kitty said as they stood up and made their way to stage.

"Amen!" Marie said.

"Katherine Pryde."

As Kitty walked across the stage, JJ, Scott and Logan stood up on their feet. /Uh oh,/ thought Marie.

"HEY KITTY, KITTY!" JJ bellowed.

Kitty paused mid way to the where the principal was, she looked at the direction where the three were standing.

"YOUR LOOKIN' SO PRETTY!" Scott hollered.

"WE CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO HAVE THAT KIDDIE!" Logan shouted.

They ended in shouts of cheers, joined by all those who surrounded them, including Jean who was smiling and clapping. They all stood up and clapped, along with Bobby's parents and Ororo. Kitty giggled nervously and accepted her diploma, and as fast as she could got off stage. The old women and men were all shaking their heads in disbelief at the little display.

"Well, well," the principal began "from that little outburst I'm almost afraid to call out the next name."

The crowd laughed and Marie just grinned and shook her head. She looked up at the guys and shook her head 'no'.

"Marie Summers."

Marie started walking across the stage and hung her head in defeat when she heard JJ shout, "HEY BLUE EYES!"

"YOUR LOOKIN' SO FINE!" Scott shouted next.

"YOU'VE GOT EVERY GUY HERE SAYING 'MINE'!" Logan shouted.

Marie used her hand to cover her face when she heard several guys holler from the bleachers. She couldn't believe they would do that to her and Kitty. As Marie walked back to her seat next to Kitty, she looked back towards her family, they were all waving and laughing. Marie gave her brothers and Logan a 'your dead' gesture.

"I'm so gonna kill them," Kitty told her, "I can't believe they would do that!"

"You can have them after I'm done," Marie said.

After the ceremony Kitty and Marie waited for everyone to come down onto the field where the students remained. JJ was the first to reach them, he walked towards them with a big grin, and his arms stretched out.

"Oh no you don't," Marie said holding up her arms to block his hug, "Ya'll are in for some serious pay back."

"That's right! I can't believe you guys did that," Kitty said as the rest of them walked up.

"It was JJ's idea," Logan said.

"Yeah, so if your gonna 'pay back' anyone you should give it to him," Scott said.

"We'll be the judge of that," Kitty said smiling at Scott.

"Let's all go back to the roadhouse," Jack said after the all the talking had calm down, "Logan and I have to open up, and that way we can celebrate together."

"Sugar, I'll catch you later. I'm not going to the roadhouse," Julia Ann told Marie.

"Are you sure? There's cake," Marie said smiling.

"I'm sure, come by and see me soon," Julia Ann said giving Marie a kiss. She turned to Kitty, "That goes for you too, dear."

"Thank you, I'll do that," Kitty said.

"I'll drop you off, Mrs. Warren," Jack said. "We'll see you kids later."

Marie walked beside JJ to the vehicles, she watched as Logan and Jean walked in front of them laughing and talking. Marie was upset that he had barley said a word to her all day. When JJ saw what held Marie's attention he said, "Looks like Logan got himself a girlfriend."

"Looks like it," Marie said nonchalantly.

"Have they've been seeing each other? They used to date in high school you know," JJ told her.

"Jeans been coming to the bar on weekends, but other than that I'm not sure."

Marie stopped when she saw Scott opening the passenger door of JJ's truck for Kitty. /That means I'm going to have to ride with Logan and Jean!,/ thought Marie.

"Hey kid, need a ride?" Logan asked.

"Yeah sure," Marie told him.

When Marie got to Logan's truck she opened the door and claimed the middle seat. Marie didn't think about what she was doing, she was just used to sitting there.

"Jeannie are ya gettin' in or not?" Logan asked after he climbed in the drivers side.

Marie looked over at Jean who was standing outside the truck with a scowl on her face. "Oh I'm sorry Jean. I wasn't thinking," Marie said getting out of the truck allowing Jean to get in and sit next to Logan.

"That's okay Marie," Jean said with a satisfactory smile.

They rode in silence for a few minutes then Jean asked Marie, "What college are planning on going too?"

"I'm not sure I'm going to go," Marie said, staring straight ahead.

"Tsk tsk. You should really go. What do plan on doing for the rest of your life? Run the roadhouse?" Jean asked.

Logan looked sideways at the two women without turning his head. He knew how Marie felt about leaving, he also knew she was pretty adamant about the subject.

"Yes, I do," Marie said turning to face Jean.

For reason unknown to him, Logan let out a small smile.

"Don't you think that going to school is something you shouldn't pass up. I mean look at Kitty, she'll probably never go to school now," Jean said.

Before Marie answered, she saw Jean put her hand on Logan's leg. Marie watched as Jean idly began rubbing his leg back and forth.

"Then again you never know, I may decide to go before the summer is over," Marie said turning her head to look out the window.

Logan looked over at Marie wondering what was going on, /As if you didn't know,/ Logan thought.

As the weeks went by, Marie thought that leaving was becoming a great idea. Logan and Jean were spending more and more time together. Marie was thankful that Jean hadn't at least stayed over at Logan's apartment yet. Marie didn't know how she would react to that. Marie didn't know what to think of Logan either, he was acting like the kiss in December never happened. Sure, he had women stay at his apartment since then, but to Marie they were never a threat. Logan never went out on dates with them. He never spent Sundays with them either, they were always reserved for her. She missed taking rides with Logan.

One Friday night in late June, Marie was getting things in order for when Jubilee would come the next day. She was putting sheets on the roll out bed when Kitty came waltzing in, with tears in her eyes. Marie looked at Kitty and mentally sighed. It seemed as of late Kitty could cry at the drop of a hat, like the other day when they were eating ice cream, and Kitty talked so much hers melted. Marie had to drive to the Piggly Wiggly in the next town just to make sure she got the right flavor.

"I let myself in," Kitty said.

"What's the matter now?" Marie asked.

"It's daddy, he's not talking to me," Kitty said sitting on the bed. "He told me that I need to get a job, but no one wants to hire me! And I can't work on my feet because they swell up like grapefruit!"

"What about the one at the video store?"

"Marie how do expect me to pay doctor bills, and feed a baby on $5.15 an hour!" Kitty snapped.

"Hey! You came to me alright, don't get an attitude."

Kitty looked at Marie and her expression soften, "Your right I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, it's just I need help, and it seems like no one is out there willing."

"We'll think of something," Marie told her, "We always do."

"Sorry for the outburst, I guess I needed to do some venting."

"Anytime, but look I have to go to work. Are you going to stay over tonight?" Marie asked. Ever since graduation Kitty had been staying with the Summer's a much as possible.

"No, I have something to do at home, but I still want to go with you to pick up your friend from the airport," Kitty said as she walked down the hall to leave.

"Okay what do you have to do at home?" Marie hollered from her room.

"Wash clothes, clean my room, normal stuff. It's just that Jean is gone and I want to get all done before she has something else to bitch about," Kitty said

Marie laughed, "Bye Kitty!"

"Bye!"

"So when's your friend coming?" JJ asked.

"After lunch tomorrow," Marie said handing him a beer. It was around 8:00 and the roadhouse was packed.

"Thanks sis. I see a blonde over by the jukebox beckoning me, so I'll catch you later," JJ said with a wink.

Marie just laughed and got back to work. She walked over to Logan who was fixing mix drinks for one of the new floor waitresses. She saw he was trying to act all Tom Cruise in front of all the ladies, /If they only knew he was using them for tips,/ Marie thought with a smile. Logan was throwing the bottle of tequila in the air, and catching it behinds his back. He then poured it into four shot glasses, then started his routine over again.

"Hey, we'll take a few of those," some guys said as they walked up to Marie.

Marie set up five shot glasses on the bar, and hollered at Ororo to get her attention, "'Ro it's time for a little 'pass the tequila.'"

Ororo let out a "whoohoo!" and began setting up her shot glasses upside down a little ways down the bar. "Who's ready for some fun?" Ororo asked. She immediately got the attention of several guys.

Marie looked over at Logan who was still entertaining his 'fan club' and hollered, "Logan get ready to pass the tequila! Okay boys this is how it works," Marie began to explain to her 'fan club', "However many glasses I leave upside down by the time I catch the bottle, I have to drink. Same thing goes if they fall over while I stand them up ..."

"But aren't you JJ's little sister? You're not even old enough to drink," one guy said.

"That's why I never lose, sugar," Marie said flirtatiously. /If Logan can do it, so can I,/ thought Marie.

"Okay Logan, I'm ready."

Logan did his little show then hollered, "Hey!" Marie flipped her glasses, and barely caught the bottle before it hit the floor.

"Hell yeah!" the crowd cheered. Marie poured the shots for the guys.

"You ready 'Ro?" Marie asked as she flipped the tequila over her head.

"Go for it!"

Marie hollered "Hey!" and tossed the bottle towards Ororo. She got all but one flipped.

The crowed cheered her own as she went 'bottoms up', and took the lime in her mouth.

Ororo passed the bottle back to Marie, who still didn't miss a beat and got all her glasses flipped. "You ready Logan?" Marie asked.

Marie tossed the bottle behind her back towards Logan, who flipped all but two glasses out of seven. Marie got her next shot glasses ready as Logan downed his tequila with the girls standing before him. "Last time Marie you ready?" Logan asked.

"Bring it on," Marie told him. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Ororo, who came over to stand next to her. Logan did his share of showing out then without warning he tossed the bottle to Marie. Marie saw the bottle coming towards her and went to flip her glasses. She got all of them standing up, but one tumbled over.

The guys in front of Marie went wild. Marie cocked an eyebrow towards Logan and out a hand on her hip. "You did that on purpose!" she yelled over the "drink, drink, drink!" that was being shouted.

Logan grinned and walked towards her he grabbed the tequila and poured into a glass, "Here you go, rules are rules."

"Since when do you follow rules, Logan?" Ororo asked.

"Since now. Go ahead darlin just one won't hurt," he told her putting the glass in her hand.

Marie smiled at the name 'darlin'. Logan hasn't called her that since Jean came back. Without thinking Marie took the glass and drank the liquor. The crowd erupted into cheers. Marie couldn't believe the burn at the back of her throat, she started coughing and buried her face into Logan's chest. Logan laughed and patted her back. "I thought you would know how to take shots by now," Logan said.

"Here drink this," Ororo said, giving Marie a glass of water, "you better be glad Jack stepped outside for a little while."

"God remind me never to drink alcohol again," Marie said.

"The first time is always horrible," Logan said fixing more drinks for people. "Was that your first taste?"

"And last," Marie said.

"I highly doubt that," Logan said with a wink.

All three got to work with Logan and Marie working side by side. Marie felt that some of the closeness they had, returned for a little while. They continued to have fun, until around 9:30 when everything changed.

"Say, Logan when are you gonna ask a girl to dance?"

Ororo's eyes shot up at the sound of Jeans voice. Ororo, Logan and Marie were still working the bar while Jack took it easy talking with some folks at a table on the floor.

"I was just about to do that darlin," Logan responded.

Ororo's eyes drifted towards Marie who was working beside Logan. She watched as Marie hung her head and turned her back on the crowd, and Logan and Jean. For some reason Marie turned on the blender even though no one had ordered any drinks that needed its use. /Uh oh this not good,/ thought Ororo.

"Hey, kid!" Logan shouted over the noise and music, "can you and 'Ro handle the bar the a little while?"

Marie threw more ice in and kicked up the blender's speed which only made it louder. Ororo's eyes followed Logan as he walked over to where Marie was standing.

"Marie," Logan said tapping her on the shoulder.

"What Logan?!" Marie said turning towards him with a raised eyebrow. She turned of the blender to hear him better.

"Do you think you two can handle it for a little while?"

"Yeah sure whatever," Marie said then turned the blender back on.

Ororo watched as Logan walked around the bar onto the dance floor with a laughing Jean. As she fixed a guy a drink she watched Marie keep her back turned to people who were calling out for drinks. Marie had her eyes closed and her head down. Keeping an eye on Marie she continued to fix drinks, but then Ororo noticed that Marie was walking towards her.

"Watch the bar 'Ro I need a break," Marie told her without stopping , and walked right past her, through the door that went upstairs.

Ororo's gaze followed Marie until the door shut. Her eyes searched the dance floor where she found Logan and Jean dancing, hold each other close. Ororo looked up at the balcony and saw Marie turn and walk away.

"Jack!" Ororo called out.

Jack turned around in the chair he was sitting in and look at Ororo. He saw Ororo waving madly for him to come over so he got up and walked over to the bar. "What is it?" he asked.

"I need you to watch the bar," Ororo said walking away.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Jack asked.

Ororo walked up the stairs in silence trying to think about what she had just witnessed, along with what's been going on the past three weeks since Jean had been here. As she walked down the hall of the Summer's apartment, she could here the music's muffled sound coming from below. When she reached Marie's door she pressed her ear against the door and listen. She heard sniffling, and the sounds of crying. Ororo gently eased the door opened, and walked in.

"Marie?" Ororo called out softly.

Marie rose up from the bed where she was laying and looked at Ororo. She wiped her face and began sniffling the tears back. "Hey 'Ro"

Ororo walked over and sat in the bed next to Marie. "Are you finally going to tell me what's going on?" she asked gently. She placed a hand on Marie's back.

Marie turned her face away from Ororo and tried to stop crying. "It's just this whole Logan and Jean thing.."

"Why is it bothering you?" Ororo asked even though she knew the answer.

"Because ever since she's been here, he's been preoccupied and I'm jealous!"

"He's danced with other women before, why are you upset now?"

"I don't know," Marie lied.

"Marie, Logan's had plenty of women since his been here, and you've never been upset. I think you should tell me what's going on," Ororo said.

"Jean's different from the rest. All those other women left the morning after, and then he would spend the day with me. Jean's the type that he'll want to stay, I just know it. And it's hard now that I've graduated," Marie said with a small sigh, "and she's such a bitch to Kitty, even when her parents come down on her."

"I know she can be rude sometimes, but what does that have to do with you crying right now?" Ororo asked trying to probe Marie.

"Because," Marie said, squeezing her eyes shut, "I thought that maybe Logan cared for me." Marie let out the cry she had tried to keep in and laid her head on Ororo's shoulder. Ororo wrapped her arm around Marie and used her other hand to rub her cheek. She kept giving Marie soothing "Shh's" before she asked her next question.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Because he kissed me just before Christmas," Marie confessed, "and I thought that maybe there was something more, and he was waiting for me to get out of high school."

Ororo mentally groaned, and kicked Logan in the ass. She never would have guessed that things went that far between Logan and Marie. They had been friendly towards each other all this time, nothing noticeably awkward. She had noticed that Logan, had stop calling Marie 'kid' for a while.

"Marie, you have to let this thing with Logan go," Ororo paused as Marie let out another sob, "I know its hard sweetie, but just put everything aside for now. Logan may want her to stay, but Jean's got a life elsewhere, and she'll eventually have to go back."

Marie shook her head in agreement, "It's just hard 'Ro, I don't know If I can sit back and watch them all the time."

"I'll be there for you, anytime you need to talk."

"Thanks 'Ro."

"Are you going to stay up here, or are you going to come back down?"

"I'll come down with you, just let me fix my make-up," Marie told her.

As they walked through the door of the bar they were greeted by a frantic Logan, "Where the hell have you two been? I leave for two minutes, and you both fly off!"

Ororo walked up to Logan and told him, "Logan, I'm in a very foul mood at the moment, and I don't need any bullshit from you."

Logan looked at Ororo stunned, he turned back to Marie who was still standing by the door, "What's her problem?"

Marie shrugged her shoulders, and tried to pass Logan. He stopped her just before she passed, he placed a hand on the side of her face and tilted it up to look at him, "Are you okay, kid?"

"I'm fine Logan," Marie said.

"Then why do you look as if you've been cryin'?"

"I had something in my eye and 'Ro got it out," Marie lied.

Logan looked at her skeptically, and then asked, "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Logan," Marie said. Then she removed Logan's hand and continued to walk past him. Logan watched as she walked down to the end of the bar and started fixing drinks. As he retrieved some glasses below the bar he watched her with worried glances knowing perfectly well that he was the cause of 'something' in her eye.

"I have to say chica this is one small town," Jubilee said laying back on Marie's bed next to Kitty.

"I told you that there would be nothing to do," Marie said trying to fix her hair a different way in front of her mirror.

They sat in Marie's room listening to the radio and talking. Kitty and Jubilee had hit it off from the start as if they knew each other all the time. Marie was glad they got along.

"I love this song, turn it up Jubes," Kitty said.

_People are talkin, talking 'bout people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it_

Jubilee turned the radio up and tried to figure out where he had heard this song before.

_They think we're lovers kept under covers  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin'_

_Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love?_

"Who is this?" Jubilee asked.

"Bonnie Raitt, she is a real kick ass woman," Kitty told her. "My favorite artist."

_I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under_

"Wasn't this a movie?" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah, with Julia Roberts," Marie said still studying her image.

_Thinking 'bout you every day  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin_

"Isn't she the one that has the white streaks?" Jubilee asked Kitty.

Jubilee's question made Marie imagine white streaks in her hair. She smiled at the image she had in her head.

_Let's give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out_

"Whaddya say we give people something to talk about?" Marie asked turning to face the girls on the bed.

_Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?_

"I've already done that," Kitty said.

"What do you have in mine?" Jubilee asked always looking for ways to get into trouble.

"Come on let's go to the store," Marie said grabbing her purse.

_Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about_

"You can cut hair, right? Marie asked Jubilee

"Yeah, why?"

_Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?_

Marie smiled and walked out the door with Jubilee and Kitty following. "Marie please tell me you not going to cut your hair!" Kitty said.

"Blue eyes, what have you done?" Jack asked, when Marie walked up to the bar later that night.

"Jubilee did it daddy. Do you like it?" Marie asked fluffing the ends of her now shorter hair.

Jack looked Marie over, she now had two white streaks on her hair. He didn't know what to think of those, but he did like the way her hair framed her face. Marie had Jubilee cut the length up to her bra, and put in long layers.

"It looks good," Jack said smiling.

"Well I can do yours too," Jubilee told him.

"No thanks Jubilee," Jack said laughing. "Where is Kitty?" he asked.

"She had to go handle something with her parents," Marie said.

"Are they still upset with her?" Jack asked.

"Yeah they're not being very nice, especially since Jean got invited to go to that medical conference in Washington," Marie said.

"Well, she's welcome anytime to stay over here," Jack said.

"You're a sweetie daddy," Marie said leaning over to give him a kiss.

"Come on chica, I see two guys dying to have our attention," Jubilee told her pulling her away.

They both danced and had a great time throughout the night. At one point Marie told Jubilee that she needed a break, and walked up to the bar where Logan was busy showing off again. "Can I get a coke?" she asked.

Logan not looking at her, responded to her voice, "Is that all a woman like you wants?"

"It's nice to have you finally notice," Marie said sarcastically.

Logan turned sharply at the sound of her voice. He walked over to where she was standing, staring at her hair. He reached out and let his finger wrap one of the streaks. Marie just watched him in silence, enjoying the way he was looking at her.

"Do you like it?" Marie asked. She turned to show him the back, "I got it cut also."

"It looks good, real good," he told her.

"Thank you. Can I have a coke please? I've been dancing non-stop all night and I'm dying of thirst."

"I thought that was Jubilee, but I didn't know that was you over there," Logan told her. "You know those guys you two have been dancing with look like real losers."

Marie rolled her eyes. "Logan you say that every damn time. Can I get something to drink please?"

Logan ignored her request and continued talking to her. "You know, you and I haven't taken a ride in so long, we should take one tomorrow. What do you think about that?"

"What about Jean?" Marie asked, but her questioned was drowned out by the music coming from the live band that was about to perform.

Logan leaned in over the bar put his mouth next her ear and asked, "What?"

"What about Jean?" Marie repeated.

"Logan, I need my drinks now," Ororo shouted walking up beside Marie.

Logan nodded and leaned over the bar against Marie, "Be ready at ten alright?"

Marie smiled and nodded her 'yes' turning back to walk towards Jubilee. She had completely forgotten about getting something to drink.

The next morning Marie got ready quietly while Jubilee and Kitty slept. Marie stared at Kitty while she brushed her hair. Kitty was sleeping in Marie's bed laying on her side, she took half the bed with all the pillows she had surrounding her.

As if she sensed someone watching her Kitty woke up to find Marie standing at the foot of the bed. "Good morning sleeping beauty," Marie told her.

"Yeah I feel like sleeping beauty alright," she said yawning. Kitty stretched and tried to move, just then she felt the baby kick.

"Oh come feel this," Kitty said quietly. Marie walked around Jubilee who was conked out on the air mattress.

Marie sat on the bed and reach out her hand, Kitty took it and placed it on the right side of her belly. Marie giggled at the flutter she felt up against her hand.

"Wow the baby must be doing flips in there," Marie said.

"She's going to be a great gymnasts," Kitty said.

"She?" Marie asked.

"Yeah I found out my last doctors visit."

"Really? I can't believe it!" Marie squealed trying to keep her voice down.

"I haven't told anyone yet so keep it a secret. I want the Drakes to be the first to know."

"Okay that's nice of you," Marie told her.

"It's the least I could do. You know my own family hasn't gotten anything for the baby yet, but they have given me clothes and diapers. They are even going to buy me a crib."

Marie remained silent in deep thought. She wished Kitty could move out of her parents house. "Kitty, you should move in here with us," Marie said as soon as the thought crossed her mind.

"What?" Kitty asked confused.

"You could move into Scott and JJ's old room. There will be more than enough room for a bed and a crib. What do you think?"

"What about your dad? What will he think? And your brothers, where would they sleep when they come down?"

"Dad won't care, his only concern would be having so much noise downstairs, and Scott and JJ can sleep on the couch pull out," Marie told her.

"I'll think about, I don't want to be a burden or anything," Kitty said.

"You are never a burden, you need help and I'm offering it," Marie told her giving her a hug.

"Thanks Marie, I know I've probably worn this line out but I really would not know what to do with out you."

Marie saw the clock flashing 10:10 and jump up. "I have to meet Logan, I'll see you later," Marie told her walking out the door.

"Why are we stopping?" Marie asked as Logan pulled over.

"Because it will feel good to stretch our legs," Logan said.

Marie got off and started walking beside Logan. He had chosen to pull over on Gardners's Road, the place where they always stopped to talk about things.

"We haven't been here in awhile," Logan said as they walked up the hill.

"We haven't been together anywhere in awhile," Marie whispered hoping Logan didn't hear her.

They sat down on top of the hill and stared across the pond. "Why did you decide to go to school?" Logan asked.

Marie figured he was going to ask her that. "I just thought it would be fun to get out of here for a time to see what's out there."

"Trust me I know what's out there, all of it ain't that great," Logan told her.

"Well, I'll find out for myself, besides I won't be far and Kitty may move in with us so I'll need to be there for her."

"Kitty? She's thinking about moving in," Logan asked surprised.

"Incase you haven't noticed her parents aren't exactly thrilled about her current situation," Marie told him.

"I've noticed."

And just to make a jab, Marie added, "Jean hasn't been to keen on the idea either. She is constantly bitching at Kitty."

Logan looked sideways at Marie trying to read her expression. He decided against responding to Marie's comment and stood up. "C'mon kid we need to get back."

Hurt, Marie stood up and walked back to the motorcycle with Logan. As she was walking Marie made the decision that she was going to let Logan go as Ororo had advised. Marie did her best not to let the tears flow until she was sitting behind Logan. As the wind blew past her she came to the conclusion that letting go was not going to be an easy thing to do.


	6. A Bittersweet Day

Title: Summerside Roadhouse #6: A Bittersweet Day  
Author: Cassandra Lee  
Email: cassandralee1120atyahoodotcom  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.  
Archive rights: DDFH, WRFA  
Rating: PG- 13  
Summary: Marie gets a few gifts on her birthday, not all of them are nice. Kitty and Scott have a dance.

A/N: Thanks Nicca, you my ever present inspiration. Thank you to all the folks you have given me wonderful feedback. Karen, you'll know what scene is for you ;) And someone asked for Hank and Ororo moments, but I can't remember who but there's something in here for you. Ya'll enjoy!!

**FF. Net Review Thanks:** To every one of you guys that reviewed thank you so much! I hope you like this Chapter. I'm glad one of you said that you hope Scott and Kitty get together. Some one reviewed one of my other stories and said they couldn't read it because in my header I mentioned a S/K pairing. It was too bad because the fic they reviewed didn't have anyone in it but Logan and Rogue!!!

================

Marie woke up to see the sun shining through her window. She was glad that her birthday was going to be on a pretty summer day. She rolled over to look at the clock on her night stand. When she realized that it was 8:00, she resisted the urge to stay in bed. As she got dressed she smiled at the bouquet of flowers sitting on her dresser. She received them yesterday from JJ, who was away at football training camp. After getting dressed, Marie walked down the hall to see if her dad or Scott were upstairs. Not finding anyone she decided to go and see if anyone was downstairs.

As Marie opened her door she met the back of Jean easing Logan's door shut. Not knowing what to do or say Marie stood frozen in her own door way.

"Oh God! Marie," Jean said jumping at the sight of Marie standing in the hall, "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry," Marie whispered. "What are you doing?" She asked without thinking.

"I stayed with Logan last night," Jean said looking down to straighten her wrinkled shirt, "I'm going home to get a shower, Logan's taking me out for a bike ride later."

"That's nice," Marie said lowering her eyes. She really didn't want to have small talk with Jean at the moment.

"Yeah, I hear that you have had quite a few bike rides in the past," Jean said with a sly grin.

"Logan's taken me a few times, but not as much as he used too," Marie told Jean with a veiled expression. She had made up her mind not to let Jean think she had any chance of getting to her.

Logan opening the door at that moment didn't help, "Hey you forgot your..." he stopped when he saw Marie standing there.

Marie turned to face down the stairs, seeing Logan without a shirt and standing next to Jean was not her idea of a wake up present. "Well, I guess I better head downstairs," she told them absently.

Before Marie reached the middle of the stairwell Jean called out, "Hey Marie."

Against her better judgement Marie turned to look back. "Yeah?"

Jean smiled and put her arm around Logan, then said, "Happy Birthday."

Marie swallowed her dry mouth, then looked past Jean at Logan. She tried to read his expression, but he just avoided looking at her. Marie nodded her head and put a fake smile on her face, "Thanks."

Jean turned to walk back into Logan's apartment leaving Logan behind to shut the door. He stood there a moment and watch Marie walk down the stairs. He could see the slump in her shoulders and it was killing him seeing her hurt like this. /Your going to have put a stop to this or your gonna wreck any chance you had with her,/ Logan felt like he was rolling down a never-ending hill, and if he didn't stop soon he was gonna crash and break something.

Just before walking through the door, Marie paused and rested her head against the door. /Okay get it together. You're not supposed to let it get to you remember?/ Before Marie could answer her own thoughts the door was suddenly jerked opened causing her to fall forward.

"Oops! Watch it!" Scott said catching Marie as she stumbled. "You should be more careful. You wouldn't want a black eye or something on your birthday would you?"

"Sorry Scott, I guess I'm still in the klutz stage of life." Marie said. She let out an exasperated breath and pushed her hair back. "How are you this morning?"

"Great, I just came to tell you that Kitty called while you were still sleeping."

"What did she want? I didn't hear the phone ring."

Scott turned and walked around the bar. He sat down on a stool with the paper in front of him. "She called to say that her doctor's appointment will be over at noon and she would like for you to meet her and Ororo for lunch."

"Did Ororo go with her?" Marie asked. She picked through the paper and found the page with the funnies.

"I believe so," Scott said.

They both looked up at Jean coming through the door. "Good morning, Scott," she said walking behind Marie and towards the door.

"Mornin' Jean," Scott told her peering over the paper. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Sorry but Logan's strict on what time he said to be back, and I'd hate to disappoint him..."

Marie lifted the paper so Jean couldn't see her face and scrunched her nose with mockery. The little display didn't go unnoticed with Scott.

"... I'll see you guys later," Jean said with a wave over her shoulder.

"Bye," Scott told her.

"Good riddance," Marie said under her breath.

With a glance at Marie, Scott cleared his throat and went back to reading the article he was reading.

"You know Marie," Scott said looking up to catch Marie's eyes, "jealousy is not very becoming of you."

"Yeah well if she can act like a bitch, I can at least get away with a little jealousy," Marie said raising her eyebrow.

"I wouldn't waist my time over worrying about Jean and Logan," Scott said with a tone of assurance.

"Can't you see that there all into each other?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders and gave an iffy "Ehh"

"What does that mean?" Marie asked.

"I give Jean three more weeks and she's out of here."

"I don't think so, she's been staying longer ever since April. Kitty thinks she'll end up moving back."

"Marie trust me, I've seen the type of life Jean has waiting for her in New York. There's no way she is going to give that up completely. Besides she and Logan won't last forever."

"Yeah whatever," Marie told him. In her mind she didn't see any sign of Jean leaving.

"Blue eyes, happy birthday!" Jack called out walking through the door.

"Thanks daddy," Marie said walking to greet with a bear hug.

"OH! Easy I'm an old man now you know. My baby girl turning 19 and all," Jack said with a grin.

"Whatcha got?" Marie asked eyeing the envelopes in his hands.

"Just came back from town, stopped and got the mail on my way in," Jack said handing her the mail.

"Yay birthday cards," Marie said thumbing through the mail.

She opened Jubilee's card first. Scott asked what was so funny when she had laughed at the words Jubilee wrote inside the card.

"Oh nothing, she's just ranting about how her boss made her come home from the very nice vacation she was having, that she is pissed that she had to leave a week before my birthday."

"Well, if she didn't go to work I wouldn't be able to come this weekend," Scott said with a grin. He knew Jubilee would eventually get over it.

Marie looked at the next card and let out a small gasp. She tore into the envelope and shrieked when she saw the name Remy signed at the bottom.

"Must be from someone special," Logan said.

/When did he come downstairs?/ Marie wondered. "As a matter of fact it's from Remy," Marie said smiling.

"Remy?" Logan and Scott questioned at the same time.

"Yep. He's in London and he wrote to tell me he is thinking about me. And that's all you two need to know," Marie said turning back to read her card.

"Hey Tony, what brings you here?" Jack asked when he saw his brother walk trough the door.

"I'm here on business, Jack," Tony said.

"Business? What kind of business?" Jack asked.

Tony cleared his throat realizing that he had everyone's full attention. "Well, there is this lady." Tony's eyes went to Logan, "waiting outside. Now listen, I tried tellin' her that she had the wrong Logan Carter, but she insist that you are the one."

Marie held her breath waiting for her uncle to continue. She stole a glance at Logan who looked as though he had grown a shade paler.

"What does she want with Logan?" Scott asked.

"She says that she's Logan's wife..."

"Wife?" Scott and Jack said in unison

"Your married?" Scott asked.

Logan who remained silent for a moment slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, I was..still am just go a head and tell her I'm here Tony."

Tony nodded his head and turned to walk back outside.

Marie watched Logan with concern. She knew he had said a while back that it was time for him to divorce her, but she didn't know how he was going to hold up now that the opportunity was staring him in the face. Logan turned to walk upstairs, Marie reached out and grabbed his arm, "Logan..."

Logan turned to face Marie giving her a small smile, "Just show her the way to my room."

"Are you going to be okay?" Marie asked.

Logan nodded and turned to walk up the stairs.

"You knew about this?" Jack asked.

Marie nodded and Scott asked, "And you didn't tell anyone?"

"It's not my business to tell," Marie said.

They all looked towards the door as Tony walked back in with a woman following him. Marie saw that she was tall, slim and had red hair. /Much like Jean,/ Marie thought. But Marie thought Christy didn't have the same disposition about her as Jean did. /She almost looks sweet./

"Everyone this is Christy..er..what did you say your last name is?" Tony asked.

"Well, it's Carter," Christy said with a small smile.

"This is Jack and his son Scott Summers," Tony said pointing.

Christy shook Jack's hand and then turned to Scott and said, "I've heard a lot of stories about you. It's nice to finally put a face with all of them."

Scott laughed and replied, "I just hope Logan didn't make himself look like the hero all the time."

Christy laughed and shook her head, "No. He knew I wouldn't believe them if he came out looking like an angel all the time."

Marie reached over the bar and held out her hand and said "I'm Marie."

"Nice to meet you Marie, you two must be brother and sister," Christy said pointing back and forth between Scott and Marie.

"Yes, we are, though I have the tendency not to claim him," Marie said.

"I love your hair it looks so exotic," Christy told her.

"Thanks, come around and I'll show you to Logan's room," Marie told her.

"How has Logan been?" Christy asked.

"He's been great," Marie said as they slowly walked up the stairs.

"He didn't tell anyone about me did he? I could tell by the shocked faces."

"No, I'm sure you know Logan's kind of private."

"You didn't looked shocked."

"Logan got drunk on your anniversary and let it slip as I was dragging him to bed," Marie said. Then realizing how that sounded she added, "To his bed."

Christy gave Marie a worried look and said, "I was so young when we got married. Only twenty. Logan was shipped out a month after being married. If I had known what I was getting into, I would have never have put Logan through that. I really did love him."

"This is Logan's door," Marie said.

"Thanks," Christy turning to face the door and knocking.

Marie heard Logan say come in as she walked back down the stairs. When she went through the door she was bombarded questions.

"What happened between them?" Scott asked.

"Was Logan really married?" came from Tony.

Marie held up her hands in defense. "If Logan wants you to know, he'll tell you," she said. Then added, "Yes, Uncle Tony, Logan was or is married, but that's all I'm going to say."

"I have to get back to the station. I expect a full report of everything later," Tony said to Jack.

Jack just waved him off and eyed Marie. "When did you find out about this?" he asked.

"The day before Logan bought his truck," Marie replied.

"Well, I have to start getting some things ready for tonight. Scott since Logan has company would you help?" Jack asked.

"Sure Dad," Scott said getting up off his stool.

Marie went upstairs to get ready to meet Kitty and Ororo for lunch. As she eased past Logan's door she could hear Christy letting out a small laugh. Marie wondered if everything was going okay for them.

Logan let out a small smile to himself when he heard the light tapping on the door. He figured it wouldn't take long for Marie to come check on him. "Come on in," he called out from where he was sitting on his couch.

Marie walked in and shut the door quietly. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," Logan said. He had his head laid on the back of the couch and was staring up at the ceiling.

Marie walked over and sat next to him. "I saw Christy leave a little while ago..."

Logan nodded and turned to look at her.

"How did everything go?" Marie asked.

"It went fine. I signed the papers finally," Logan told her.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know, I guess I wasn't expecting her to bring the papers personally, so that threw me for a loop," Logan told her.

Marie gave him a sympathy smile and asked, "Did you guys talk about what happened?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say we've finally ended....on a good note," Logan told her. He put his arm around Marie. He did it more for comfort and not pleasure, but Marie becoming stiff at the contact got his attention.

"Logan..."

"She liked you though," Logan said before Marie could say anything.

"Huh?"

"She said that her first impression of you was that you had a 'unique flare' going for you," at Marie's confused look Logan continued, "She was always like that, first impressions meant a lot to her. I told her about our first meeting over a year ago and she had a fit of laughter."

Marie smiled at the memory of hollering at Logan out the window. She began to relax in his embrace that she was still in. She smiled at Logan. "I'm glad it went well for you," she told him.

"Yeah me too. She even gave me the ring back wanna see it?"

"Sure why not," Marie replied.

Still keeping his arm around Marie, Logan dug the ring out of his pocket. He opened the box and held it out for her to see.

"It's very pretty," Marie commented.

"Go a head you can say it's small. At the time I could barely afford it."

"How did you propose?" Marie asked.

Logan looked sideways at her trying to read her expression. He smiled at her and told her the story, "Well, I was really nervous and so one night we were out having pizza and," Logan stopped and let out an embarrassed laugh, "oh man, I was such an idiot, I looked at her and held the box open and said 'So you know, you wanna?'"

Marie laughed and said, "I'm surprised you got away with that."

Logan shook his head. "Oh no I didn't at first, she stormed out so pissed off, that I had to run to catch up with her. It was a bad thunderstorm and I shouted for her to stop. Then she turned and told me that if I couldn't at least ask the question than there was no need for it to be answered. I was so devastated that I just hollered out 'Will you marry me?' and she," Logan let out another laugh at the memory, "she stood there in the rain and all she said was 'okay'." I didn't even get a yes after all that." Logan shook his head and looked at the ring then added, "We laughed over it later."

Marie took the ring and looked it over. "What are you going to do with it now?"

"I guess take it to a pawn shop."

Marie handed Logan the box back as Logan began to speak, "Marie I'm real sorry for..." Logan paused when he heard someone walking through the door.

"Logan?" Jean called out stopping at the sight of Marie and Logan on the couch.

Marie looked back and forth between Logan and Jean. /Great! Now I'll never know what he was about to say./

"What the hell is going on here?" Jean asked. From where she was standing it looked as though Logan as holding out the ring and Marie was accepting it. Logan's arm around Marie didn't help either.

"Look, Jean I can explain," Logan said getting off the couch.

"Well somebody damn well better," Jean demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

Marie got up to leave when Jean stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"I have somewhere else to be, thank you," Marie told her.

"Listen Jean, there is something I need to tell you...." Logan said but was interrupted.

"Usually a man proposes to his actual girlfriend and not someone else."

Marie rolled her eyes in frustration of the situation. She watched Logan let out a sigh and she wondered if he was starting to see what Jean was really worth.

"Logan, I'm gonna leave you two alone," Marie said. She walked past a scowling Jean and walked through the door.

As she shut the door she heard Logan start to explain about the ring. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard Jean shout "Married! What do you mean married?"

Marie let her mind wonder to what the status of Logan and Jean's relationship would be when she returned from her lunch date with Kitty and Ororo.

"Okay, Kitty your free to go once the nurse comes back with the birthing classes sign up sheet," Hank told her looking over a medical chart. "Any questions?"

"No, not this time," Kitty replied. "Wait is there any chance that my due date will move up anymore?"

"Maybe, it just depends on how well the fetus is developing. Your original October date was just a guess counting from you last menstrual cycle, and the further along you become we're able to get more of a clear picture of your actual due date."

"Okay just wondering," Kitty said.

Hank smiled at Kitty and then he smiled at Ororo who had remained quiet most of the visit. "Have a good day Kitty, and you also Ororo," Hank told them.

"You too Dr. McCoy," Ororo said with a smile.

"Oh please, ya'll don't have to be formal around me," Kitty said waving her hands at them.

Ororo giggled and walked over to where Hank was standing. "Well in that case I guess I can give you this," Hank said. He bent down and gave her quick kiss on the lips.

Ororo smiled up at him and asked "Will I see you any tonight?"

"Yes. I'll stop by," Hank told her. He gave her another kiss then stepped out the door.

Ororo turned and let out a small squeal, "Isn't he amazing?" Ororo stopped when she saw the longing look on Kitty's face.

"Oh Kitty, I'm sorry we should have been more considerate and stepped out," Ororo said.

"Oh no it's fine," Kitty said shaking her head. "Don't feel like you have to do that around me. I just miss it that's all."

"You'll get it back one day. I just know it," Ororo said rubbing her shoulder.

"Can I share something with you?" Kitty asked. Kitty was hesitant because she and Ororo have never been really close. The only reason she asked Ororo to come today was because of Hank being her doctor.

"Sure," Ororo said. She pushed herself up onto the bed next to Kitty.

"Public affection is not the thing I miss the most. What I'm missing is something that I've never actually had. The nights get to be really long at my house, especially when I'm laying in bed by myself," Kitty paused giving Ororo a small smile, "Growing up I used to hear how when my mother was pregnant with me, I would constantly kick if my dad wasn't in the bed with her. Momma said that I would stop kicking as soon as he put his hands on her belly. I feel like I'm missing out on memories like that."

"Your gonna have great memories of your pregnancy, just give it time," Ororo said.

Just then the nurse came in with the sign up sheet. "I need you to put your name down and if your going to have a partner or not please," the nurse told her handing her the paper with a pen.

Kitty looked up at the nurse and asked, "Do I have to have a partner?"

"It's not necessary, but it's always helpful to have someone with you. Especially for the session that teaches you the breathing exercises. It will be good for the person who is going to be in the room with you during the delivery to know what's going on," the nurse explained.

"Do I have to choose now or can I wait?" Kitty asked.

"Sure that's fine, the nurse that's doing the classes just likes to know a head of time, so its no big deal."

"Okay," Kitty said with relief. She signed the paper and handed it back to the nurse.

"Here is your packet you can look over, it just prepares you for the what the classes will go over. The classes are at the end of August a month, before you due date. Have a nice day," the nurse told her and then walked out.

"Whew," Kitty said, "I don't know about you but I'm starved."

"Very, let's go meet Marie," Ororo told her.

Later that night Marie and Kitty sat at a table in a corner of the roadhouse watching the people in the crowd. They just witnessed Larry and Logan throw out a couple of drunks. Watching Logan sparked a thought in Kitty's head.

"Did anything ever happen between you and Logan? Before Jean came back?"

"What?" Marie asked confused. She didn't know where Kitty was coming from.

"It's just that I know you were interested in Logan for a long time, and it seem that you two got really close at one time, so I was just wondering what happened?" Kitty asked shrugging her shoulders.

Marie looked down at her glass of water and took a sip before answering. "He kissed me once, but then well," Marie let out a sigh, "I guess you can say he rejected me after it was over."

Kitty was about to say something when Scott walked up, so she remained silent.

"Kitty what do you say we dance?" Scott asked.

"Are you crazy?" Kitty asked with raised eyebrows. "Do you not see the stomach that's sticking out of me? I'll have to stand three feet away from you."

"Oh come we've all been out on the floor it's your turn," Marie said urging her to go.

"Yes, I've danced with Marie, and Jean since Logan's indisposed, and I don't think it's fair if all you can do is sit back and watch," Scott said. He grabbed Kitty's hand and pulled her up from her seat.

Kitty looked at Marie with a grin on her face. She followed Scott out onto the floor.

"Scott, I appreciate you being nice but you don't have to do this," Kitty said when they reached the center of the floor.

"Nonsense, it's a privilege to be able to dance with you," Scott said, "Let's see how we can make this work." He tried to position Kitty so her stomach wouldn't be in the way, but that wasn't working.

"Aha! Turn around and put your back to me," Scott told her.

Kitty turned and pressed herself against Scott. She had to tell herself to remember to breathe. Scott grabbed her hands and the rested them on top of her belly. "Is it okay to put my hands here?" he asked.

Kitty could only nod her approval. Scott sensed her nervousness and tried to think of something to ease it.

"Do you remember the time we danced at my grandmother's?" he asked.

Kitty laid her head back onto Scott's shoulder and giggled. "Oh my God! I wish I could forget about that. I had to be six or seven. I remember she was so insistent on teaching those old waltzes."

"You kept stepping on feet," Scott told her.

"Then you told me to stand your feet and we danced like that for the rest of the lesson," Kitty said laughing.

Scott laughed with her, he paused his movements when the song ended. He was thankful another slow song came on, he knew they would never be able to dance to a fast one.

"Want to dance to another with me?" Scott asked.

Kitty turned slightly to look up at his face. "Sure I'd love too," she told him.

She turned back around and laid her head back onto his shoulder once again. Kitty hoped she wouldn't read more into this than there was, but as always it's a little late for that.

Marie sat and watched Scott dance with Kitty, she wondered what was happening between them as they danced and laughed. Her view was interrupted by Jean walking over to sit next to her.

"Marie I came over to apologize for how I jumped to conclusions this morning," Jean said sitting next Marie.

"That's alright," Marie said.

"I should have known he wouldn't be proposing to you of all people," Jean said taking a sip of her mixed drink.

Marie turned to look away from Jean, and muttered slight curses under her breath. She knew she should get up, but she didn't listen to the voice that told her to do so.

"Would you look at that," Jean said.

Marie turned to see what held her attention. She saw Jean's gaze fixed on Scott and Kitty.

"That sure is nice of Scott, but he's probably feeding her hormonal thoughts now. It's too bad that she's in the position she's in. She'll probably never get to have a good life now," Jean said.

"You should really lay off Kitty, she get's enough of that shit from her parents," Marie said.

"Well she needs someone to be hard on her. I mean look at her, she's pregnant and in a bar! Can't get much more pathetic than that," Jean said with a snort.

"Kitty's doing the best she can with what she has. You really need show more support," Marie practicably shouted. She was really getting aggravated with Jean.

"She was the one that went whoring around, but I guess you didn't notice since you had eyes only for Logan back then or do you still?"

Marie looked at Jean with shock, she didn't know where this was all coming from. "I don't know where the hell you're going with this, but you better back off now," Marie told her firmly. By now their voices had drawn attention from some people close by.

"Or what? You gonna run to daddy or better yet are you gon..." Jean let out a gasp as cold water hit her face. She opened her eyes to see Marie standing up over her with an empty glass in her hand.

"You really need to cool off Je.." Marie was stopped by Jeans hand slapping her across the face.

"You bitch! Thinking your so perfect and trying to get Kitty to move in here. What could possibly make you think that Logan would want you?" Jean asked.

Marie reached out and grabbed Jean by the hair and pulled her down. One of the onlookers hollered "Chick fight!" And everyone stopped to watch the two roll around on the floor.

Logan looked up at the sound of people shouting to see two women rolling around on the floor. "Oh shit!" he said when he saw Marie's distinctive hair flying everywhere. He opted for jumping over the bar instead over going around. He pushed his way through the crowd wondering where Jack was. When he got to the fight scene he saw Hank grabbing the other woman whose hair covered up her face. Logan bent down and grabbed Marie who was still shouting.

"Bitch!! You don't know a damn thing!" Marie hollered as Logan threw her over his shoulder and carried her away from the crowd.

"Logan! Put me the fuck down!! NOW!"

"I don't think so Marie, you need to calm down," Logan said. He made it to the stairs and began to walk up to his room.

Marie continued to beat her fist against his back. Every time she tried to raise herself up Logan would tilt her further back, making it impossible for her to get loose. And if she wasn't so pissed, she would enjoy the nice view of his ass in front of her.

Instead of letting her go as soon as they got into his room he continued walking to the bathroom.

"Logan I swear to God if you don't put me down, you'll regret it!" Marie tried to see what he was doing.

Logan reached his shower stall and turned on the cold water. Marie let out a shriek when Logan dropped her on her feet and the cold water hit her back. She glared at Logan as the water ran over them both.

"I can't believe you did this!"

"Well you wouldn't calm down. Why the hell were you fighting?" Logan asked.

"Because the bitch pissed me off and said the wrong things," Marie said putting her hands on her hips.

Logan studied her face and saw the outline of a bruise forming on her cheek. "What did she say?"

Marie eyed him suspiciously. /Does he even know who I was fighting?/ "She called Kitty a whore and said I wasn't woman enough for any man," Marie told him. She began to shake from the cold water.

"Who was it?"

Marie looked away from Logan and whispered, "Jean."

Logan hung his head, he knew that most of this was all his fault. "Jean's upset because I turned her down this morning."

Marie looked up at Logan with eyed eyes. "What?"

Logan looked at Marie shivering from the cold water, he reached over and turned the water off.

Marie subconsciously leaned into his body heat as he reached around her.

"Let me get you a towel," Logan said quietly.

Marie's mind was racing as Logan wrapped the towel around her and rubbed her shoulders. "Jean wants something I can't give her, she's leaving in three days."

/That's it? After all these months and Jean just stayed over last night./ As if Logan was reading her thoughts he continued.

"Here sit on this chair," he told her as they entered the kitchen. "That's what I was trying to tell you earlier before Jean came in that it was nothing like she implied it to be. We've been good friends that's all. Nothing more than a hug between friends has happened between us."

"I don't understand, what about that day we took a ride, you didn't speak up." Marie said.

"I was confused that day. But after that I began to see what you were talking about and I tried to get Jean to see that Kitty and Bobby were a couple and that Kitty should be treated more fairly, but she would never give in," Logan said. He moved another chair around the table so he could sit across from her.

"Marie, I know I've probably screwed up anything that we had going for us, but it's always been you for me, never Jean," he said grabbing her hands to hold in his.

"How did Jean end up staying over last night?"

"She was here when we closed last night and came up for coffee, she fell asleep on the couch. I knew what she was doing this morning when she told you happy birthday. That's why I couldn't look at you," Logan said giving her hand a squeeze.

Marie was completely and utterly dumbfounded. She didn't know what to think, all this was new to her.

Logan watched her as she thought things over. He wondered if it was too late. "Marie please give me the chance to prove to you...." he stopped when he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Logan, don't make me do this not on my birthday." She pulled one of her hands away from him and began to rub her forehead.

"It's okay you don't have to make a decision now. But just think about it." He leaned over and gave her small kiss on the lips.

Marie stiffened at the contact. She wanted to give in so much but the hurt was to strong for her to deal with. Logan understood her actions and stood up, he walked over to his night stand and took something out of the top drawer.

"Happy birthday Marie," he said. He placed the small gift on the table and turned to leave.

Marie didn't look at him when he walked out the door. Instead she just eyed the gift on the table. After a minute or two she got up and walked towards the door grabbing the gift along the way. She stopped and stared at it some more. Debating what to do about it. Hearing Kitty call for her, Marie made her decision. Knowing she will regret it later, but thinking it was for the best, she placed the gift back on the table. She knew Logan would get the message.

When Logan was done with work he walked back upstairs wondering what he might find. He hadn't seen Marie the rest of the night, he still didn't know what her answer would be. He switched on the light and looked at the table. His heart sank when he saw the unopened gift on the table. He walked over and picked it up. He opened it and took his dog tags out and put them back around his neck. He crumbled the note he had written explaining how important they were to him and how important Marie is to him. Logan stood there not knowing what to do.

The next morning Scott found a note from Logan taped on the door. Saying that he's sorry for the short notice, but he had to take care of things somewhere else and that he would be back in a week or two. After hearing the note, Marie crawled into bed and cried herself back to sleep.


	7. Hello Kitty, Goodbye Marie

Title: Summerside Roadhouse #7: Hello Kitty, Goodbye Marie  
Author: Cassandra Lee  
Email: cassandralee1120atyahoodotcom  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.  
Archive rights: DDFH, WRFA  
Rating: PG- 13  
Summary: Marie and Logan grow further apart as Scott and Kitty get closer.

A/N: Okay I know the title isn't that great but it's all I could come up with!! Thank you to all the folks you have given me wonderful feedback. I hope you guys enjoy this one!

**FF.NET FOLKS! **Ya'lls reviews are wonderful. This is the last chapter I have written for this series. The next one is at least half way done but I'm trying to finish "Lost in Finding The Way" before I finish this series

=============

"Oh God!" JJ exclaimed when he walked into what is now Kitty's room. He walked over to Kitty who was stretched out on her bed eating. "What the hell are you eating?" JJ asked after setting the box he was carrying down.

Kitty looked up at JJ and grinned. "I'm eating cannonball olives. Want one?" Kitty giggled at the look on his face.

"PHEW! Kitty those olives are rank!" Marie said when she walked in.

"I can't help it! I'm craving something salty," Kitty said biting down onto an olive.

JJ plopped down next to Kitty on the bed and picked up one the pregnancy magazines she had spread around her. "Why couldn't you have wanted some watermelon with salt on it?" he asked.

Marie let out a groan and said "JJ!"

"Some watermelon sounds wonderful! Do you think we could get some?" Kitty asked.

Marie gave JJ a look that said 'See what you've down now.' "What? I didn't know!" he told her.

Scott walked in carrying the small T.V. in his hands. His nose scrunched up at the smell when he entered the room. "JJ get off your sorry ass and help," he said putting the T.V. on top of the dresser.

"I'm taking a breather," JJ told him without looking up.

"Kitty were are you going to want the crib to go?" Scott asked.

"Over by this wall, and I want the rocking chair to go by the window," Kitty told him pointing a the places she was talking about.

"Marie, do you think we'll be able to get that watermelon anytime soon?" Kitty asked sweetly.

Marie was trying to get the window to open, so the fresh air could push out the smell. "I don't know Kitty it's almost dark, and you know everything closes with the sun on Sundays," Marie told her.

"If JJ would help me get the last of the stuff out of the truck, you two could go and get some things from the store," Scott suggested.

"Sounds good to me, I need to go to the store anyway," JJ said. "Kitty, this magazine is a bunch of crock it's says that the mother shouldn't have sex until six weeks after giving birth," JJ looked up at Kitty and grinned. "I guess we all know what your doing if you have a babysitter after that."

Kitty used the magazine in her own hand and hit JJ upside the head. "You beast!"

Scott walked over hit him on the foot. "Get up you little pervert!! Let's finish up," Scott said. He followed JJ out the door shaking his head back and forth.

As they walked out, Jack walked in with a legal pad full of drawings on it. "Okay Kitty, I have it all figured out. When Logan gets back we will move the speakers that are hanging up under your room and move them to different places. Luckily, your room is over the pool tables so we won't loose the sound over the dance floor."

"Thanks Mr. Summers, it means a lot that you're doing all this for me," Kitty said.

"No problem, like I said I talked with Logan and he'll be back sometime next week we'll get to work on it then," Jack told her.

"I'm not worried, I have two and half months before the baby is born so you shouldn't be into much of a hurry."

Jack nodded his head and walked towards the door. He paused just before leaving and said, "By the way Kitty, if your going to be living here you should call me Jack."

Kitty looked as though she wanted to cry. Instead she silently nodded and said, "Okay."

Marie smiled at her dad as he left the room. She walked over and sat next to Kitty on the bed. "What are you going to do when Logan gets back?" Kitty asked.

Marie shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know, I'm leaving next weekend for school so more then likely I'll be gone by then," Marie told her. Then she whispered, "Hopefully."

"Well its not like your moving to another country, you'll still be here on weekends," Kitty told her.

"I don't want to talk about this right now," Marie said getting up off the bed.

"Marie why don't you just forgive him," Kitty said, "He said that he wanted to be with you."

"Because there's a lot more to it than that," Marie said throwing her hands up in frustration. She walked over to the window stared at nothing in particular.

"Like what? He turned you down by saying you were to young? He gave you the impression that him and Jean were a couple? All those things are fixed and over with." Kitty slowly got off he bed and walked over to the window by Marie. She put an arm around Marie and asked, "I thought this was the moment you were waiting for?"

"Kitty it just hurts too much and I don't want to let it go that easily," Marie said laying her head down onto Kitty's shoulder.

"You shouldn't hold grudges Marie it isn't healthy," Kitty told her.

"When did you become so motherly?" Marie asked.

"I don't know, it just sorta happened," Kitty told her smiling.

"Oh great just what we need around here...more chick moments," JJ said as he and Scott entered carrying the crib.

They laid the crib flat on the floor where Kitty had told them. Scott stood up and reached for his back pocket where he kept his wallet. "Here's some money for the store,"Scott paused when he saw JJ hold out his hand, "I don't think so, you not trust worthy." He handed Marie the money and continued speaking, "Buy whatever you need and what Kitty wants. I'll stay here and put the crib together and carry the rest of the stuff upstairs."

"Okay," Marie said counting the money. "What do you want?" she asked Kitty.

"Thanks Scott, you're a sweetie," Kitty said as she followed Marie out the door.

Scott grinned and watched them leave, he turned around coming face to face with a smirking JJ.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Nothing. Just please tell me you are not falling for Katherine Pryde," JJ said.

"Hell no, what would make you think that?" Scott said walking past JJ to the crib. He started inspecting it and figuring out how to put it together. "JJ you are a pervert. She's only nineteen. And," Scott said turning his head to look at JJ, "she's pregnant."

"She won't be in what like a month or something?"

"JJ get the hell out of here and go to the store with them," Scott told him.

JJ turned to leave, he hollered out to Scott from down the hall. "Big brother's smitten with the Kitten!"

Scott stood up and marched to the door, but JJ had already left the apartment. Scott walked back to the crib and started trying to put it together.

"Hey, Scott?" Jack called out from the living room.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to the station to play some cards with Tony, alright."

"Okay. The others went to the store, I'm gonna stay here and finish some of this," Scott told him.

"Sounds good, son, see you later."

"Bye Dad."

Scott went back to work hoping he would be free to work without any interruptions. As he was about to put two ends together he heard Kitty call him from the hall, "Scott, would you come help me?"

He dropped everything and ran to the hallway. He was greeted by Kitty carrying a rather large box. "Kitty, what were you thinking? This is to heavy for you to lift," he said taking the box from her.

"I wanted to help get the rest of the stuff from downstairs," Kitty told him following him back into the bedroom.

"I thought you were going with JJ and Marie?" Scott asked.

"JJ told me you would like it if I stayed and kept you company," Kitty said sitting back on the bed.

"He did what?" Scott asked, turning abruptly to look at her with a shocked face.

Kitty laughed and said, "I'm only kidding Scott. Marie decided she wanted to go to the Super

Wal-mart in the next town. And I don't feel like walking all over Wal-mart."

"Oh," Scott said. He looked at the boxes scattered all over the floor. "If you'll tell me where you want some of this stuff, I'll put it up for you."

"I like the sound of that! Me as the boss and you as the worker," Kitty told him. She settled down her side with pillows surrounding her. "Okay let's start with the book shelf," she said.

Scott got busy with Kitty giving him orders on where to put stuff. When he finished with the boxes he put the crib together for her. When he was done, he stood up and looked at his watch. "What is taking them so long?" he muttered.

"What time is it?" Kitty asked.

"8:30. They've been gone for two hours now," Scott said.

Kitty let out a yawn and Scott asked, "Are you tired?"

"No, well a little. We've been at this since 2:00 this afternoon."

Scott watched as she closed her eyes for a moment then she reopened them. Kitty looked up at Scott with a smile on her face. "Let me see your hand," Kitty commanded sitting up.

Scott held out his hand, and asked, "What for?"

"You'll see," she said taking his hand.

Scott's eyes went wide when she placed his hand on her stomach. He waited but nothing happened.

"She stopped! She was kicking like crazy!" Kitty told him. With his hand still on her belly Scott sat down next to her on the bed.

Still holding his hand, Kitty removed it and waited. She looked at Scott and smiled. "Just wait she is always acting up at night she'll start again."

"What does it fe..."

"Oh! Here it is," Kitty said and placed Scott's hand back on her stomach.

Scott waited but nothing happened. "Here let me lay back down, maybe that will help. I want you to feel her," Kitty said. She laid back down on her side, and not wanting to object to anything Kitty suggested, Scott scooted up behind her and used his elbow to prop up.

"Have you thought of a name?" Scott asked.

Kitty shook her head no and said, "I'm open for any suggestions. Do you have any?"

"No," Scott said yawning.

"I'm so glad to be here Scott. It got to be real lonely at my house, there were times I didn't think I had anybody," Kitty told him.

"Well, you have Marie she'll be there for you always, and me...I'm here," Scott said. He decided to lay his head down on the pillow. He made himself comfortable, but still kept his hand on Kitty's stomach.

Kitty thought about what to say next, she never thought that Scott Summers would be laying next to her like this much less saying that he was there for her. "Yes you are here," she said. She turned her head slightly towards him and said, "Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"I never thanked you for what you said to me at Bobby's funeral. I really needed that, so thanks," she told him. Kitty laid her head back down and closed her eyes.

"Your welcome," Scott whispered. "Hey Kitty I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"You should name her Katie. That way your names would go together."

"I like Katie, it's nice"

"Yeah, Kitty and Katie sounds really good together."

Kitty laid there for a moment thinking about the name Katie. "I guess she's not going to kick for you, Scott, I'm sorry."

Kitty waited but didn't get an answer. She turned to look at Scott. She had to bite her lip when she saw that Scott had fallen asleep. She went to wake him up, but he looked so peaceful. 'Like a little boy,' she thought. She turned back around, and looked at Scott's hand as it tighten around her stomach. She thought about what Ororo had said at the doctor's office. Kitty thought that this moment definitely went into the great memories category.

She smiled and whispered, "Yep, great memories." Placing her hand on top of Scott's, Kitty also found sleep.

"Where is everyone?" Marie asked as she a JJ carried the bags into the kitchen.

"Dad's truck was gone so he's probably not here," JJ commented.

Marie walked silently towards Kitty's bedroom to see if anyone was there. She smiled with delight at the sight of the two sleeping on the bed. Marie quietly turned out the lights and shut the door.

"Are they back there?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, they are both asleep on Kitty's bed," Marie said grabbing some groceries and putting them up.

JJ let out a 'hmph' and opened the refrigerator door. "What do you think about that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Marie said shaking her head, "I'd hate to have to kick my brother's ass if he leads her on."

"Speaking of kicking someone's ass I heard you let Jean Grey have it," JJ said sitting down on a chair.

Marie tried to suppress her grin and nodded her head. "We exchanged a few slaps."

"Why?" JJ asked.

"She said the wrong things and it pissed me off," Marie told him. She turned to look at him with a suspicious look. "Why are you asking?"

"I heard you two got in a chick fight over Logan," JJ said with a teasing grin on his face.

Marie raised her eyebrow at him and put her hands on her hips. "No, we did not have a chick fight over Logan."

"That's not what I heard," JJ said walking into the living room. Marie followed him waiting for him to explain. "I remember last Christmas thinking something was going on between you two, and then Jean came along and you were always in a pissy mood after that."

"Well, you're wrong, there was nothing going on between Logan and me," Marie told him, "And there never will be."

JJ just shrugged his shoulders and turned the T.V. Then as Marie left the living room he said, "I'm just being honest at what I saw and what I saw makes me think you like Logan...a lot."

Marie ignored him and continued putting up groceries. She was mad at herself for giving herself away. JJ's comments made her wondered who else noticed her feelings for Logan.

The next Friday..............................

"Are you all packed?" Scott asked Marie.

Marie was putting the last of her clothes in a box on her bed. "Yeah I just left out the things I will need tomorrow before we leave."

"You know Logan got back this morning," Scott told her. He walked from the doorway to stand next to Marie. At the mention of Logan's name, Marie's hands seem to slow down at what they were doing.

"He told me everything," Scott said quietly.

"Well, I'm glad he got it off his chest," Marie said angrily. She couldn't believe Logan would say anything. Marie turned to walk out of the room when Scott called after her, "Marie wait..."

"Scott, not now. Daddy wanted me downstairs and I have to go," Marie said turning to leave.

Marie passed Kitty in the hall without saying a word. Kitty saw Scott standing in Marie's bedroom door and asked, "What's the matter now?"

Scott shook his hand and said, "Nothing, I was just trying to talk to her about something that's not any of my business."

"This business wouldn't happen to be about Logan would it?" Kitty asked.

Scott nodded his head yes and Kitty said, "I think that this whole Logan thing that's going with Marie...well she's just going to have to work that out on her own time."

"You're right I shouldn't have tried to butt in," Scott said. He smiled at Kitty. Scott was thankful that nothing awkward had come between them since they fell asleep together. "You know Kitty, I talked with my boss and he told me that I can start looking for locations to put a branch of his business, so I'm going to be around a lot more."

Kitty held her excitement in and said, "That's great Scott."

"Yeah well I better head down stairs. I'll see you around," he told her walking towards the door.

"Okay," Kitty said.

Marie walked through the door and froze. She saw Logan standing behind the bar smiling and serving drinks. Marie had tried to avoid Logan since he got back and she didn't know what to say to him now that he was standing in front of her.

Marie began walking towards Logan, thankful that he hadn't looked at her yet. Marie thought that she would be able to pass by Logan without him seeing her but her dad walked up and said, "C'mon blue eyes I want us to dance one more time before you leave tomorrow."

Marie stood still as Logan turned to look at her. They both stared at each other for a moment before Marie decided to just keep walking. Logan watched as she walked around the bar and joined Jack on the dance floor.

"Need some help Logan?" Scott asked walking up to Logan.

"Yeah, you can help," Logan said. "Did you talk to Marie?" he asked.

"She didn't let me get very far," Scott told him.

Logan nodded his head and started drying a glass. He turned and looked at Marie, who looked to be having a good time with her dad at the moment. Logan served a few more drinks before asking Scott to watch the bar for him.

Logan walked over to Jack and Marie and tapped on Jack's shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" Logan asked.

"No, Logan go ahead," Jack said stepping out of the way.

Marie glared at her dad, but he didn't seem to notice. She took Logan's hand and rested her other hand on his shoulder. She kept her head down not wanting to look him in the eye. "You've avoided me all day," Logan told her.

"I had a lot of packing to do," Marie said.

"Are you really going to leave?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Marie said finally looking up at him. "I'm only going to be a couple of hours away. I'll be home every weekend."

"I'm not talking about leaving here," Logan said using the hand he had placed on her back to pull her closer. "I'm asking if you really want to leave us like this?"'

"Logan, I'm sorry but no matter how much you say that there was nothing going on between you and Jean, it still looked as if something was there," Marie told him. Then she silently added, "And that hurt watching you together."

Marie didn't think it was possible but Logan pulled her in even tighter. She watched his eyes search her face and then he slowly began to say, "Marie, I've been in love with you since that first time we went to Gardner's pond. I thought I was doing a good thing by allowing you to grow up," Logan lowered his eyes from her gaze and continued, "Now I realize I was only being selfish."

"Logan..." Marie began.

Logan interrupted hearing the hesitation in her voice, "Marie, I love you."

Marie let go of Logan's hand and stepped back from his embrace. She could feel the back of her eyes burning with tears that wanted release. "I no longer feel the same," she told him.

Logan put his hands on his hips and looked at the other dancers dancing around them. He turned his eyes back to Marie and said, "If you leave without giving me any hope, I'll close the door on my feelings and never bring them up again."

"I'm sorry Logan, I hope we can still be friends after this but," Marie said finally letting her tears fall, "I can't give you any hope." Marie turned away from Logan not wanting to look him in the face and walked away, leaving Logan standing by himself amongst the crowd of dancers.


	8. New Relationships

Title: New Relationships

Author: Cassandra Lee

Series: Summerside Roadhouse

Feedback: Yes! Please!

Email: cassandralee at earthlink dot net

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Marie and Kitty welcome new relationships into their life.

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing except this computer and I'm about ready to throw it out!!

Thanks: Thank you Beth, for all your help. You're the best. And Nicca for staying on top of me to keep going.

A/N: Okay I know it's been a while, I'm sorry. I can go into this long story about how I had to start over and rewrite but that would bore you so own with the fic!

====================

Marie sat in the library alone late Monday night study for her upcoming Psychology test. But she found herself getting lost in her own thoughts rather than those of Sigmund Freud.

She had only been living on campus for a few weeks and already she hated it. This was not want she wanted to be doing with her life at the moment. JJ told her she wasn't putting forth the effort to have fun and make friends, Marie just told him to butt out of her life.

The truth was that she missed home. She missed her dad and the Roadhouse. She missed Kitty and her grandmother. Although she would never admit it to anyone or say it out loud to herself, Marie missed Logan the most.

Marie closed her eyes and rested her head on top of her book. Ever since that night she had left him standing in the middle of the dance floor she had been second guessing her decision. Kitty had told her she was a stubborn girl who needed a serious reality check. They argued over it for hours, the first fight they'd had since Jr. High. Kitty still didn't understand after they finally settled down. Hell, Marie you hardly understand yourself.

Frustrated, Marie slammed her book shut and got her things together. It was no use, to try and study now. Her mind was too full with thoughts of Logan to try to do anything else.

What I need is a distraction,Marie thought to herself. But she didn't know what that could be. She didn't have any hobbies or special talents besides bar-tending.

Bar-tending only makes me think of Logan more,Marie complained to herself. Marie left the library thinking about Logan and how she was going to fail her first test tomorrow.

When she reached her dorm hall she dug through her backpack for her key card. Marie turned her head when she heard someone walking behind her, but she saw no one. As she finally found her key, someone behind her put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?," the person said trying to disguise their voice.

Marie froze in place with terror, then remembering from the years of rough housing with JJ she took action. Marie elbowed the guy in stomach and then turned and kneed him in the crotch. The guy groaned and slumped to the ground. Breathless and still in shock Marie stared at her attacker.

Who Marie saw made her gasp. "Remy?"

Remy looked up at Marie with a pain stricken face and said, "Hello Chere."

Marie dropped her bag and purse and knelt down next to Remy saying, "Oh my God, Remy I didn't know it was you! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Europe."

Remy slowly stood up and said, "Xavier let Scott choose who he wanted to work for him. I'm going to be living here for a while to help Scott start the new company. Damn, you pack a hellva punch." Remy rubbed his hand over his stomach.

Marie giggled out of nervousness. She helped him stand up. "I came by to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat tomorrow?" Remy asked.

"Why didn't you just call?" Marie asked.

"I tried earlier today, but I couldn't reach you. Scott told me what dorm hall you were staying in, so I decided to come and see you," Remy told her smiling.

"Well, I would invite you in but visiting hours are over," Marie said.

"That's fine. I have to get back anyway," he told her.

"Thanks for stopping by. I'm sorry if I hurt you," she told him with an embarrassed look on her face.

Remy gave a pained look and said, "I think I'll live. I just know now not to sneak up on you, but it was good seeing you again Marie."

"Yeah, it was good seeing you too. I look forward to tomorrow night," she told him.

"Bye," Remy said walking backwards and waving. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye," Marie said back. She couldn't help but think that maybe she had found the distraction she was looking for.

=================

"Logan, can I ask you for a favour?" Kitty asked him one Thursday as she sat at the bar and looked over some papers for Jack. He had given her the job of making sure all the bills for the bar got paid on time.

"Sure you can ask me, but I don't have to do it," Logan said dryly as he checked the inventory list.

"Are you doing anything next Monday?" Kitty asked sweetly.

Logan turned and eyed her suspiciously, "The usual...why?"

"Well, I need someone to go to birthing classes with me," Kitty said.

"What about Marie?"

"Well," Kitty began slowly, "I just got off the phone with her and she's going to be having dinner with Remy's parents that night."

Logan froze and thought about what his next comment should be. He knew Kitty was watching for his reaction but he simply asked, "It's a little early for meeting the parents isn't it?"

"They've been dating for three weeks now, and with his parents visiting they thought it was best to get it over with," Kitty said still watching him for a reaction. But she didn't get one.

Logan just nodded and asked "Do you have to have someone there?" He squatted down and started counting liquor bottles under the counter.

"It's my first night and I'm nervous...pretty please? It will be this one time I promise. Scott's supposed to be making arrangements so he can go with me the rest of the time" Kitty told him.

Logan stood up and rested his arms on the bar. He gave Kitty his best intimidating look and said, "Just this one time and that's it."

"Thank you so much Logan. I promise one day I will make it up to you," Kitty said sliding slowly off the barstool.

"I'm going to hold you to that, so be ready," Logan said.

=================

Kitty tried not to laugh at the look on Logan's face as they watched a video of a woman having a c-section. She was glad he was there and didn't want to risk him leaving if she laughed at him.

Finally the nurse turned off the tape announcing they would have a short break before going on to the next topic. Logan let out a small breath and looked over at Kitty with a grim look.

"Go ahead you can say it," Kitty said smiling.

"You're gonna owe me big time, kid," Logan said raising an eyebrow.

Kitty laughed and slowly stood up. "How about a chocolate chip cookie? It will make you feel better."

"I'll get it for you," Logan said standing up.

"No, I'm fine I need to stand for a moment anyway," Kitty said walking toward the snack table.

When she returned, she handed Logan the cookie and said, "I really appreciate you being here, it means a lot."

Logan shook his head and said, "It's no problem, kid. I just like giving you a hard time."

"Well, Scott will be able to come from now own so you won't be tortured anymore."

Logan smiled and thought a minute before saying, "You and Scooter been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Yeah a little," Kitty said shyly.

Logan watched her waiting for her to say anything else. "You like him don't you?"

"I've always liked Scott. He's been helpful this past month," Kitty said, she could tell by the way Logan was looking at her that he thought there was something more. "We're just friends...that's all."

Logan raised his eyebrow and shook his head in disbelief. "What?" Kitty asked. "That's all we are. There's nothing more, I mean I am pregnant...."

"I know Scott pretty good...good enough to know that he looks beyond that," Logan said.

Kitty remained silent, if Scott had feelings for her she didn't want to find out from Logan.

"Is Marie serious about this Remy guy?" Logan asked changing the subject.

Kitty looked up and sighed thinking on what to say. "From the way she talks about him, I think she is."

Logan nodded his head and stared down at his feet. Kitty continued, "Marie's feelings for Remy will pass Logan you'll see."

"How can you be so sure that they will? And if they do what chance do I still have?" Logan asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Because even though she won't out right say it...she still cares for you also," Kitty said quietly.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm her best friend and I know these things," Kitty said.

Before Logan could respond the nurse stood in front of the room discussing what they would go over next. Both Kitty and Logan each having too many thought running through their head to pay attention.

==========================

"Are you nervous?" Marie asked as she and Remy walked through the parking lot of the roadhouse. It was Friday night and no one knew they were coming to visit. Marie had wanted to surprise everyone. At least that was the excuse she gave Remy, she was really afraid Logan would leave if he knew that she was bringing Remy. She wanted to make sure he saw Remy and take it as a sign that she was moving on.

"Just a little," Remy replied.

"Well, you can relax, it will be a breeze. You already know Scott and JJ, so you've passed the big brother test," Marie told him with a grin.

"Meeting a girl's dad is a little different than meeting her brothers," Remy informed her.

"I don't know about that," Marie said, "I always used to introduce my dad before I introduced JJ. In Jr. High he would scare them off before I could even hold hands with the guy."

"I bet you were happy when he moved of to college," Remy said.

Marie laughed and shook her head, "Logan started scaring them off then."

"Logan?" Remy questioned. He vaguely remembered hearing the name before.

"Yeah, he works for my dad and lives in the apartment upstairs," Marie told him. "He's just as bad as JJ when came to guys who were interested in me. Sometimes he was worse."

"I guess it's good for a girl to always have some type of big brother around," Remy said. He took her hand and held it in his, giving it a tight squeeze.

Remy's comment sobered Marie. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," she said quietly. She knew that Logan was in no way a 'brother' to her. She just hoped that Remy wouldn't notice anything different between the two of them.

After getting past Larry at the door, Marie stood next to Remy pointing out the various people in the crowd. "That's Ororo over there," Marie told him over the music.

Marie began to make her way toward Ororo, dragging Remy by the hand. Ororo looked up as they approached the table she was clearing and shouted, "Hey girl! What are you doing home?"

Marie hugged the waitress and said, "I wanted to come home for the weekend."

"I thought JJ was out of town, how did you get here?" Ororo asked.

Marie smiled and said "Remy brought me.'

At the mention of Remy's name, Ororo noticed him for the first time. She smiled and held out her hand, "So you are Remy?"

He smiled and shook her hand, "I take it you've heard about me?"

"Just what Kitty hears from Marie," Ororo said smiling.

"Is Daddy around?" Marie asked. "I didn't see him or Logan."

"Last I saw them, they were in the coolers in the back," she said. "I think I saw Kitty and Scott in here a little while ago, but Scott may have persuaded her to go upstairs."

Marie led Remy to the bar in search for her dad. She saw Logan behind the bar with his back toward the crowd. The overhead light was outlining his form in the darkness of the room. Marie sucked in a breath and squeezed Remy's hand to reassure herself that he was still there.

"Hey stranger," Marie called out when she reached the bar.

Logan slowly turned to see if the person was talking to him. He fumbled the glasses he was carrying in his hands causing them to crash to the floor, when he saw that it was Marie leaning across the bar.

"Shit," he silently cursed himself. He looked up at Marie, who was staring at him with amused eyes.

He looked past her and noticed a tall preppy looking guy standing near her looking around. Deciding to leave the rest of the broken glass he regained his composure, threw a towel over his shoulder and walked over to them.

"Hey yourself," Logan said. If she was going to play it cool, he would too.

"Looks like someone's paycheck is gonna get docked," Marie teased.

Logan just gave her half a smile and said "Yep, that's what it looks like."

"I'm looking for daddy. Do you know where he is?" Marie asked.

"He went upstairs to get some rest," Logan told her.

Marie nodded and said, "Thanks." She began to walk her way to the end of the bar so she could head upstairs when Logan stopped her.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Remy...Logan, Logan....Remy," Marie introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Remy said extending his hand.

Logan hesitated for a moment then decided not to be an asshole. He shook Remy's hand and said, "Same here." Then he turned to get a person's drink order.

Marie watched Logan as he leaned in real close to talk to some overly, flirtatious blonde woman. She was just about to walk behind him, when he turned his head and caught her eyes with his.

They stared each other down was Marie moved closer and closer to him. Logan was completely ignoring the other woman to watch Marie. He didn't even realize the blonde had slipped a piece of paper in his shirt pocket.

The action didn't go unnoticed to Marie and she averted her gaze as she and Remy finally passed him. Logan turned his head and watched them walk to the doorway. He turned his attention back to the blonde when Remy turned to look back at him.

"You better call me, Logan," the woman said.

Logan just gave her a thin smile and nodded his head as she walked off. He dug her number out of his shirt pocket, along a few others that had somehow made their way in there. He crumpled them up and threw them away.

"What's the matter Logan? She had too much perfume for your nose to handle?" Ororo asked as she cleaned off her drink tray.

Logan snorted at her comment but didn't answer. Ororo watched him and continued her assault, "So what was the problem? Why aren't you going to invite her up?"

"Since when is it any of your business who I invite up?" Logan asked.

"Since you haven't in a while," she said smiling at him. "Come on Logan, tell me what's keeping you from having a little fun? You used to have women over all the time."

Logan raised his eyebrows at Ororo. She was becoming a little bolder in the year he had known her. "I'm waiting for you realize that Hank's no good for you."

"Yeah like that'd ever happen. Even though you're sexy as hell in your bartender get up Logan, I'd still choose Hank," Ororo said walking away with a sassy smirk on her face.

Logan gave her a wounded look, before going back to business. He gave a glance to the balcony above, and wondered how serious Marie was getting with this guy, Remy.

====================

"So what'd you think?" Marie asked Kitty as they laid in Kitty's bed that night. Remy had taken Marie's old room, while Scott took the couch.

"About what?" Kitty asked teasingly.

"Oh come on Kitty don't play games! You know damn well what I'm talking about," Marie whined.

"Well," Kitty began as she tried to position her pillows around her large belly, "He's very nice and handsome. I like him."

"You do, really?" Marie asked.

"Yes, I do," Kitty said.

"I think this could finally be it for me, you know? I mean we've been talking through letters for a few months now and I never dreamed we would be living in the same town," she said excitedly.

Marie paused when she saw the somber look on Kitty's face. "What is it?"

Kitty shook her head and tucked her hands under cheek, "Nothing it's just....that Remy wasn't what I imagined you going for. He seems so....so oh I don't know...good?"

"You're still hung up on the whole idea of me and Logan aren't you?" Marie asked sternly.

"No, I told you I wouldn't push you with that anymore and I'm not. Remy wasn't the type of guy I thought you were into, that's all," Kitty told her honestly.

"Maybe he is different than what I was into before, but that's a good thing because John and Logan never treated me the way Remy does," Marie told.

Kitty remained silent, thinking how John and Logan didn't necessarily go into the same category either. She thought it wise not to push the subject any further, or Marie might take what she said the wrong way.

"Your dad seems to like him," Kitty said.

"Yeah," Marie smiled, "he did. I'm just glad he didn't tell any embarrassing stories." Mentioning her dad made Marie think of a question she had been wanting to ask someone, but Kitty spoke first.

"I only have three weeks and half weeks left," she told Marie.

"How do you feel?"

"Like a hot air balloon," came from the pregnant woman sarcastically.

Marie laughed and asked, "And emotionally?"

"Nervous, excited....I'm just glad you guys are here for me."

"Has Scott still been going to birthing classes with you?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, he's a lot better partner than Logan was. You should have seen the look on Logan's face when they showed the tape of a c-section," Kitty giggled. "He did good though."

Marie stared at the ceiling smiling at the image of Logan at birthing classes. He certainly didn't seem the type that would be there, but then again she could see Logan as the supportive husband and father.

Marie rolled over and turned out the lamp. Settling into the covers, she told Kitty goodnight then drifted off to sleep. That night she dreamed about going into labor while in the bar. She kept hearing a man behind her tell her to breath while he ran fanatically around the room trying to make sure everything was in order. Wanting to see who the father of her child was going to be, Marie turned to see where the "hee...hee...hee..hoo's" were coming from. She was startled out of her dream when Logan's smiling face appeared before her.

Two week's later...............

"You know you should be sitting down," Scott in informed Kitty as she cleaned the kitchen.

"Scott, I'm fine," Kitty said giving him a frustrated look, "You won't let me stay downstairs and no, I don't want to sit around and do nothing all day. I have to keep moving...I want to move around is that all right with you?"

Scott held his hands up in defense and said "That's fine."

Kitty sighed in relief, thankful that he wasn't going to be adamant about it.

"Just don't over do it," he muttered under his breath.

Kitty slammed the plates she was putting up on to the counter top. She knew Scott was just trying to be nice but she'd had enough. "That's it! I've had it! Either you stop ordering me around or you can leave!"

Scott stared at her with confusion. "I don't order you around, I'm looking out for you that's all."

"No, you're always telling what to do, how to do it, or where I should or shouldn't be. Dammit I know my limitations! I'm pregnant not dying of some ill fated disease!" Kitty shouted. She stood there for a second glaring at him, then much to her despise burst into tears.

"Oh God what the hell is wrong with me?" she blubbered. She lowered herself into a chair and buried her face into her hands.

Scott sighed in relief, for a moment he forgot that Kitty's hormones were working in overdrive and that her mood could shift with any little thing.

Scott knelt down beside her and began gently, "Kitty, look at me."

Kitty sniffed and wiped the tears from her face before turning to look down at Scott. He studied her for a moment before speaking, "You're right I have been ordering you around. I'm sorry that I have given you any breathing room. But at the same time it worries me to see you cleaning the kitchen, which isn't dirty anyway, and you could have this baby at any moment now."

"I know," Kitty said trying her best to give him a smile.

"I care about you, and I don't want to see you hurt yourself," Scott said sincerely.

Kitty began to stand up, but Scott grabbed her hands and she remained seated. She watched as he began entwine their fingers together. She held her breath at what might come next.

"Kitty, you should know that I...," Scott paused to look her in the face, "well, that I care for you deeply, and I know your family doesn't talk to you much anymore, so I was wondering if you'd let me be there...I understand if you don't want this...but I was wondering if you'd let me be in the room with you when Katie's born?"

Kitty bit her lip to keep her smile growing as wide as her face. It wasn't exactly what she was expecting to hear but she was happy either way. "I can't think of anyone else I'd want there, Scott. I'd love to have you there."

Scott grinned back at her and stood up, offering her a hand to help her up from the chair.

"I'm going to lay down," Kitty said forgetting about whatever she was cleaning before.

"Hey Kitty?" Scott called out before she left the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Kitty said turning to face. She didn't realize he was right behind her.

"There was one other thing," he said. He leaned over crushed his mouth against hers. At first Kitty was shocked and didn't react, but when she felt him began to pull back she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back for all she was worth. She didn't care if she was being brash, if he questioned her actions she would simply blame it on the hormones.

==================

Thanks to all who reviewed! And to the person (sorry I forgot who you were) that informed about using spacing when i change to another "scene" Thank you! I didn't not realize that the HTML was being uploaded the like that. So I'm glad you told me. I promise in the next fic more Logan and Marie is coming......now go review...tell me what you think.


	9. A Night of Sorrow

Title: A Night Of Sorrow.....

Note: this title was really hard for me to choose, sorry if it sounds dry.....

Author: Cassandra Lee

Series: Summerside Roadhouse

Disclaimer: I own nothing....

Feedback: I cherish it!

Summary: I'm not sure how to summarize this one. It's sad that's all I can say.

A/N: This chapter begins sort of where the last one ends. It's a short chapter. As promised there are some L/M moments, but there is more coming in the next chapter. Okay I know I said you guys will get to know Remy better but his muse went out of town so therefore so did the Remy in my story. Hope you guys enjoy. Thank you Beth for checking this out.

=====================

"Hello?" JJ called out as he and Marie walked through the door of the roadhouse Saturday evening.

"Where is everyone?!!" he continued to shout as he dropped his bags to the floor.

"JJ stop hollering they're probably up stairs," Marie said setting her heavy book bag on top of the bar. "Sounds like someone is in the back anyway."

JJ stuck his head around the corner to take a look in the storage room. "Who goes there?"

"Who wants to know?" was his response. A second later Logan came walking through the door carrying a large box in his hands.

"How ya doin' Logan? Where's dad or Scott?" JJ asked.

"Your dad is back there working, and Scott is upstairs," Logan said walking back to the storage room after he sat the box down. "He's probably convincing Kitty to sit down and take it easy. The kid's been goin' at it all day long."

"All right thanks," JJ said heading for the stairs.

Marie settled herself at the bar and opened up her books to study. She glanced up at Logan as he came back with another box in his hands.

"That looks like fun," Logan commented when he saw Marie with her books opened.

"Yeah, it's a blast," Marie said dryly.

"Tell your thief of a boyfriend that he owes me fifty bucks," Logan informed her.

"Huh?" Marie asked confused.

"Don't worry blue eyes, Remy won that money fair and square," Jack said coming in from the storage room.

"I still think he cheated," Logan said.

"What are you guys talkin' about?" Marie asked.

"Remy came down with Scott the other night while you had a night class. We played a game of poker and Remy took the pot," Jack told her.

A smile of pride crept onto Marie's face as she realized what they were talking about. "What's the matter Logan? Jealous that somebody finally beat you at poker?" she asked teasingly.

Logan shook his head in disagreement. "Trust me darlin' if I'm jealous of the guy, it isn't because he took my money in a game cards."

Having said his peace Logan went back into the storage room leaving a shocked Marie behind with her dad. She looked at her father to see if he caught Logan's meaning. Seeing that her dad was preoccupied at the moment, she turned her attention back to her books.

After a few moments, she slammed her books shut in aggravation. "Damn math," she muttered under her breath.

"What's the matter blue eyes?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, I just can't seem to concentrate," she said shoving her books in her book bag, "and I'm sick of studying."

"What you need is break," Jack said walking from out behind the bar and toward her.

"Yes, that's what I need," Marie agreed. She didn't see her dad walking past her to the juke box.

"Come let's take a break together," Jack said grabbing his daughter by the hands and leading her to the dance floor. Marie realized he had played the song they danced to on her birthdays.

Marie giggled at her dad as he tried to maneuver her on the floor. "Your mother used to get frustrated at business and I'd have to drag her out here to dance. Always made her feel better," Jack said twirling her around.

"Well, I'm sure it was because she was dancing with you daddy," Marie laughed.

"Do you like this Remy boy?" Jack asked turning serious.

"Yes. Do you?"

"He an okay kid," Jack said shrugging his shoulders.

"Just okay?" Marie questioned.

"Well.....there is one thing," Jack told her with a spark of humor in his tone."

"What is it?" Marie asked.

"He doesn't fish,... blue eyes," he told her, "Now how am I supposed to get to know the boy if I can't take him fishing?"

Marie laughed at her dad and shook her head. She kept laughing as her dad dipped her. She saw Logan upside down watching from the door behind the bar. Marie noticed that he had a far away look in his eyes while watching them.

"Logan," Jack called out.

"Yeah?"

"I hope your taking lessons," Jack said twirling Marie around again, "When a woman ain't happy all you have to do is start dancing with her and it will make her feel better."

"I'll keep that in mind," Logan said.

"Where is Remy? Is he coming down this weekend?" Jack asked.

"No," Marie shook her head. "He left for New York last night, he's staying with his parents for a day or two then heading out to Europe for a week long business trip."

Their song ended and Jack released Marie, "There blue eyes I hope that made you feel better."

"It did daddy thanks,"Marie told him smiling.

She walked back to the bar and continued picking up her things to carry upstairs. When she looked up at her dad, she noticed he was starting to look pale.

"Daddy are you all right? You look kind of tired," Marie said.

"I'm fine blue eyes, just a little tired," Jack replied wipe the sweat that begin to form at his brow.

"Go on up and get some rest Jack. I'll finish getting ready for tonight," Logan said walking up behind him.

Jack nodded his head and said, "I think I'll do that. Thanks Logan," he said then turned to Marie, "Keep up that studying, you'll do alright."

Marie just smiled a thin smile and nodded. For the first time it registered to her that her dad was getting older. When he was out of sight she turned to Logan and asked, "Has he been sick lately?"

"No, just tired," Logan said. "You know how this life can be, Sometimes you just get worn out."

Marie silently agreed but wasn't entirely convinced. "So you and Remy played some poker together huh?" she questioned.

Logan raised his eyebrows wondering where this was going. "Yeah, what of it?"

"So what do you think of him?" she asked.

Logan slowly started taking some beer bottles of the boxes, thinking about what to say. Marie watched as he clenched his jaw, in thought. She knew this wasn't probably the best thing for her to ask Logan, but his opinion mattered to her. After few more seconds of silence continued, Marie began to twist a white streak of hair around her finger waiting for him to speak.

"Remy's a good guy," Logan said without looking at her, "He's just not my type of what I call 'drinking buddy', but he's okay I guess."

Marie nodded with a small smile forming on her face. She was glad that she had his approval.

"Well, I have to go to the back. Is there anything else you wanted?" Logan asked.

Marie looked up at Logan from where she sat, and stared at him for a moment. Ever since his comment a few minutes ago about him being jealous, she had so many questions running through her head. Realizing that she was staring at him, she shook her head 'no' and got off the stool.

Logan let out a breath of relief at her dismissal. It was killing him to give her his approval of Remy, but he knew that was what she wanted and would do anything to make her happy.

"Logan?" she called him back.

He turned to look at her waiting for her to speak again. "Do you think....." Marie paused removing her gaze from to think about how she wanted to asked this, "Do you think we could still be friends again? The way we were before?"

Logan's shoulders slumped a little with disappointment. He looked down at his feet and then back at her again. "I don't know. Is that what you want?"

He waited for her to answer, as she began to walk over to where he was standing. "Yeah, I would," she told him nodding her head. "I miss...." she didn't want to say 'you' because he may misunderstand what she was trying to say, "I miss all the things we did together."

Logan smirked and said, "We never did much darlin' except a few bike rides."

"I know, but I just miss your friendship and I want it back. No strings attached," Marie said.

Logan stared at her. He wanted to say no that if he couldn't have it all, then he wanted nothing. But maybe this would be his chance to win her back. Slowly he began to nod his head yes. "I'd like to be friends again. No strings attached," he said.

Marie smiled up at him. "Good, I'm glad we can be friends again." Then she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Logan slowly wrapped his arms around her, running a hand up and down her hair. At that moment he knew that he had to keep her in his life, even if it was just as friends.

Their moment was interrupted by foot steps coming from the stairs. "Oh not you two also!" JJ said as he walked through the door.

"What are you talking about?" Marie asked releasing Logan.

"When I went upstairs," JJ said walking up with his hands on his hips, "I found older brother locking lips with your pregnant friend."

"What?!!" Marie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I swear it's true," he said.

Logan smiled and said, "Looks like Scott finally took the plunge."

"I can't believe it! Kitty hasn't told me anything," Marie said.

"That's because there's nothing to tell," Scott said as he walked up unnoticed by the others. He stopped and pointed at JJ, "You need to stay out of my business."

"Oh well excuse me for walking into my house and finding my brother all over our younger sister's best friend!" JJ said trying his best to sound agitated.

Scott rolled his eyes began walking towards the door. "Come on, JJ we have to leave anyway. We'll discuss this on the way."

"Where are we goin'?" JJ following him toward the door.

"To our grandmother's. She needs a few things done around the house," Scott said.

"What's Kitty doing?" Marie asked.

"She's taking a nap," Scott said over his shoulder.

"Yeah she needs it. Scott gave her quite a work out," JJ teased. Scott grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out the door.

Marie laughed and looked up at Logan. "Can you believe that?"

"Yeah I knew it would happen eventually," Logan admitted.

"Well, I don't have anything else to do, want any help?" Marie asked.

"Actually I was about to go into town for a little while and take a drive," Logan told her

"Oh," Marie said disappointed, "I have a lot more studying I need to do anyway."

"You could come with me," he suggested.

"Okay, I'd love too," she said.

As Marie rode with Logan on his motorcycle, she thought about their previous conversation. She was happy about them being friends again. Marie knew that things between them were going to get better and that they would be okay.

==============================

"Thanks for taking me Logan," Marie said as she shook her hair that was flat from wearing the helmet.

"No problem," Logan told her. As they began to walk toward the door Logan saw Ororo's car parked its usual place.

"It amazes me how it get's dark so early this time of year," Marie said stopping to take in the setting sun.

"Good for business, people like to party after dark," Logan commented.

"Do you guys need any help tonight?" Marie asked.

"Maybe. Why? You wanna work?" Logan asked opening the door.

"I could use...." Marie began. She was interrupted by the sound of Ororo's voice filled with panic.

Logan was immediately alarmed and ran over to where she was standing behind the bar. Marie was hot on his heels trying to see what was going on. At first she thought it was Kitty.

"What is it?" she asked, gasping when she saw Jack on the floor.

"I don't know what happened. He started complaining of pain then he collapsed and hit his head on the counter," Ororo said while holding the phone away from her ear.

"Daddy?" Marie called out, kneeling down next to him.

"Marie stay back," Logan said taking charge. He looked up at Ororo and asked, "Is that 911?"

"Yeah, they're sending an ambulance," she told him.

Logan felt for a pulse, then bent over to check his breathing.

"Is he breathing?" Marie asked trembling.

Logan shook his head and said "Barely, 'Ro hand me those towels we keep in the cabinet."

"Dad, can you hear me?" Marie called out.

Logan tried to apply pressure to wound without moving him too much. "Come on Jack," he began to whisper, "wake up."

Marie stayed hovering over her father as Ororo stood and relayed orders to Logan from the 911 personnel over the phone. She was frozen shock and unable to move as she watched them try to help her dad.

After what seemed like an eternity they finally heard the sirens coming. "Marie get the door for them," Logan told her switching out towels.

Logan looked up when she didn't move. "Marie?"

"Logan is he going to be okay? I mean why isn't he waking up?" Marie asked starting to let her tears fall.

"What's going on?" came from the stairs.

Ororo turned to see Kitty slowly making her way down the stairs. "We're not sure but Jack is hurt."

"Oh my God!" Kitty exclaimed at the sight of blood. She had to turn her head or she was going to be sick.

"'Ro I need you to get the door," Logan said, "Give Kitty the phone, call Scott and JJ tell them to meet at the hospital."

Logan and Marie remained by Jack's side while the EMT's made they're way over to them. Logan kept pressure on Jack's wound until another guy took over.

"Come on darlin' we need to let them have some room," Logan said as he tried to pull her up off the floor.

Marie tried her best to answer the questions the EMT's asked, but everything was happening so fast, and everything started to run together in her mind.

"We can take one person," the lady told them as they began to load Jack into the ambulance.

"I'll go," Marie said quickly.

"No, Marie I don't think that is such a good idea," Ororo said.

"Why not?" Marie demanded,

"I'll go with him, and you guys follow us," Logan said.

"But I want to go," Marie cried, "I want to be with him."

Logan stopped before he got into the ambulance. "Marie, just follow us in the car, it will be better if you don't ride in the ambulance."

"Are you coming or not?" the lady shouted.

Before Marie could protest, Logan jumped into the back and shut the door behind him. Marie stood there watching the ambulance pull out of the parking lot. The lights flashing brightly against the darkness of the night.

"Marie, honey, get in the car so we can follow them," Ororo shouted gently from where her car was parked. Kitty was already in the back seat.

Logan watched as the EMT's tried to get Jack to speak. He cursed the roadhouse for being so far outside the city limits.

"Can you tell me your name?" brought Logan out of his thoughts. He thought they were asking him, but realized the question was directed to Jack.

"Jack Summers," was the slurred response.

"Jack!" Logan shouted overcome with excitement. "We're heading to the hospital...."

"Sir, please stay back," the lady ordered him.

"Take care of..." Jack tried to say.

"What was that?" the EMT asked.

"Take care of her," Jack slurred trying his best to look in Logan's eyes.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Take care of blue eyes," Jack said. He laid his head back exhausted.

"I'll take care of her Jack, I promise. But you're gonna get better then the job's all yours again," Logan told him.

"Tell the boys I'm proud of 'em," Jack said then he shut his eyes again.

"Jack!" Logan shouted over the noise and commotion in the ambulance. He tried his best to stay out of the way, but it was like reliving his own father dying all over again.

"Sir? Can you open your eyes for me?"

"Mister Summers?"

=========================

"What's going on?" Scott asked as soon as the women walked into the emergency room doors.

"Your father was complaining of pain, and before I could get to him, he fell and hit his head on the bar," Ororo said. She was the only one who could her voice at the moment.

"Where is he?" JJ asked.

"We pulled in right behind the ambulance. Logan's with him," Ororo told him.

"Shouldn't someone be talking to us?" Marie asked. "Shouldn't they be telling us something?"

They all turned at the sound of double doors opening from the ER. Out came a doctor followed by Logan who had his head down.

"Are you the relatives of Jack Summers?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm his son," Scott said.

"Is he all right?" JJ asked.

"Your father suffered of a massive heart attack," the doctor said.

"But he's gonna be okay right?" Marie said stepping up from behind JJ.

"I'm very sorry...." the doctor began

"Oh God!" JJ shouted turning to walk away not wanting to hear the rest. Ororo followed him as he went through the doors that led outside.

".....but your father passed on before the ambulance made it to the hospital," the doctor finished.

Scott let out a strangled sound and sunk into the chair next to the one that Kitty was sitting in. He put his hands in his face and started to cry silent tears.

Kitty put her arm around him, and pulled him to her letting his head rest against her shoulder. Scott welcomed her embrace and buried his face into her letting out his cries.

Marie stood before the doctor staring at the floor. She heard him say, "If there's anything else feel free to ask." Then he walked away.

Logan walked up to Marie and tilted her face up to look at him. "Logan are they sure? I mean you were with him....." her voice caught in her throat and she began to wail.

Logan wrapped his arms around her and began to walk her towards the door. He wanted to get her out of there, out of the hospital and out of the view of the on lookers.

Scott stood up and went to reach for Marie, but Logan held him off. "I'll take care of her," he said as he continued to hold onto her.

Scott nodded and watched as they walked out of the door, leaving him and Kitty alone in the waiting area.

=========================

Logan looked around the parking lot to see where JJ and Ororo went. He could see Ororo's car and JJ's truck parked next to each other. Knowing that Ororo could give Scott and JJ a ride home, Logan removed JJ's spare key from the gas tank and put Marie inside and buckled her in.

Marie allowed Logan to move her into the truck. She sat motionless as he started the truck and began to pull out of the parking lot.

Logan knew some would look down on him for leaving the others, but he had to get Marie out of there and as far away as possible.

He started to head back to the Roadhouse, but then he remembered the blood still spilled on the floor. Plus, he figured that there might be people in the parking lot trying to get and he didn't want to deal with anyone else at the moment.

Turning around in the road Logan headed for Gardner's pond. The place where him and Marie spent countless time talking. He cast a glance over in her direction as he drove. She was staring out into the night with tears streaming down her face.

He pulled up to the gate but didn't get out, instead he scooted across the seat next to Marie and unbuckled her seat belt. "Oh Logan..." Marie cried as she fell against him. "It happened to sudden....I didn't get a chance to say goodbye....," she paused letting her cries catch up with her.

"Shh.. I'm sorry Marie," Logan said rocking her back and forth. She pulled back and tried to stop her tears. "Marie, there's no one out here but you and me darlin'...let it out," he told her gently. And let it out she did, along with Logan who cried with her.


	10. Morning of Joy

Title: Morning of Joy

Series: Summerside Roadhouse #10

Author: Cassandra Lee

Disclaimer: I own nothing yadda yadda.

Email: cassandralee1984 at earthlink dot net

Feedback: Yes please!!

Summary: Logan still comforts Marie while keeping his feelings at bay. Kitty welcomes a little bundle of joy to world.

A/N: Thank you Beth for looking over this me. I was a little iffy about ending this one on Kitty and Scott but it just kind of worked out that way. Now there's going to be two more after this one (yeah I said that the last time also).

================================================================

Logan glanced at the clock on his night stand as it flashed one o'clock. He wanted a drink badly, anything that would put him to sleep. They had buried Jack that day and Logan felt completely exhausted. He knew that if he didn't get any sleep tonight it would be another long day for him tomorrow. Jack's lawyer had approached Scott saying that they needed to set a time for them to discuss Jack's will. Logan and Kitty had been summoned to attend the meeting also.

He wasn't sure about when they were going to re-open the bar or if they ever were again. He was going to leave all that up to them, he would help with what ever he could.

Logan's thoughts turned to Marie and what was going to happen with her. He knew Scott would let her move in with him and that she would be taken care of. But Logan felt a pain of guilt every time he thought about her slipping away. He had promised Jack that he would take care of her. Logan was angry that Remy didn't try to get back in time for the funeral. He had overheard Marie begging him to come, but Logan was glad that he was the one to hold her hand during the service.

Logan heard the door to the Summers' open and close quietly. He sat up waiting for someone to knock on his door. The past few nights Marie had been coming in a waking him up to talk, or cry. Logan suspected that memories were haunting her and she couldn't handle being in her own house.

He waited but the knock didn't come. Instead he heard someone begin walking down the stairs. Logan figured it might be JJ or Scott. He decided to put on a pair of sweats and check it out. He walked quietly down the stairs hoping he wouldn't disturb the others in case they were sleeping.

Logan saw the small frame of Marie walking across the hardwood floor toward the juke box. She was outlined by the glow of the neon lights from the signs that hung on the wall. He stayed back to see what she was going to do.

He watched as she put in some quarters and started a song. Then she sat on the floor before the juke box hugging her knees, and resting her chin on top them. Logan's shoulders slumped with sadness when he realized what she was doing. She was playing the same song her and Jack danced to.

After allowing her a few minutes to herself, Logan walked over sat down next to her. "Hey," was all he could think of to say. Marie turned to face him, failing at the attempt to smile.

"Hey," she whispered back. "I miss him."

Logan nodded in agreement and rested a hand on her back. "I miss him too," he told her. He noticed that the song had ended and started over again.

"You should be trying to get some sleep," Logan said, "the lawyer will be here early this morning."

Marie nodded her head but didn't move. "I just wanted to come down here and listen to our song. It was his and momma's song also."

"I remember you telling me that before," Logan said.

"Logan, I'm really glad you're here," Marie whispered, "all the things you've said and done mean a lot to me."

Logan just nodded, he didn't trust himself to speak at the moment. Watching her in the dark, white streaks of her hair shining, lighting up her face, and her eyes glistening with tears, Logan wanted nothing more than to kiss her. But he knew that now wasn't the time to satisfy his own feelings, he'd settle for just being a friend that was needed.

"Come on," Logan said standing up and hold out a hand to help her up off the floor, "I'll walk you back up stairs."

When they got to top of the stairs Marie paused just before entering through the door. Turning toward Logan she wrapped her arms around Logan's neck, "Thank you for taking care of me," she told him through tears.

Logan pulled back, so she would be able to look him in the eye, "I'll always take care of you, Marie."

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise," Logan said. He placed a kiss on her cheek, and pulled her back close to him. Marie buried her face into Logan's neck and mumbled, "Can I stay with you?"

Before Logan answered, Marie tried to explain her question, "It's just I don't want to be alone and...I understand if you don't want me to."

"It's fine, you can stay," Logan said. He opened his door and led her inside. Since Logan's couch was his bed he didn't have anywhere else to sleep, but the recliner. As Marie climbed under the covers he grabbed the extra blanket of the end of the bed and sat down in the chair.

Marie watched Logan as he threw the blanket over himself and leaned back in the chair. "You could get in the bed, there's plenty of room."

"I'm fine," Logan told her.

"But your back is going to kill you in the morning," she told him, "Please Logan, just get in the bed."

Logan sighed and got out of the chair and walked over to the bed. Marie scooted over and gave him some room. Logan knew there were so many things that could go wrong in next few minutes and he was trying his best not to screw anything up.

As soon as he laid down, Marie curled up next Logan resting her head against his arm. He glanced at his clock and realized it was now almost two in the morning, and with Marie sleeping next to him there was no way he would be able to fall asleep now.

================================================================

Marie awoke the next morning with something heavy draped over her waist. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust and recognize where she was. She looked down to find Logan's arm around her waist. Smiling she turned to look at him as he slept on his stomach, his face turned slightly where she could see his profile.

Easing her way out from under his arm, Marie slowly exited the bed. Looking at Logan one last time, Marie walked out of his apartment.

Tip-toeing through the living room so she wouldn't wake JJ, Marie made her way to Kitty's room. She heard someone in the shower and figured it must be Scott since the bedroom doors were open and appeared to be empty. Being quiet in case Kitty was still asleep also, Marie opened the door and shut it slowly.

"Where have you been?" Kitty asked as she watched Marie shut the door.

"You startled me!" Marie shouted in a whispered voice.

"Sorry, but I've been worried about you," Kitty said. She was propped up on pillows, and Marie thought she looked rather uncomfortable.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went downstairs and ended up talking with Logan," Marie said crawling into bed next to her.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked.

"No, but I know it will get better," Marie said.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Kitty asked.

Marie shook her head, "Just being my friend is enough. Everyone's done so much for us already with the food and everything."

"Yes, Scott has asked me to write out thank you cards for a few people. I think he just wants to make sure I stay busy without over-exerting myself," Kitty said ending with a small laugh.

"I heard about JJ walking in on you two. Why didn't you tell me you were getting closer?" Marie asked.

Kitty shrugged, "I didn't feel like would be the right thing asking you for a girl talk with all that's happened. It was just a kiss, I still don't know how he feels about me or why he kissed me."

"So do you think that there could be something there between you guys?" Marie asked.

Once again Kitty shrugged, "I'm not sure." Then trying to change the subject she asked, "What about you and Logan?"

"Logan and I have agreed to be friends again. He's been so nice and comforting through all of this," Marie told her, "The way he's been at my side the whole time has been above and beyond the call of friendship."

"Maybe because what he feels for you is 'above and beyond' friendship," Kitty told her softly.

Instead of answering, Marie stared off into space thinking about what Kitty said. In truth Marie had wondered the same thing. She knew Logan cared for her, he had told her that night on the dance floor. But he had also told her that if she walked he would close the door on his feelings for good. If Marie would be honest with herself she'd realize that it was her own pride keeping her from running to Logan, not anything that he had done. Then there was Remy, who had been nothing but good to her. He couldn't help being in Europe while this happened, and he even sent flowers to the funeral home.

Seeing that Marie wasn't going to respond, Kitty started to get out of the bed. When she stood up and stretched, she felt a sharp pain in her side. "Ouch!"

"What's the matter?" Marie asked.

"Nothing, just a cramp," Kitty replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Kitty laughed, "I know what a cramp is. I have to sleep on one side the whole night and so I get a little stiff."

"Okay just making sure,"Marie getting out of bed herself. "Sounds like the shower is free, so I'm going to grab it. The lawyer should be here at eight."

=================================================================

"And that covers all of your father's will," the lawyer said, as he began to stack his papers into his brief case. "Any questions?"

He looked up at five shocked faces staring back at him. "How..." "What?" "When?" All came at once, in a flood of questions. Kitty started crying at the thought of Jack leaving her some money behind. Logan sat quietly wishing he could do more for the man who not only helped him out in his time of need, but also left him money in his will.

"Why do I get the Roadhouse?" Marie asked.

"Mr. Summers figured that Scott and JJ didn't want to be burden with the Roadhouse, and he knew how much you loved it. That's why Scott gets temporary ownership until you are 21," he told her.

"Where did all this money come from?" Scott asked.

"When your mother died, Mr. Summers put all of her life insurance money into a savings account and never touched it. Add that on top of his own life insurance and you get what he has distributed to each of you."

They all remained silent while he snapped his brief case and stood up, "Questions?"

JJ spoke for all of them when he said, "No."

"I'll give you guys some time to discuss all of this, when you are ready to go over the final paper work give me a call," The lawyer told them and then excused himself.

JJ walked him to the door and then came back and sat down at the table that was set up in the middle of the large dance floor of the bar. "Can you believe all of this?" he asked.

"I need something to drink," Kitty said standing up, "Anyone else want something?"

Everyone remained silent staring at the papers they had before them. So she walked over to the bar to get a class of water for herself.

"What are we going to do about this place?" Scott asked.

"Leave it open," Marie told him.

"Marie, I know that's what you want, but it can't be done," Scott explained, "I have my own job, you're in school and so is JJ."

"I'll quit school and move back," Marie said.

"No," Scott said shaking his head. "You're going to stay in school, you can stay with me on weekends and holidays."

"But I want to keep this place going! It was daddy's and that's why he gave it to me because he knew I would keep it going!" Marie shouted in near tears. "Scott this is where I grew up you can't expect me just to pack and leave like you chose to do."

"Alright hey listen," Logan finally spoke. He didn't want Marie to start crying again. "Jack pretty much taught me everything about how to run this place, let me take over and when Marie turns 21 if she wants to run the Roadhouse she can."

"I don't know, we should be thinking about other options," Scott said.

"We're not selling this place Scott," came from JJ.

"I don't want that either, it's just that...." Scott said.

"Scott?" Kitty called from the bar. "My water just broke."

================================================================

Scott ran up to the counter of the emergency room, and breathlessly told the lady, "She's having a baby!"

The receptionist looked around to see who he was talking about, and seeing no one she asked, "Who's having a baby?"

Scott saw Kitty and Marie walking slowly toward the sliding doors, and ran back to them, "Come on you need to get inside."

Kitty looked at Marie and who was fighting the urge not to laugh. "Scott you need to calm down a little, everything is going to be okay," she told him.

"I know but the baby is coming! And you're still standing outside," he told her anxiously. His eyes were wide and his arms were stretched out in mid air. He stood there waiting for them to move or say something, but they just stared at him. Then at the same time they both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Who would have ever thought my brother could lose control!" Marie said continuing to laugh.

"Yeah, I thought you were supposed to be a leader? How are you supposed to lead people if you're running around like a chicken with its head cut off?" Kitty asked giggling.

Scott's face relaxed and his hands dropped to his sides. Unlike his previous expression this one made Kitty and Marie instantly sober up. "We're sorry Scott, we know you're just trying to help," Kitty said patting him on the arm.

"Shouldn't you be inside and in a wheelchair?" Logan asked gruffly as he walked up to where everyone was standing.

"That's what I keep telling them, but they seem to want to stand around and laugh at me," Scott said.

"Let's get you inside, before you have this baby in the parking lot," Logan said grabbing Kitty by the elbow and ushering her to the door.

"Uh oh, Kitty now there's two of them," Marie teased.

"You just wait until it's your turn," Kitty warned, "They'll be even...oh!" Kitty stopped bent over a little holding herself up on Logan's arm.

"Breathe....remember....hee..hee...hee...hee...hoo," Scott coached her through it.

After the contraction was over, Kitty began to walk slowly again, "Let's get inside, so I can get some drugs."

"That's what we've been trying to tell you darlin',"Logan said

All four of them walked into the hospital and up to the receptionist desk. The same lady as before looked at Scott and asked, "Is she the one having a baby?"

"Yes," he answered sheepishly and then began giving her Kitty's information.

"Logan, there are some empty wheel chairs over there," Marie pointed. He went to fetch one for Kitty while Marie stared at her best friend who was rubbing her stomach and starting to breath harder.

"You're going to do great," Marie assured her.

"Now that it's happening, I'm nervous as hell," Kitty told her.

"Scott will be there for you, he'll do better once they get you in a room and a bed," Marie told her with smile.

"Okay we have to follow her," Scott said turning to face them. "Oh good, thanks Logan," he said taking the wheel chair and helping Kitty into it.

"You guys can follow us they have a special waiting area near the delivery room," Scott told Marie and Logan.

"Marie would you call the Drakes and let them know I'm here?" Kitty asked just before she went into the room.

"Sure is there anyone else you want me to call?" Marie asked. She was wondering if Kitty wanted to inform her parents also.

"Maybe Ororo and Mrs. Warren. My parents are out of town visiting Jean," Kitty said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Okay I'll call 'Ro and Mammaw for you," Marie told her.

"Is there anything else you need?" Logan asked Scott.

Scott shook his head, "Wait...can you find out where JJ is? He's supposed to bring our bags."

"I'll find him," Logan assured him.

Then Scott and Kitty went into the room, leaving Logan and Marie behind.

Marie smiled at Logan and said, "Can you believe that she is finally having the baby? It seems that she's been pregnant forever."

"I know, I just hope she'll be okay," Logan said. "You don't think she'll have to have one them C-sections do ya?"

Marie shook her head and said, "Not unless something goes seriously wrong."

Logan let out a breath of relief, "Good."

"There's nothing to do but wait now," Marie told him, "I'm going to go call the Drakes and everyone else. You want to come with me?"

"Yeah sure, I need to find JJ for Scott anyway," Logan said following her down the hall.

================================================================

A few hours later.............

Logan was pacing the waiting room out of nervousness. Marie sat between her grandmother and JJ with Ororo across from them talking to Bobby's parents.

They all were waiting anxiously for Kitty's baby to arrive. Dr. McCoy had been in there once and then gave them some assurance that everything was all right.

Logan's head snapped up at the sound of Kitty screaming from the next room, and he began to walk down the hall away from the noise. Marie watched him go and wondered why he was so nervous in a hospital.

She watched him turn and start walking back toward the waiting area. Marie knew that she needed to talk with Logan, after last night she promised herself that she would get over her broken pride and forgive Logan.

===============================================================

"OH GOD! Scott it hurts, I don't wanna do it anymore," Kitty cried.

Scott bent over and rested his head on the pillow touching Kitty's forehead with his own. "You're doing great and she's almost here."

"Get ready to push again," the nurse instructed, "we need two more good pushes."

Kitty shook her head, "I can't do it. It hurts too much."

Scott brushed her hair out of her face and said, "You're almost done, just two more pushes and it's over with."

Kitty turned her face away from him and began to cry. "Don't give up, Kitty," Scott said.

Bracing herself Kitty began to push again. Trying her best not to scream out like she did the last time. Scott's face started to reveal his own pain as Kitty gripped his hand tighter and tighter.

"Okay that was a good one Katherine," Hank said.

Kitty let out a breath and tried to start breathing normally again. When she thought she had her breath under control she heard Hank say, "Lets do that again, just like the last one."

Kitty groaned, but started pushing again. "There you go Kit Kat that's it," Scott encouraged her. He saw the baby's head as Hank held it up as Kitty finished pushing. Slightly dizzy for a moment Scott stood back and watched as Hank held up the baby.

"Oh she's so beautiful!" Kitty said before throwing her head back against the pillow in exhaustion. She looked up at Scott who was staring down at her, with what Kitty knew with out a doubt, love in his eyes.

"You did wonderfully," Scott told her softly. He bent over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Miss Pryde," the nurse said interrupting their moment.

Scott turned to see the nurse holding the baby wrapped in blankets. "Would like to hold your baby girl?"

Kitty held out her arms to take the baby. "Look at you," Kitty cooed at the baby. "You are so pretty."

"Have you decided on a name?" the nurse asked directing the question at Scott.

"Umm...." Scott began but Kitty answered for him. "Katie Summer Drake," then looking back at Scott she said, "I thought I'd leave the 's' off if that's all right."

Scott could only nod his head.

"How about we let Daddy take Katie to show her to everyone that's waiting to see her while we get you cleaned up," the nurse suggested.

"I'm not..." Scott tried to say, but was once again interrupted by Kitty.

"Here take her," Kitty said attempting to hand Katie over to Scott.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked.

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather want...." Kitty paused realizing that Scott was probably just asking if she was sure that he take Katie out to see everyone. "I mean, yeah you can take her out."

Before Scott took Katie, he tilted Kitty's head back and kissed her soundly on the mouth in front of everyone. "We'll talk about the other later, okay?"

Kitty nodded as she handed Katie to him. She couldn't help but cry as she watched Scott walk out of the room with his head bent over softly making baby noises trying to get Katie to stop crying.

==============================================

Please review!! I enjoy ya'lls coments so much!! Thank you!


	11. Second Chances

Title: Second Chances

Series: Summerside Roadhouse #11

Author: Cassandra Lee

Email: cassandralee1984atearthlinkdotnet

Disclaimer: I own nadda on any known marvel/fox characters.

Archive Rights: DDFH, WRFA, Ffdotnet

Rating:PG-13

Genre: AU

Summary: Marie has a few certian people pushing her toward Logan. Will it work? Will Logan finally say something?

A/N: Thank you Beth for all your help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is everyone?" Kitty asked as she held Katie, feeding her. Scott was sitting in the rocking chair next to the bed, while Logan was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"JJ went home," Scott told her. "Mrs. Drake said they were going to let you rest and they'll come by in the morning."

"And Marie?" Kitty questioned.

"She went to the gift shop downstairs," Logan said.

"Oh no," Kitty groaned, "I hope she isn't buying more toys. We already have enough at the house."

"I'm not sure what she's buying," Logan said shrugging his shoulders.

"You know Logan," Scott said suddenly as if he had been interrupted out of deep thought, "I was thinking that if you really wanted to, you could stay at the Roadhouse and run it."

"I don't have anything else left, and it will keep Marie happy," Logan told him.

Kitty looked up at Logan and smiled. She really wished things would work out for them. She had a feeling that if they could just get alone and talk they could work through whatever's keeping them apart.

"After Kitty and Katie get settled we'll talk with the lawyer about any paper work that needs to be done," Scott told him, "I think keeping the bar open will make Marie happy, but with you running it, so she can stay in school."

"Sounds fine to me. Just let me know what you need me to do and I'll do it," Logan said.

They all three sat quietly, watching the baby in her mother's arms. Their silence was interrupted by Kitty yawning loudly. Scott stood up and said, "Let me take her to the nursery so you get some rest."

"No, I want to hold her a little longer," Kitty said.

"You can hold her after you take a nap, it's been a long morning," Scott said taking the baby from Kitty.

Kitty laid back on the bed in defeat watching Scott carry the baby out of the room. She watched Logan as he shuffled around the room and toward the couch. "Logan, when are you going to do something about Marie?"

Caught off guard, Logan's head snapped up and he had a strained expression on his face. Clearing his throat he said, "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Liar," Kitty told him dryly.

Logan hung his head, shrugged his shoulders, "I've done all I can do. She doesn't wanna be with me."

"I think she does. I've watched her cling to you these past few days. I've pretended to be a sleep as she sneaks out of the room so she can talk to you and no one else," Kitty said.

She remained quiet for a few minutes before continuing, "I think she does want to be with you, but you're gonna have to make her realize that you're what she wants."

"How can I do that when...." Logan was interrupted when the subject of their conversation came through the door.

"Look what I found!" Marie exclaimed holding up a small outfit, "It says 'I love my mommy' and it's the cutest thing."

Kitty laughed reaching for the garment to look it over. "She'll have to wear this home."

"Where is she?" Marie asked sitting next to Logan on the couch.

"Scott took her to the nursery, so I could get some rest," Kitty said.

"I guess I should go too," Logan said standing up. He gave Kitty a kiss on the forehead and said, "Take it easy and listen to Scott."

"Yes, sir," she laughed, "As long as you think about what we talked about."

Logan only nodded his head and walked over to the door. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked Marie just before leaving.

"Yeah, but give me a minute alone with Kitty," she told him.

Logan nodded, walking out of the room, leaving Marie alone with Kitty.

"What is it?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to tell you how happy I am for you," Marie smiled. She got up and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge, near Kitty's feet.

"Thank you," Kitty smiled back at her best friend.

"You've been through a lot this past year and I'm glad you stuck with it," Marie said.

"I couldn't have done it without you or your family."

"What's Logan supposed to be thinking about?" Marie asked.

"Just something we were talking about before you came in; it's no big deal," Kitty said trying to avoid the subject.

"Okay no more visitors until tomorrow morning," Scott said as he came through the door.

Marie stood up and gave Kitty a hug. She turned to Scott and said, "You can't keep me from seeing my friend."

Scott folded his arms across his chest and said "Oh really?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I think she needs rest also," Marie said grinning. She gathered her things and headed for the door.

"Bye, Marie. Logan's at the observation window of the nursery," Scott called out.

"Okay thanks, bye," she said leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Marie asked walking up to Logan.

Logan nodded his head, but kept his eyes on Katie who was sleeping in one of the cribs before them.

"Kitty did so good. I don't think I could have went through with it," Marie told him.

"Of course you could," Logan said turning to face her, "I predict that you'll end up having four kids."

"Four?! Don't jinx me, Logan!" Marie exclaimed swatting him on the arm.

Logan laughed and started to walk down the hall. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Marie said adjusting her purse on her shoulder, "So how about you?"

"How 'bout me what?" Logan asked.

"How many kids are you going to have?" she asked with a glint of happiness in her eyes.

"I'm too old for kids," Logan said.

"No you're not," Marie exclaimed, "Come on, Logan, how many do you want?"

Without realizing it, Logan stopped in the middle of the hallway. He stared down at Marie, thinking about having his own kids one day. Yep, he wanted four kids, and he wanted them all with the girl standing in front of him.

"Logan?" Marie said bringing him back to reality.

"You hungry?" he asked hoping the previous subject would be dropped.

"Starved," Marie said.

That night as Logan laid alone his bed, he thought about Marie. He couldn't stop thinking about babies either. As he drifted off to sleep, he decided that tomorrow he was going to take a chance and tell her how he felt again. He dreamt that night of Marie going into labor, and he was running around the Roadhouse telling her to 'hee...hee...hee...hee...hoo' just as Scott had done for Kitty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty opened her eyes, wondering when she'd fallen asleep. Between the feedings and nurses coming in she didn't think she would ever get any rest.

The sound of Scott's voice made her turn her head to see who he was talking to. Kitty smiled when she saw that he was sitting in the rocking chair holding Katie, and feeding her a bottle.

"Good morning," Scott said smiling at Kitty.

"Good morning," Kitty said smiling back and stretching. "Let me see her."

Scott stood up and handed Katie over. He watched as Kitty traced a finger over Katie's small hands, and spoke in soft, motherly tones to the baby.

"Umm Kitty," Scott paused to clear his throat, "I've been doing a lot of thinking, and there is something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" Kitty asked.

"Well," Scott said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "With Marie in school and Dad gone, you'll be living at the house by yourself, with the exception of Logan. So, I was wondering how you feel about moving in with me?"

Kitty stopped rocking the baby and stared at Scott with disbelief. She wasn't expecting him to ask that. "I don't know Scott...."

"Marie will be there on weekends, I have plenty of room and you won't have to worry about rent cause I have that covered," Scott told her.

Kitty shook her head and looked down at Katie who was sleeping. "Scott I really appreciate the offer, it means a lot. Everything you've done has meant a lot, but I think that I need to live on my own for a while. With the money your dad left me and what I've saved up, leaves me plenty to find an apartment, and I'm going to start looking for a job."

"But you don't have to do this alone," Scott said grabbing her free hand that rested by her side, "I want to help."

"I know, but it's something I need to do for myself. I feel like this is a great time for me to take the chance in living for myself and Katie. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah I do," Scott said raising her hand to his lips and kissing it gently, "but I want you to know that I want to be in your and Katie's life for good. Whatever might happen in the future I don't want that to change."

"Me either," Kitty said trying her best to keep her emotions from taking over.

"So are you going to stay at the roadhouse? Or find another place?" Scott asked.

"I thought about finding another place," Kitty told him turning her attention back to Katie.

"Where are you thinking about looking?" Scott asked.

Kitty shrugged, " I haven't thought about it. Maybe somewhere near you or Marie. What do think?"

"I think that would be a great idea," Scott said grinning with delight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on sugar, we're already late," Marie's grandmother said as she waited in the car for the girl to get in.

"Sorry Mammaw, I was talking to Logan and the time slipped," Marie said as she buckled her seatbelt.

Julia Ann smiled, "That's alright sugar, I understand." Marie looked over at her grandmother just in time to see a smirk disappear from her face.

"What was that look for?"Marie asked.

"Nothing," Julia Ann shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you think Kitty will be released by the we get there?" Marie asked. "I know we're running late."

"I talked to Scott and he said they were waiting for the doctor to make his rounds then they would be able to leave," Julia Ann told her.

They drove in silence for a long time until Julia Ann spoke up "Did you know before you grandfather and I were married we had a big fight."

"No, what was it about?" Marie asked.

"Don't remember," Julia Ann told her, "I just remember being hurt about something and I wouldn't forgive him."

Marie turned towards the window and watched the trees go by. She knew what her grandmother was trying to do, and she didn't know whether to listen or get angry.

"So what happened?" Marie huffed.

"He left without a word. In turn I ended up hurting him just as bad, he was gone for a long time. Long enough for me to get engaged to another man..." Julia Ann paused thinking about her past.

Slowly Marie turned to face her grandmother. "So, how'd you end up back together?"

"His father got sick so he moved back to help his mother. I was driving past their land as he was fixing the fence. When I realized it was him I stopped. He'd been gone for so long and I'd forgotten how good he looked while he worked outside," she smiled at Marie, "In the end it was me who apologized for being stubborn."

"I never heard that story before," Marie said. She started thinking about her on stubbornness.

"Look there's Scott and Kitty with all their things," Julia Ann said as they pulled into the hospital.

"Looks like we're on time," Marie said absentmindedly. She had a lot on her mind to think about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It sure is good to be home," Scott said as he descended the stairs after getting Kitty settled in her room with her daughter.

"I'm sure it is," JJ said. "Kitty resting?"

"Yeah she's feeding Katie right now," Scott said walking over to the bar picking up some paper work that had been left by the lawyer.

"I'm going to go up and see her before she goes to sleep," JJ said heading upstairs.

"Marie I've got something to discuss with you," Scott said.

"What's up?" Marie asked pulling up a bar stool.

"I talked with Logan, and I'm going to let him run the place until you're old enough...legally" he added when Marie's eyebrow shot up, "Until you're old enough legally to make decisions."

"Thanks Scott," Marie said grinning.

"Don't thank me. I'm not the one going to keep this place open," Scott said.

"I know. Where is Logan anyway?" Marie asked.

"Right here," Logan said coming through the front door.

"I'm going to get some real sleep. That cot at the hospital did not do my back any good," Scott said leaving Logan and Marie alone.

Marie turned and smiled at Logan. "Thanks for sticking around and running the place."

Logan shrugged and said, "Its no big deal."

He started to walk away when he thought about Kitty and what she said to him. This was the time for him to take his second chance.

"Marie..." "Logan..." they both said at the same time.

Marie giggled and said "You go first."

Logan walked over to where she was standing, pausing to look her over, he grabbed her hands with his and took a deep breath. "Marie a lot has happened over the past week or two and well I just wanted you to know that...." Logan was interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming shut.

"Hello Chere," Remy greeted her.

Logan's world began to crumble as Marie let go of him and ran toward Remy. He watched them long enough to realize Marie was too caught up in Remy's apology to remember he was there. He began to walk away, and he wasn't going to even attempt looking back. He failed.


End file.
